Discovery
by phyrra
Summary: Lily looked at Nightmare puzzled as he looked at his pipe, talking to himself in a rhyme. "Wonderland, an adventurous land. You've tried to picture this land and people as they'd interact with 'non-sensical' views. How would it feel like to join them? Carefree? Fun? With never ending tea parties. You kept dreaming of this world you thought you'd never be. But what if, you did..."
1. Overture

Full Summary ~

Alice has made full rounds around the different Countries, her game completed, but still remaining as an Outsider. A second Outsider enters the game that surprises everyone with a new game starting. What is her game and what does it have to do with Alice?

Overture

Please bear with the prologue of this story. I am wanting to keep minimal information of her as possible until the right moments that they need to appear. But the trial is relevant. The story continues next chapters.

"Once you free your mind about a concept of Harmony and of [reality] being correct, you can do whatever you want. So, nobody told me what to do, and there was no preconception of what to do."

\- Giovanni Giorgio

She felt her whole life wanted to end. Or was coming to an end. She couldn't tell anymore. And she really didn't know if she wanted to leave her house or even her bed anymore. It hurt to get up and go to work, especially needing to take medication several times a day. But every morning is the worst.

She noted to herself her alarm clock and how much time she had to enjoy the comforts of bed. Then the day would consist of the routine she always set for herself. Her mind could not handle too much deviation from that routine. That comfort zone. Why was that? It wasn't because she was a neat, control freak. She was far from it. Her home was always in disarray, not too much from dishes, or trash, but with paperwork. And she barely makes it to work on time, not from laziness, but from one appointment after another. But this did not mean she was inefficient. She knew and did her job well. This is why they kept her even after what happened. And she could still manage her finances on her own. Being an independent woman can make you strong like that even when you're crumbling on the inside. So what could drive someone to easily fall under pressure?

When her final alarm went off, many set so she could have a set amount of snoozes, she finally got up to get ready. Her pills already set on her night stand, separated by the segments of day and time of day to take. Her cat Kosi curled at the foot of her bed made it harder for her to leave. 'Why?! The guilt is always the worst after the pain.' She thought to herself as she pried herself out of bed. Kosi didn't even budge.

She got in the shower, and got ready. Warm water was easier on the nerves. But she much preferred evening time. She had a very important day today, so she wanted to be presentable. A day she did not look forward to unfortunately.

"I hope you're ready for this, because I'm not…" One of her companions replied as she came up the steps to meet them. They were at a large building. A courthouse to be exact. Both ladies dressed proper, she managed to get out of the house on time and it looked like her companions were chatting and waiting for some time. Couple of them had to-go drinks in hand and looking over paperwork. Some of them looking over their cell phones. She limped up the steps to them with her cane as her spare leg.

"I'm never. I don't want to see him." She replied. Feeling her gut tense. Another companion, a family member, nodded with agreeance. A good portion of her family was present. Before any more conversation ensued, they saw more family, colleagues, and the attorney lawyer coming, signaling that the session was going to begin soon so they should head inside. Indeed, she made it at the nick of time.

Court is always a long process of silence, standing when the judge enters, and unknown discussion between legal councils. Their victims' mediator tried to explain the best she could the legal terms and what was going on in hushed tones and little notes, most had to wait till they got outside. But the thing she hated most of all, even sitting farthest back in the pews of the courthouse from the criminal, was knowing that there was no remorse for what he did. And though she tried to keep a straight, glaring face when he had to enter and leave, she wanted to express so much more because she could see that he'd seen her too. The man with brown unkempt hair and a smile constantly on his face. Again, no remorse.

Even though most the trial was discussion she didn't quite understand, there was one thing she did;

"Now due to my client being asked such questions, they have nothing to do with this case! It's only to farther the DA's own agenda!" His attorney retaliated suddenly.

'I remembered what he was referring to', she thought. Some family members and coworkers were talking about something ending up in the local paper about the District Attorney and the sheriff's department at odd ends with each other or something of the sort. They mentioned our case in their interview questions just to get some to talk and because the District Attorney over looks our case and it is the largest going on locally, but nothing relevant. A really degrading moment that made us victims feel more violated.

"You do realize this could be a cause for a mistrial!" the attorney continued. This made her heart stop. 'I've heard cases of mistrials and I do not want one. I do not want him free! I will end up dead!' She could feel the blood run from her face.

There was more discussion between councils about the DA and Sheriff's Department, mainly because the defendant kept bringing up the subject. The judge did not call point of order during the whole dispute, just hearing either side. Once either side said their piece on the matter, the judge brought up the next matter of on life in prison or death penalty. It was always a heated topic even with the public. It's a topic that may be brought back up on voting ballets at the next local elections on whether to abolish the death penalty. She personally wanted the man punished severely for his crimes, even if it meant death penalty. She used to be one who would ponder a criminal's second chances, but now that it's happened to her personally, that hope is gone. The next topic brought up was when the next trial date will be. It's always decided then and there while all are present and available. It was decided that in two months' time will be the next court date.

She didn't hear her advocate explain the trial and what happened once they were out. That what happened is just a tactic that the defendant lawyer is trying to pull, just as they always do. The local news reporter was there as well, not close enough to hear the details from the advocate, but if anyone wanted to be interviewed for the paper, he was ready. Before this whole incident ever occurred in her life, she would give passing thought and give probably anything to the thought of what it would be like to be interviewed and the world know your story. But never like this. Now she disliked any prying in her life.

She said her farewells to everyone, trying to seem normal to everyone as they parted ways. Maybe even go out to dinner with one of her sisters when they had the time. She doesn't go to work on trial days anymore. They always screw up the day, even if they end early. So she heads home and do her best to be normal at home. Back in the day, many years back, she used to be a socialite and enjoy lunch dates with coworkers or evenings on the town. Now nobody barely sees her outside work or her house.

More medication. Tears streaming down her face as she tried to compose herself. Whenever she'd see him, in person or in the news, her heart would break and she would have to restart herself. It never gets easy, even after all these years. Years! You would think an obvious crime would have speedy trials with the guilty locked up forever, but it feels like the opposite! Instead the guilty is enjoying the luxury of notary and fame while the victims are locked in constant injustice and lose of security. And the victims such as herself have still not had their voices heard. Evidences presented shows no doubt but no witnesses have been called up, nor has there been word of scheduling the start of the true trial, not these preliminaries. There have not been a jury present nor picked out yet. And now word of mistrial? Before her voice is heard? Before she could get justice? These are the times she wished the guilty are tried guilty then and there and get their sentence quickly whether it's years, life, or for the sake of this case, death penalty.

Why did she survive that night if she was going to live through this torture? She did not want to live in this world anymore if she's going to keep suffering like this! She's not suicidal, but always questions, why her? Survivor's guilt as they say.

Just as she was about to feel the panic attack worsen, she could feel the medication set in. She could feel herself get tired and lethargic. This wasn't the normal afternoon medication setting in. This was a certain one the doctor prescribed just for these occasions. And she used them sparingly so they would have this quick effect on her. The best option was to just lay down and that's just what she did. Take a nap.

 _I can't get up. I'm pinned to the ground; my legs are not working! I could see blood everywhere! The smell! Always the smell! Why am I in a void? This is not a normal nightmare…_

When she wakes up, it was late afternoon. Nightmares. 'I don't normally have them during naps. And prescription takes care of bedtime. I know it's today, but if they continue, I need to talk to my doctor about them. I hate nightmares.'

She decided to at least try to clean the home while she has the extra day off. Her house is a decent home at least. She lived alone, in a nice three-bedroom house, next to a nice mountain side. How could someone score such a nice home and own it? She wasn't a person to own a home at this age either, still trying to find ways to fill the rooms with her stuff. Honestly, it's a house that's passed on from generation. It was her Papa's house, now she inherited it after his passing. Most all of his belongings were still there, in the same locations as if he were going to enter the back door. And he would still be entering that back door if it wasn't for...

Her sisters and brother did not want the house, due to its location. Older sister much prefers the city and social life. The younger brother and sister wasn't yet ready to settle down to one single house for decades on end. She wasn't quite ready yet either, but more ready than them and wasn't wanting the house to deteriorate more than it already has. Papa wasn't the best homeowner. True to being a bachelor after Mama and the kids left 20 years ago.

She was notified on her cell phone that a new email just came. She stopped her cleaning and opened it. Her boss was asked by her that she needed the report on the Sin'ka Children. The children she had to help find a foster home for. They were relatives of hers, distant cousins; still family. But business was business with what she worked and she worked for her family in a sort of way. The kids had put a toll on her physically and mentally, even to this day when writing the report. When dealing with family, you still need to follow policies. She didn't want to turn it in because it broke her heart where they ended up. The other part of the email asked if policies had the appropriate edits. Again, another thing she's been wishing she could put off.

She had another email awaiting her. Unfortunately, it was bad news from the attorney, that whatever date was decided before for the next trial will need to a continuance. Yet another continuance. And they didn't even wait a full 24 hours! This always happens! Whatever happened to the saying 'Right to a speedy trial?' And this one pushed it where it conflicts with timing of voting for death penalty. So if the 'people' vote to abolish it before the trial, then what?

She was done with the day! Just done!

Aside from her master bedroom, she managed to turn one of the other rooms into a full library room. Wall to wall bookshelves. A small desk to work on papers or if creativity struck, she could write in her journals. In a corner she had a beanbag and an ottoman with blankets inside. She was a collector, so some of her rare books, coins, fossils, and other collections were on display in this room. It was her favorite room that she did manage to make it her own and move her Papa's things out. She felt very bad about it, but he was using it as storage anyways. And under the junk storage, their old child beds and furniture. He never did move on when they moved out.

This was when she decided she was done with cleaning house and brought a cup'a with her and looked in the shelves for a good book to get lost in. So many classics, so many current popular ones, so many worlds!

She found a favorite, a classic. One that's been adapted to many different versions of itself but still a good classic. If she could just forget this world, maybe just for the evening, this would the perfect book. There's so much going on that she sometimes just can't handle. This world she thought she could, but not anymore. So another world would be nice. Someone who needs control, wouldn't it be nice where nonsense would be nice to grasp again?

She read the first couple chapters, enjoying the nonsensical world. Silly girl and poor rabbit being chased. It was getting very late, perhaps in the wee hours of the night by the time she was a good way into the book. She didn't even know she stopped reading.

Her cup of tea had also gone cold, snacks delved into, and pets curled up asleep. The medication took effect again.


	2. The Grid

Chapter 2

Grid

She opened her eyes and realized everything was in a haze. She fell asleep reading! But wait… She's not laying down. And this was definitely not her room once she finally got her eyes focused and realized that indeed it was around her that was in a haze, not her eyes. She could see her hands and arms clearly, but was she in a void or sort of abyss? Is she dreaming? 'I've seen this haze before...'

"Yes, you can say that." A voice appeared out of nowhere. She did not respond, not knowing why it even said those words. Did she herself say something out loud? There was a slight chuckle afterwards. Nothing malice, but sounded of amusement.

She continued to look around, wondering about this place. She noticed she was still in the clothes she wore to court earlier that day. Off white, long sleeved cardigan over a light peach short summer dress, with a belt over both outfits. Why would a dream have her wear the same clothes as the same day? Though dreams can be weird. She then tried to figure out if she could find ground or if she were going to keep floating around.

"If you would like, I could make it a bit more stable for you." The voice replied, still no body could be found. She startled, feeling vulnerable as ever. But nodded meekly knowing the security of a ground would be nice. Slowly she could feel ground at her feet, then her knees, and her hands, realizing she was in a kneeling position. Not sure if the ground was brought to her, or she was brought to the ground. It seems this void is ever moving around her so it's hard to tell. She stood up, straightening up her skirt in the process.

"Thank you, whomever you are?" She called, not sure if she should. There was no response. She paused, looking around and wondered again where she was.

"You are at a Crossroads." The voice called.

"Can you please stop doing that! Who are you?"

"I really don't mean. Would you like me to present myself?" She wasn't sure if he understood the ominous voice act, the guessing what she's wondering, or just his attitude. But she nodded just the same. Obviously he was observing her, so a nod would suffice. If she could put a face to the voice, maybe she could make sense of it all. Before her appeared a man. A good looking man that she's never thought she's seen before. They say people in your dreams are people you've met before. Him, she's sure they've never met. Even, medium length silver hair. A charming face, but wearing an eye patch? And his clothes were rather interesting as well. And he was floating. But perhaps she could be considered floating as well since the floor was invisible.

She wasn't sure what to say to him once she finally seen his face. She was never one to come up with conversations with anybody, especially men, on the spot. It seemed that he was waiting for her to make the first icebreaker, watching her reactions, reading her reactions. So all that came out was:

"Thank you." With a slight bow. She wasn't quite sure why she bowed. She wasn't much of a formal person to begin with. But it still amused the man.

"You don't need to be thanking me quite yet. I haven't even done anything. The fun has just begun." This brought a smile to his lips and curiosity to her face. "There is a reason you are here, yes? Not everyone wanders into my domain."

"Domain? I'm not sure where I am." She motioned to the abyss. "Aren't I in a dream? A lucid dream?" Knowing how she could feel her own touch and see the colors of the abyss, can tell when you're dreaming. Dreams are not normally this detailed unless it's lucid.

"You can carry on believing it is a dream. If you so choose. But I'm curious what brings you here in the first place."

"I'm asleep at home…" She looked at him skeptically. "I…. really don't know what… you mean…"

"It's simple really. Not just anybody can enter without reason. So you must have reason, or there must be reason that you're needed." The man tried explaining without explaining much of anything. She continued to look at him with her eyes furrowed and unsure. Finally, he replied "Allow me."

He floated over to her, which would have been strange, if they were not in a dream? So she thought. He was very close to her before she could protest. Gently placing his chilled hands on her cheeks and jaw line, he brought his face close to hers. She tried to pull away, but his hands kept her steady. She probably could have pulled completely away, considering he did not hold a firm grip on her, but he had a gentle smile that told her it was okay. Gently he placed his forehead to hers for a couple seconds, closing his eyes.

She didn't feel anything, did not see anything. But whatever it was, when he pulled away he was smiling for a whole different reason. He pulled out a golden smoking pipe from a pocket in his coat and took a pip of it as he smiled at her. She rubbed her forehead, looking at her hand from time to time to see if anything came from it, trying to make sense of the situation.

"Yes, I see why Wonderland chose you." He finally said. A smirk escaped his lips.

"Wonderland?" She cried out. "There's no such thing as Wonderland! Wonderland is a story that many people just dream about. I AM dreaming! Unless you gave me some lucid drug somehow!" She paused for a moment as if realizing a question. "What did you do?"

"Heartland to be exact. I merely required some information. I can take it for you. Make it go away."

"..What do you mean go away? What are you talking about?" She questioned but when he made a nodded motion towards her she still looked at him dumbfounded.

He continued to elaborate. "I can make your pain go away."

"You can't just make this go away." She motioned her head, then she motioned the rest of her body, the damages. She was almost to tears. Memories of what caused her damages resurfaced. If he could take it all away. 'Can he make me back to normal?' she wondered as she glanced at her elbow, whatever underneath was hidden with the blouse sleeve.

"No. I can't make you physically better. But.." He pulled out a small container from one of his pockets. A cylinder shaped glass vial with a clover shaped topper. A liquid was inside. "I know what can not only help, but cure your trauma."

She looked at the small bottle, not sure if to call it a bottle. "So you don't have a solution for it all. Don't you dare do that again!" Tears finally escaped her angry eyes. "I've already been through enough!"

The man paused, not wanting to distress the maiden. "I'm truly sorry! But I'm only trying to help. It seems you want to find something, anything to 'cure' you from that life you are running from. You're not very happy with how life was for you and you wish to change it. Well, this will help you." He held it out again.

"How can that small bottle help me? I'm already under a lot of meds. How can I know it's safe?" How can she be wondering if something screwed with her medications? And to be listening to him like he was selling something instead of honestly being helpful. But for some reason, the vial intrigued her.

"It'll help you forget. I know how you just want to forget about him and what he did to you, your family. You can." He came close to her, placing it in her hands. "You long for days to be carefree again. When you can enjoy admiration of others instead of keeping yourself locked away out of fear from others? You want others to see this side of you that even you yourself haven't brought out in overdue time. When you can join in games again. The you you've almost forgotten about." The man continued again. "I know you also wish to be helpful. You are needed in Wonderland."

"Needed? Why am I needed?" She held it in her hands. Stared at it, contemplating. Stray tears ran down her cheeks. How can this unknown man know what she's going through? Know her history? He spoke the truth, on how she was feeling. What does he suddenly know and suddenly offer a cure? 'Can I trust him?' She looked at him and he gave a nod. She wasn't sure if he was nodding towards the bottle or to her question that he's not really answering. But strangely he seemed to understand her.

"Are you sure it will cure my PTSD? WILL it cure it?" She asked, uncapping the clover top. I made a small pop sound as she opened it.

"Yes. Heartland will definitely keep your mind very much preoccupied, you won't even know that you've lost track of time. It's a magical place. Also, I can be sure to erase all memories you want erased. You won't even know they are missing. Alice will be happy to have another Outsider."

She continued to look at him and the bottle puzzled. He looked at his pipe, talking to himself in a sort of rhyme. "Wonderland, an adventurous land. You've tried to picture this place and the people as they would interact with 'non-sensical' views. How would it feel if you could join them? Carefree? Fun? With never ending tea parties. You've pictured this world where you thought you'd never be. But what if, you could?"

She wasn't sure she quite caught the last comment, nor the whole comment for that matter as it was all a dream. She was sure she's heard the last puzzling rhyme somewhere before but don't know where. But like any dream, she didn't follow any sense, and tilted the bottle up, second guessing or not on the drink. Before she took the daring swig, she asked one last question of her acquaintance. "What's your name?" Then dumped the contents in her mouth.

"You can call me Nightmare. Welcome to the game, Lily M'Lake." He smiled in a way that may seem to lock a deal. She almost choked on the contents if it weren't already completely down her throat. Choked both from the bitter taste of the medicine, and she didn't recall giving him her name. His name sent shivers down her spine;

Nightmare.


	3. Arrival

Chapter 3

Note: I've read & have all the Manga that's out in America multiple times, and I've played the Wonderful Wonder World Otome game available in App (90% complete). I believe I have a grasp on their characters for the most part, but let me know if anyone seems out of character. I strive to improve. (Just haven't read anything from Diamond yet except online spoilers and background notes)

Arrival

Julius was working at his desk when he heard a ruckus at the top of the tower. He paused from his work the first couple times, really hoping they were the birds making nests in the eaves, but glancing outside, he saw that the time period was definitely not time for birds. He gave an exasperated sigh as he got up to check it out. Perhaps it was a good time to take a break anyways.

Before he could make it to the top, he saw a woman on the steps to the top. She must have figured out that the only way down was to take the stairs. But with the stairwell being dark at this time and very few windows, the noise must have been her missteps. Once she seen a man with a lantern, she paused, grasping the railing.

"I'm so sorry! I've no clue how I-"

"What are you doing up here?!" Julius interrupted before she could finish. Nobody is supposed to be up the clock tower, especially without his knowledge. She startled and just stared at him. "Who gave you permission to be up there!" He demanded more than asked but she just looked away from him and the light.

"I don't know where I am…" She finally said. He looked at her up and down finally, taking a good look at her. She couldn't possibly be what he thinks she is. They already have an Outsider in these lands. And it's very rare to have a second enter at the same time. He didn't think it's unheard of, but not very likely.

"What's your name?" He eventually asked setting the lantern down on the even side of the railing. He gestured her to continue down the steps.

She hesitated for a moment then slowly continued down the steps. "My name's Lily." As she came down the steps, she relied heavily on the railing, a cane arched in the crook of her elbow. She noticed Julius staring at the cane, so she tucked it closer to her and tried to rely less on the railing, almost trying to be normal. In turn this made Julius look away. "Once you get down, I guess I have a lot of explaining to do. Do you have any idea as to how you ended up on my roof?"

"I woke up and… I didn't realize how high up I was till I looked over. Nobody was there." She thought about her dream and the vial lying next to her when she woke but was that relevant to how she ended up there?

"Nobody brought you? You just wandered into Heartland on your own accord?" He asked again, leading the way to his living quarters.

"Heartland? This is Heartland? The man in my dream said the same! That I was being taken to Heartland …or Wonderland!" She paused at the end of the steps wondering how her dream was connected indeed.

"A man in your dream? You can't mean that Caterpillar?" He glanced back as he headed to his kitchen, grabbing two mugs and filling them with coffee.

"I don't know what you mean by Caterpillar, but he called himself a nightmare… If so, I don't want to see him again..." She sighed and tried to find a place to sit. Everywhere there were little gears and mechanical things strewn about. Maybe some books here or there. The sounds of clocks ticking everywhere but none hanging on the wall. Perhaps he was clock maker. She was about to just decide to lean against a wall, not sure what was safe, but he set the mugs at a table she didn't notice was cleared. She paused before sitting down and sipping the coffee, enjoying a nice warm beverage after being up on a cold cobble stoned roof. But something was missing. Cautiously she asked. "Do you have sugar?"

He glanced at her, the coffee, then nodded towards the kitchen. Once he finally sat down and in the lighting of his home, he could get a better look at her. Short average height for a lady, with long dark brown hair pulled back. She had dark skin, but not too dark. Her outfit seemed casual enough. A light orange soft dress to her mid-thighs covered by a tan light sweater, and a belt holding both together and slip on dark shoes. She looked older than Alice, but then again Alice was older than she seemed. But this lady was definitely in her mid-twenties. Nothing out of the ordinary for this woman that he could tell.

"He is not called 'a nightmare', that's his name. Why would he bring you here? You don't look right for Heartland." He watched as she went to get the sugar, she left the cane at the table and hobbled cautiously over to the counter, but she did pause at his words. Before she could protest, not sure if she was the type to anger quickly; he has gotten used to Alice's moments. "And I'm not talking about that."

"Then what do you mean? I'm really lost and confused at what is going on, but that Nightmare guy seemed to think that 'Wonderland' chose me for some reason. I don't know how a book could choose someone. I was just at home reading and fell asleep!"

"A book! Now you are making no sense. You are in Heartland now. This is the Country of Hearts. Did Nightmare tell you or prepare you for anything?" He sighed into his hands. Lily added sugar to her coffee as she thought for a bit. It might have been considered too much sugar for Julius's tastes. "It was like a dream. He told me Wonderland is a wonderful place and gave me this nasty 'drink me' bottle."

At this Julius jerked up. "Drink me bottle? What drink me bottle? You didn't, did you?" But as he asked, she pulled out the vial from her blouse pocket. She was pretty sure he made a face that could be described as 'unbelievable' but she wasn't sure what he was upset about. "…Are you serious?"

"He said it was medicine. To cure me! Help me… Forget...? I'm not really sure because I'm not sure what I'm to forget. It couldn't cure my physical wounds he said, but-"

"It's not a cure! That's not-" Julius interjected with frustration. Again he sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose and took off his glasses, and then brought his mug to his lips before he said anything he would regret, trying to finds words to explain. Why is he always the one to do the introductions and explain everything? One of these days he's just going to lock the doors and not let anyone in. The only sound breaking the silence were the clocks ticking.

He opened his eyes he didn't realize he'd closed and seen her quietly crying. What does he do now? How did he make her cry? "What's wrong?! Please don't cry in my house!"

"If it's not a cure, then what did I take? I took it because I was hoping I could… I don't even know anymore... I just have this... Why am I telling you this!?" She cried harder, not sure if she should cry in her hands, or her arm. She just lost all modesty. Julius was dumbfounded. He never knew what to do when anyone cries, let alone women. Should he pat them on the back, offer a towel, leave the room? Instead he thought maybe a distraction might be better.

"Maybe if I explain things, it would help you understand." He finally said. She hiccupped her cries to a stop and quietly nodded, using her sleeve to wipe her wet face. As he would explain, every now and then she would take sips of her coffee.

"As I said before, you are in the Country of Hearts, which is part of Wonderland. We are divided into three warring territories and a neutral territory. So I don't know where you get the 'Wonderful Place' from…" He explained the territories and the war between them. Explained the vial and what she must do in order to return back to her home land. He briefly explained the difference between the Role holders, Faceless, and Outsiders play, but did not delve too much into the details on each subject, saying she'll come to find out more as she played the game. He told her that there were some things about Wonderland that she may not be accustom to, but with time she will get used to it.

By the end of the session, she was quiet, but thankfully dried up of tears. However, she was not looking at him so he could not read her. Eventually she put the bottle on the table, as empty as her coffee mug, and sighed with a heavy breath. "It's really a lot to take in. I'm nowhere near home. And I only have these clothes." Then as if with a realization she sat up. "My meds! What about my meds! I need to take them!"

"Your what?"

"I take medication! I need them! If I don't I will be in serious pain and my panic attacks!" She began to pat about her pockets, hoping to find her pills. She thought she might have a panic attack right then.

"Why do you need to take your medication? If you don't mind me asking?" He gulped down the last of his coffee and got up to clear the other dishes.

"I… Well… I take my pain meds because…" She paused, trying to remember the reason. She knew it was something that controlled her life. She noticed him waiting for an answer, so she replied "It's a long story."

He nodded. Now he's beginning to see somewhat what Nightmare took. It seems to be similar to Alice's case. "I see."

"You know, I'm really terrible at this… After you explained everything to me and helped me out, I never did get your name. I'm really hoping it's not Chasm or something like Nightmare's." She replied the last part in a quite tone, hoping he wouldn't hear. He turned to her, almost a glare at the last comment but tried to ignore it. "It's Julius. Julius Monrey. It's late so you might want to get some shut eye. You can use the bed over there."

She glanced over at the direction he motioned, realizing that the bed was a bunk or loft bed. It was almost a realization as well that maybe she couldn't sleep up on it. "Where are you going to sleep?"

"I don't need to sleep right now. I am behind in work because of you." A lie considering he's always behind in work, but at least he had an excuse.

"Um… What about my meds though?"

"I think you will come to realize that the longer you are here; you won't need them. You might even forget about them." He sat at a different table, a desk, and began to work on something, propping his glasses back on his face. Probably to do with the gears. She looked back at the daunting task of the bed again, wishing it was lower. But if 'Wonderland chose her' she might need to prove herself with a simple task as a bed. She hobbled over to it, grabbing the wooden railing as she set the cane to the side. Stepping on the wooden steps up to the mattress, but when she had to put weight on the particular left leg so she could step up with the right, she favored it, putting all strength and weight in her arms and quickly not putting any pressure on the leg. Eventually she made it up without falling down. Once she made it to the top, she noticed Julius watching her, probably curious as to how she was going to get up. She waved at him, but it only made him turn back to his work. Is it because of how late it is; what time is it? Or is he always like this?

She got comfortable under the covers, wishing she could change into something more appropriate and fitting for bed. A skirt, blouse and undergarments are not really comfortable to sleep in, but she couldn't quite change into anything available. Plus, the fact that there was a man present in the same room didn't help. These living quarters were not exactly separated in rooms, but more like a studio. If the strange man suggested she sleep in his bed with him still present in the room, then that must mean there are no other available rooms. The bedroom, living room, kitchen, dining, and workplace were all one room as far as she could tell. Maybe a bathroom somewhere. Even though she had her back to the living space and she faced the wall, she could still hear him working quietly. The tapping and small clanks of the metal. Even his heavy sighs. She wondered if he was going to sleep on a couch or somewhere.

She didn't realize how tired she was. She did just wake up from the roof top. Perhaps it was residual drowsiness from up there. It was night time and her internal clock told her to go to sleep, plus the clock sounds everywhere were not helping. She wanted to keep wondering about where she was, if she was going to get home, or if she was continuing to dream, but before she knew it, she did indeed fall asleep.

Not long after she did pass out, the time changed to Afternoon. But she didn't wake up again for another time period or more.


	4. Recognizer

Chapter 4

Recognizer

Lily was wandering around the forest; not sure what direction she was going or if she was going the right direction. If she turned around, she would see the Clock Tower getting farther in the distance. It was a nice afternoon, and Julius kicked her out of the tower. She was hesitant to wander out to other places that were warring with each other. But she recalled earlier from when she woke up.

"You let me sleep in! It's already noon, I never sleep in!" She exclaimed as she tried to figure out how to get out of the bunk. Eventually she got down without breaking her neck, but made a mental note to herself to next time ask for the couch.

"You slept through noon twice. It doesn't really have much relevance whether you slept through the day or the night. Only that you got enough sleep to get you motivated to get things done." Julius replied not even looking up from his work. Lily paused, trying to gather what he just said.

"I slept for several days?! How is that possible?"

"Did I say you slept for days? I said you slept through noon twice. As I mentioned before, there are things about this land that you are just going to have to get used to." He paused momentarily to explain this then continued on.

"I'm confused… How can I sleep through noon… but…"

Julius sighed and finally set the tool down. He wasn't going to get out of this and get work done at the same time. "Time and days are irrelevant here. Night, noon, and evening come in different intervals, no schedule and not on time. Why must I explain everything?"

She looked away embarrassed and fiddled with one of the hems of her dress. She didn't quite understand what he meant, but she didn't want to embarrass herself by asking any more questions. However, her stomach wanted to ask one more question after it made a large gargling noise. It was loud enough for him to hear it in the silence of the clocks ticking. She glanced at him, wondering if he did indeed hear it and seen he had an expression that told that indeed he did. For a man who tried to devoid himself of emotions, he certainly could not hide his expressions. Julius got up from his work and walked over to his kitchen. But instead of handing her food, he handed her cash. Puzzled she didn't quite accept it.

"Here. I don't have a household to feed the whole neighborhood. So go and entertain yourself with this." He took her hand and put the money in it. "It's enough go get you two or three meals if you spend it wisely."

"Wait? You want me to go out there where there's a war going on?" Lily protested.

"It's not a war zone if that's what you're thinking. If you are careful not to get caught up in cross fire, then you will do fine. Beside, you want to get home don't you?" She didn't answer, just looked at the money, different than the money she was used to at home. But he continued, "You are going to need to get used to the residents of this country in order to do that. And none of them are going to be stopping by my place. I have far too much to do to be babysitting an Outsider."

Get to know the residents of this country, but while there is a war going on? She was still trying to figure all of what the guy said before he kicked her out. Honestly, what kind of concept is that? She was glad he trusted her with his money, and eventually she will need to pay him back, once she figures out how much he actually gave her. But honestly she would have been happy to stay inside for several days. Maybe a week or so, just deal with his attitude. She's not very good at remembering names she'll admit, and for him to tell her his name just before bed wasn't the best idea. Perhaps that vial screwed up her memory. Does she really need to get to know the area so soon as well? She can remember maps and areas, but didn't do too well with names. She put the money in one of her pockets, along with the only other possession she had, the bottle, before she set out.

She was glad he was right about not needing her meds when she was walking the dirt paths. She still needed her cane, but not for the pain. More for stability, especially on a dirt path. She began to wonder why she even needed it in the first place. Lily sat on a bolder and tried to test out her legs. The right leg was alright and seemed to be working fine. There were two round scars that seemed to be correlated to each other on either side of her calf. A through and through. Her left leg was different though. From just below the knee down, it just did not want to work. The ankle might twitch or try some support, same with the joint of the knee, but the foot itself would not lift or move on its own, would not do anything as much as her mind commanded it. The calf and foot also did not have any feeling to it. Was it paralyzed? Farther inspection, she noticed her upper inner left thigh had a similar through and through hole scar, but larger. Was that the cause? Why and how can she not know her own body? Was this something to do with this world?

She quickly put the skirt to her dress down and straightened it, glad she was alone in a forest or woods. Don't need anybody to see her with her skirt lifted exposing her entire inner thigh! She continued walking the path, not sure where it was leading her. Glad she wasn't in any rush, because a normal person would be rushing her with her cane. Did this world by any chance have transportation? Would she see any coming down the path? There were forks in the road and decisions were made spontaneously. There were no signs saying which way went where, and she honestly didn't know where she was going. Just hoped she didn't run into trouble, or trouble didn't find her.

The good afternoon eventually turned to evening, or was it morning? You couldn't really tell where the sun was in the sky and she couldn't remember if the guy with long blue hair and clocks mentioned morning. But the sky was glowing a beautiful orange and birds sang away. She continued down the path until the noise of the birds turned to something else. Carnival music?

'Was this one of the warring states? Why would a carnival be at war?' She wondered as she came to the front gate. People were coming in and out of the entrance, happy families and couples. Single people enjoying the day off. You could tell who the employees were, all dressed the same and with the same hairstyles. Why do they have the same hairstyles? Was it a requirement for the job? Are they wearing wigs? She watched the people enter and exit the park, keeping her back to the base of a building. She wasn't sure what she should do.

Eventually something, or someone caught her eye. A young man, getting off one of the rides near the entrance. He was dressed as a punk kid, but looked older than that. Black clothes that barely covered anything, and was that a skirt or a kilt? His hair was pink, carried around a large boa that was also pink. But what really caught her eyes were the ears and tail. Cat ears and tail. Pink cat ears and tail. And everyone else didn't seem to notice him. But then again the man earlier had long blue hair. This really was a strange world or land.

"Hello!" A call caught her off guard. She startled, but tried to compose herself. When did someone notice her? It was one of the women staff members. "Welcome to the Amusement Park! Please come in and join in the festivities we have to offer! Have you visited us before?"

Lily wasn't sure what to make of this welcome. She glanced at the staff member, then where the pink cat guy was in the park, but it appears he had gone to another ride. "I… I…"

"Oh don't be shy!" It was almost like every comment she made was exclaimed. "Come! We can show you around the park!" Before Lily could oppose, the woman grabbed her hand and pulled her into the park. She glanced at the ticket booth, not sure if she should mention that she hadn't paid for a ticket yet. But the woman was pretty set on showing the park, she didn't think it mattered at this point.

She was pulled to different rides, each she declined. She mentioned she hadn't eaten yet that day, which brought a very 'exaggerated' sad face from the lady staff member as well as other staff around her. So she was dragged to an eatery that she was told had very nice food and was enjoyed by most if not all the customers. She was sat down at a table and handed a menu. Finally given peace and able to give her legs rest. Being dragged by the staff didn't give her chance to use her cane nor time to even mention her leg. She was practically dragged everywhere and if she even stumbled, it wouldn't have been noticed because they were moving again. She was surprised she didn't drop her cane.

"I hope my staff members didn't scare you out of a meal?" A man walked up to her. She glanced up, expecting a business man in a suit; well, he was wearing a suit but not what she was expecting. Something you would expect to find in a thrift shop, but perhaps it's a style that would go well with this place. He also had a small braid that he had pulled to the front. His accent made her think of the South or was it Scottish?

"Um… no. No! They didn't. They were very helpful really. This is my first time here so I guess they gave me a grand tour." She looked up at him, smiling to show no harm done. He blinked a couple times, taking one of the seats at her table. She looked at him confused, then at the staff members around, noticing they were getting excited and whispering amongst themselves.

"Miss, where are you from if you don't mind me asking?" She shouldn't have been shocked by this question, considering the lecture or lesson she had from earlier, but perhaps she wasn't quite used to it yet. "Um.. I'm from… I'm not from around here…"

"That's what I thought! I can always tell!" He exclaimed with a big grin. He slapped his knee and leaned back in the chair and lifted his leg up to rest on the other, ordering a drink from the staff. "You're a Foreigner aren't cha?"

"So I've been told. But I don't quite understand what everybody means." She glanced back at the menu, feeling embarrassed and like this was going to be another lecture like earlier.

"Everybody? Who's everybody and why are they not explaining it properly? Don't worry about it Hun, meal's on me." He winked and when the drinks were brought over, hers as well apparently, he told the staff what orders to bring. Lily thanked them for the drink. "That's not just any tea. It's peach-lemon with a dash of – you're old enough to drink right?" He paused at that thought.

She finally smiled, perhaps the first real smile this whole trip, and nodded. His laugh seemed to remind her of someone. She took a sip out of the straw, but didn't taste any of the alcohol. Must be a well-made drink then. He continued on, seeing that she approved. "As I was saying, I can tell who's a Foreigner! Boy, when I saw Alice, I knew right away too! She was new to everything but boy she caught on quickly! You two might hit it off! Say, what's your name?"

"Lily."

"Lily eh? You're one of very few words. You can call me Gowland! I'm the owner of this here park!" He gestured around to the park, the noises and laughter around. He seemed pretty proud of it. "So what brings you to my park?"

"Well, the guy at the Clock Tower kinda kicked me out with cash. But then again, I don't know if I was really staying there or not. I just landed on his roof last night, or the other night… These days are rather confusing really."

"Julius, that ol' hermit? I may need to have a talkin' with him about manners. You can stay with me if you'd like!" She glanced at him, almost raising an eyebrow. She remembered Julius's place. He continued. "I have rooms! My amusement park also hosts its guests at times. So I have plenty of rooms for you to choose from!" He gave a chuckle, perhaps to the thought of a woman sharing his room.

"Thanks Gowland. I really do appreciate. You really don't seem like you're in a war." She looked around, the evening/morning sky was still up and the sounds of the amusement park was all around. It felt like a perfect day for the area, why would a war be going on. And again the thought popped in her head as to why Wonderland chose her. Was she to stop the war?

"Ha ha! Nothing is ever as it seems." He took a swig of his drink. Was he drinking something different as hers? Should a manager or owner be drinking on the job? "I would say 'more at conflict' than a war. But you are safe within these walls. Of course you are welcome to go wander out and encouraged to do so. How else do you find new friends? You can call this Amusement Park your home for as long as you like." She nodded her thanks. Gowland gave a friendly wink to her.

"I do have a question." She replied as she took another sip. He smiled, glad that she's initiating conversation still. "How can you tell that I'm an Outsider …or Foreigner? I don't look nor feel different aside from my handicap. Unless Alice has the same? I seen a guy earlier with pink cat ears and a tail! Was he an Outsider?"

With this Gowland burst out laughing. She wasn't quite sure what to make of it. She had to wait a few for him to catch his breath. "Oh man! You must be talking about Boris that mangy cat! He is far from an Outsider! Oh boy, I haven't had a good laugh in a couple time periods." He wiped away laughter tears, just as the food came.

He ordered her fish and chips with a large side of coleslaw. She was expecting amusement park food to be corn dogs or hot dogs. But thankfully it was something filling. Not something she would have ordered herself, but not something she would turn down either. She thanked the staff, and waited for him to continue.

"No, certain people such as myself, Julius… Boris... and several others you are bound to meet, are Role holders."

"Julius… mentioned Role holders and Outsiders, and another I can't quite remember... He said Role holders must play the game, the others are like background."

"The Faceless. Yep. The Role holders, as the name implies, have a certain role in this land that's part of the game. The Faceless are those you see walking past day to day or my staff for example." Lily glanced to the staff members. Now that he mentioned it, their faces were not very distinguishable. She didn't pay much mind before but back at home she kind of did the same. Unless you knew someone well, you didn't pay much mind to some passerby or store clerk's features. But now she was looking at everyone, noticing that their faces were there if you looked close enough or paid close attention, but blurred or hazed if you paid no mind. Now it was getting creepy. She looked at Gowland. His features were clear! A sturdy jawline, had stubble on his chin, and wore glasses, were just a few things she could point out. She could also remember the expressions Julius made!

"You yourself are a Foreigner, not from this land. You don't have a Role that we Role holders know of but you have a gift of distinguishing Faceless as we've found with Alice. You also have something we don't have." He continued his explanation.

"And what's that?" She was getting more curious of his explanation. He had just taken a bite out of his fish, so he couldn't quite explain just yet. But he wasn't able to either. Just at that moment, a different voice appeared.

"I thought I smelt fish!"

~.~.~.~

I'm really hoping to get some input on this story. I've been working hard on it, already have chapter 14 typed up and just wanting to stagger the chapters out so I don't catch up to what I have. I promised myself I wouldn't post up the story until I had 10 chapters completed.

But Reviews would be appreciated!

Can I get at least 5 reviews for now?

Questions you have?


	5. Beats and Scratches

Chapter 5

Beats & Scratches

"Old man! You need to stop selling this imitation stuff and sell the real deal!" The voice behind her chided. This brought Gowland to finish his fish in his mouth faster to reply with a comeback. "Oi Boris! This is real fish and you know it!"

Lily turned around, fork still in her mouth, recognizing the name 'Boris'. Will she be meeting this cat person already? Immediately she recognized the instant pink and black color coordination. But failed to notice before, due to distance, that he had on jewelry as well. Or could she consider piercings and chains jewelry? His boa even had metals latched onto it. And of course notable, the ears.

It was probably noticeable that Lily was staring at Boris considering it felt the moment was broken by Gowland. "Boris, I want you to meet Lily! I bet you can't guess who she is?" He had a large grin.

"Well I can't say she's your girlfriend because no one would go out with an old man like you!" Boris chided again. Lily almost chocked on her food at that comment. "See! Even she agrees with me!" He laughed as he patted her back.

"Don't joke! It's not like you have anyone at your side, you punk kid!" Gowland growled. He handed Lily her drink which she gladly took. "No! She's a Foreigner!"

"No way! You serious?" Boris stopped patting and went around to face her. He wanted to get a better look at her now. "I thought we only got one?"

"I thought so too."

Once she finally could get her voice cleared she looked up at them. "Do you guys always treat Outsiders like this?"

"Well," Boris stood up, scratching his temple in contemplation. "We've never really get them that often. You and Alice are the only ones I've encountered."

"Oi, Boris. Don't be treating her like that." Gowland replied.

"Me?! You were too! I'm not the only one!" Boris pulled up a chair and sat down.

"Who said you could join us?!"

"I did! You don't mind if I join in do you?" He turned to Lily with a sweet smile. She didn't quite realize he was asking her until the longing stare and silence got her. To which she blushed. "I'll take that as you don't mind." He sat back and as a staff member was about to come take his order, he turned them down. "So did the bunny bring you in too? Have you got the grand tour? Has this guy offered his 'room service' to you yet?" Boris bore down on all the questions. The last one got Gowland to grid his teeth.

"I really don't know what you mean!"

"Cool it Bor… She just came from Julius's."

"Let her tell her story." Boris glanced at Gowland coolly then back at Lily with a smile. He waited for her to continue, resting his head on his hands, his tail swishing with interest. She didn't quite realize until now about his eyes, or more like, eye. The other eye was always covered by his hair, and even then, closed. But his other eye, it was golden and cat like.

She took a sip of her drink to get her bearings then set it down. "Well, like he said, I've only been at Julius's and here. I woke up on the Clock Tower roof. From what I can remember, Nightmare had me drink this potion." She motioned her fingers the size of the bottle. "I don't know any rabbit except in the tales of…"

She paused suddenly, furrowing her brow in thought. Her hand was still in the motion of the bottle. 'Alice in Wonderland. And this cat mentions a rabbit. I don't know who Julius could be, nor Gowland. They all have normal names. But Boris…'

"You by chance aren't the Cheshire Cat are you?" She asked Boris. Boris looked puzzled at her, then at Gowland. 'Do they not know the book? But Heartland is Wonderland right?' Julius said so when explaining things to her, but he was even confused when she mentioned the book.

"Alright Gowland, what drink did you give her?" Boris turned to the other man accusingly. Gowland of course protested saying it was a simple drink. At that moment, the sky changed to noon again. The two men arguing didn't seem to notice, but Lily looked around noticing the atmosphere of the place change. Instead of feeling like she was eating dinner, she felt like she was eating lunch. At this point she noticed some fries were missing and seen Boris helping himself to them as he was busy arguing with Gowland. 'Are they always like this?' She wondered. Eventually Boris turned to her again.

"Hey, uh… I never did get your name…" he chuckled and took another fry.

"Lily" Her and Gowland replied in unison. Gowland tried to tell Boris that he introduced earlier but Boris ignored him. "Lily! How about I give you the grand tour! I can show you not only the park but around Heartland! I can even introduce you to Alice! What do you say?"

She glanced at him, then to Gowland to see if he would protest this, but Gowland just smiled.

"Who better to show you around than Boris! He knows everyone and friends with everyone!" Gowland replied with a nod. Reminded her of a father approving of a certain friend. She was really hoping he would oppose this as well considering they butted heads on everything else. She wasn't ready to go explore the world yet. She wasn't ready to leave this small comfort bubble she was just forming. Perhaps she's going to have to tell him herself instead of hiding behind Gowland.

"I really don't think I'm ready for that… I just got here, just this morning. I can't take on everything this afternoon! Can I take this day and the next couple days to just get to know the park?"

Both guys seemed to contemplate this, but before they could argue more, "I don't even have a room yet. Gowland was just offering me one earlier."

"This geezer's? You can share mine. I promise I can keep you far more entertained longer than him. I have so many cool things in my room." Boris insisted. She wasn't sure if he was hinting at something or just showing off. Definitely one who doesn't like to be one upped by Gowland, if not anybody. "Whadya say Lily?"

"I'd rather my own, peaceful room, not to be shared with any guys please. I just had to sleep in a strange man's bed last night!" She tried to bury her face in her hands, couldn't believe she was having this conversation with two more strange men. How embarrassing! Gowland was rambling on as well on how his rooms were quality and she wasn't staying in his particular private room. Boris joked that quality wasn't great if you can't personalize it, and she might feel better in a room with a more personal touch. She was actually quite surprised to be involved in quite the conversation, she had to laugh inside her hands. This would not happen at home. Boris smiled, noticing she was enjoying her time with them. She just seemed like the serious type, or someone who had so many walls up; it felt good to him to make someone like that to laugh or smile on a first meeting.

"Then promise you'll come see my room sometime, 'k!" Boris leaned closer to Lily's face. Perhaps he could get her to open up more. "I want to hear a promise."

"..I don't know if I can promise that… I don't make promises." She mumbled in her hands, almost hiding from him. Now it became a game to Boris, unbeknownst to her. He leaned closer, his face very close so his nose practically nudging her fingers. His hair tickling her. "You can promise me this at least." He whispered. She wasn't sure why he was whispering, if it was just a low cool voice close to her.

"I can see what I can do." She replied just as quietly back at him, but not the soft whispered tone, hoping it would get him to back off from her personal space. She still did not remove her hands in fear of what Boris would do. Lily glanced at Gowland but it seemed like he wanted to ignore the cat's antics. Does Boris do this often with the ladies? When Boris got the best answer that he's going to get, he paused, eye dilated at her, then pulled away with a smirk. Perhaps he pushed too far.

"I'm bored!" Boris announced suddenly as he hopped out of the chair. He walked past Lily, back toward the park, but made sure his tail brushed up against her. He may have been bored, but he wasn't done having fun with the new Outsider. With that he sprinted out to find a new person to toy with before he could hear a protest. Lily rubbed the spot where his tail brushed, watching him go. She wasn't sure what to make of him. Definitely a punk, and again, reminded her of someone, but couldn't quite place whom.

Gowland cleared his throat as he finished his plate. "That is Boris for you. That cat can be a real pain. Anyways. Perhaps I should show you to your room, or I can have one of my staff members show you the way."

"I don't want to take up anymore of your time. You've already done plenty!" She nodded a thank you. Gowland smiled at her. He really thought her and Alice would get along.

"Well then I'll have a staff member come for you when you are ready. If you need me for anything I'll be around the park!" He in turn got up from his chair and patted her on the head. He realized this was something he would do to Alice and chuckled to himself. Perhaps the young lady isn't as young as Ms. Alice, but hopefully she can liven up the place like before. There was a short time when Boris moped around because Alice stopped coming by, but then he came to his senses and she returned with news of living with the Hatter's. Gowland is the guy who would prefer other's happiness so of course he was happy with wherever Alice went while Boris tried his best to show his support. Oh to remember those days!

"Oh before I forget!" He turned around and pulled something from his pocket. He handed Lily a golden slip as she was being helped by two of the staff members, the plates already cleared. "This is an all access pass to the park. You're welcomed to any ride and any entertainment venue available here! I will also let all the staff know you will be staying so to make you feel welcomed!"

"Thank you Gowland." She smiled at him. Then without really thinking about it, or before she even knew what she was doing, she gave him a hug. "You've been very helpful! And giving me a home when I have none."

He wrapped one arm around her. "Aww, Baby Girl." They parted and again he patted her head as he walked off. He wondered how long it will take the rest of Heartland to hear the news.

Lily watched him walk off and looked at the ticket that read 'Grande Pass'. Then followed the two workers to the room. Once she got settled in, which really wasn't much, just the ticket, vial, and setting her cane next to her on the bed, she assessed the room. At least the bed wasn't a loft bed, but there were steps up to the bed area. And the room was just as colorful and busy as outside was. The guy really liked the carnival theme. But at least the bed was comfortable.

She wondered about clothes and how long she was going to be here. How long has Alice been here? But the way they talked about her, it seemed like she lived in this Wonderland/Heartland now. Is she really the same 'Alice' in Wonderland? Is she dreaming or did she somehow go to a different world? She can finally concentrate on these thoughts on her own without distractions or worry of the woods.

She went to a desk, trying to find a notepad and pen. Usually guest rooms come with certain amenities. In the process she noticed no phone line, but they do have electricity for light. What time era are they? Or are they their own considering functioning cat ears and tail? No room service menu either. Finally, she found a notepad and pen. She needs to write what she's encountered down.

Even though who and what she's encountered had similarities to the book she was reading before she passed out, there was no proof. She had to try and remember where she left off, if there was enough substantiary proof to make the connection, but all she knew was, she was reading the book, and she's read the book plenty of times before and knew many versions of it from other sources to make the comparisons. There's of course the obvious connection of Wonderland and Heartland. There's the 'drink me' bottle, and of course Alice. And there's the Nightmare and the Clock Tower guy who called him the Caterpillar if she remembered correctly. Boris reminded her of the Cheshire Cat, especially the pink. But who did the Julius and Gowland represent if so? They didn't wear hats nor seemed 'mad' even though Julius could get grumpy and it seemed 'White Rabbit' was taken. Perhaps one was the Dodo bird, Bill the Lizard? She imagined Julius as a skittish lizard, working on things for others. Maybe that's it! Then she sighed…

She had to figure out if she was indeed dreaming as well, or transported to the land or world. Or perhaps imagining this whole thing up. Certainly she was too old to be making these thing up! Did reading and watching too much fiction and hero stories lead to an overactive imagination? She was a well-educated, college graduate! A woman in her mid-20's! A respectable job and pays rent on time! How could she be in a place like this? Then she remembered what Julius insisted. 'You need to fill up that vial if you want to return back to your world.' Return? So maybe this was more than a dream. Something was keeping her here. Something inside of her told her that she did not want to return. Home did not feel like home anymore, so she decided to escape to 'this'. Or so she told herself. Is that right? So many blocks on her mind!

All the thinking was beginning to hurt her head so she got up from the desk and hobbled over the steps to her bed. Finally, able to remove her dress and cardigan! She was sure they were beginning to smell ripe with all the walking and how long she's been wearing them! Perhaps she could also take a shower too! But she was feeling more tired than dirty.

Almost on cue, the sky changed to night. 'Ah! Perfect! I can actually sleep without shutting the blinds!'

As she was getting under the covers, she glanced down at her near naked body. Perhaps she should have turned off the lights, because on her stomach was something she did not expect to see. She was too shocked to even scream. There, from her sternum to her naval in a straight line laid what looked like an incision scar. And her left side of her stomach and waist had about three or four two-inch scars. Could they have been stab wounds? What did her body go through that made her want to escape home? She looked more on her abdomen and chest, more tears welling up.

She was about to go in full panic mode until she felt herself began to get tired. She knew this feeling. She was passing out.

Updates may be slow. I'm busy at work and with meetings. Also with Burning Man around the corner and our business is very busy with that. Sorry.

Side Note: I also want to let readers know that this is not an 'insertion' fic, but I myself am going through trauma in my life that's brought me down many levels. I used to be able to draw before my 'incident', but I can't pick up an art pencil really in almost 4 years. My art has gone down to my high school level... So co-workers, friends and my doctor have told me to use other venues of creativity to not bottle up my depression and PTSD. So I apologize.

Although, admittedly any encounters of gunshots, or reactions to death and such are from true experience and can give accurate description.

But I would still appreciate reviews! Your thoughts?


	6. Outlands

Trying something new, combining 2 chapters so they are longer and hopefully getting to the point quicker instead of drawing it out. Plus, I like long chapters. I hope you do too.

Chapter 6

Outlands

Lily realized she was in the abyss again. Did she wake up in the place or just appeared? She didn't remember waking up, but didn't remember falling asleep either.

"Hello again. I see you've assimilated nicely with our residents!" Nightmare appeared some ways next to her.

"You! You told me lies!" She cut to the chase immediately. "Where did you take me and what did you have me drink? That was not medicine!" She marched over to him, pointing to him accusingly.

Nightmare blinked a few times at the sudden change of mood then smiled a knowing smile. He crossed his arms in contemplation as he spoke. "I just gave you the 'medicine of Heartland.' I guess I wasn't very clear on it. But-" He put his own finger up in the air to stop her in her tracks, to which it did. "I do see that this world is doing wonderful things for you already. You're making friends already? You wouldn't be doing that back at home."

"I can't even remember home properly!" She yelled. "If they ask, I can't tell them why I'm here or what happened to me! What happened to me!?"

"I can't tell you that. It's locked in your own heart."

"What's that supposed to mean? You better have answers!" She held out her fist, ready for when she could snatch the enigmatic man. Nightmare sighed with a smile and floated closer to her. "I remember when ladies where more lady like."

"I AM a lady, but don't push me! Obviously I've been through enough to last a lifetime. I've seen the scars on my body and I don't even know where they came from! Now start talking."

"Well it's understandable that you would want to know about those. But, as per our agreement when you came, you wanted that part of your past locked away. So I did. I can tell you that you came here for many reasons, one of which is to run from what haunts you. Now why would I tell you what you wanted me to hide in the first place?" He came close to her, his fingers traced her right forearm under the elbow. Her faced was an expression of confusion as she looked at him, then she lifted the sleeve of her cardigan to look at where his fingers lingered. There she found another set of scars like the ones on her legs. She eyes widened. His fingers also traced her collarbone, just where her shirt covered and her eyesight could not catch. But she had an idea on what it was he was touching. But she still subconsciously touched it, trying to find a scar. "My dear, these scars are testament of what you are capable of surviving. You've been through so much in a short amount of time, but this 'event' does not define you."

Lily rubbed her elbow and neck where the scars were, not wanting to look Nightmare in the face. She tried to process everything that he was telling her. As far as she knew about the 'damages'; there were the two on her legs, leg paralysis, her abdomen, and now the two more. 'Were there any others?' She wondered.

"Not from this event if that's what you mean. But –"

"How did you do that?! You know what I'm about to say… Or you read my mind!"

"Oh?! I forget that it's new for others. As a dream demon, I can read other's thoughts. Not much can hide from it," He smiled at her, but it seemed she wasn't catching the amusement. "But it's not like I can control it." He put up both hands in defense.

"So you know exactly what I'm thinking? My private thoughts?" She glared at him in disbelief. He nodded. "For how long?" She asked in plea sort of way in which he replied nonchalantly "The whole time I've known you."

"That's rude! Where's the confidentiality clause! If we signed a deal, isn't there a confidentiality clause or something?! A code of conduct!" Nightmare chuckled at her ranting, but she was still unamused.

"I told you that I cannot control it"

"Well then you better find a way TO control it!" She glared at him, but this just seemed to amuse the dream demon more.

"I'm glad you are getting your spirit back. But can you keep it up once you wake up or is it only when you are angry?" Before she could say another word, he snapped his fingers and she found herself laying on her bed. She got up from her bed suddenly, realizing that the sun was up. Did she dream that whole thing or was she really arguing with Nightmare? She couldn't tell what's dream and what's not anymore. At least she was well rested now even though she didn't sleep in the best position. She got up from bed and got ready for the new day. Lily noticed that her outfit wasn't as dirty or wrinkled as when she went to bed, but it didn't seem like room service came in either. Did they see her sleeping half naked? Strange…

Thinking of her half naked body, Lily went over to the full mirror in the room and inspected her body of the scars pointed out to her. They were all still there, even the ones Nightmare pointed out to her. The one on her forearm were two-hole punch circles just inches from each other. But the one he pointed out on her neck was along her collarbone, about a two-inch line, different from the arm and legs but similar to her side. If she were to guess, were these stab wounds and gunshot wounds? But how?

She should probably leave the thoughts be before she got upset again. So she finished getting ready, showered and dressed.

She pulled out the ticket and vial from the drawer, not sure if she should take it with her or not. That's when she noticed that it had contained a very small amount of liquid at the bottom. When did that happen? She tried to remember what the guys told her about the vial, but eventually she decided to put it securely in her pocket. Everything in this world was confusing. She didn't want to lose it on any rides, but didn't trust leaving it either.

Once she was ready, she headed out to the Amusement Park and grabbed herself something to eat. Staff didn't let her pay for any of the food, insisting that she was guest and resident of Gowland's and she was of course welcomed to anything in the kitchen. She felt bad, but thanked them anyways. She did some of the smaller rides, none of the extreme ones. But the Amusement Park itself didn't entertain her. She wasn't so much the type for amusement parks unless she could be with a group of friends. So she sat at a table and people watched, fiddling with the vial absentmindedly. Watching the Faceless was something she did not expect.

She'd seen Gowland and he stopped by to see how she was doing. He asked her if the pass was the correct one and if the staff was treating her right. Of course all was going alright, so he patted her on the shoulder and instructed a staff member to bring her another drink before he headed off to his own duties, calling her another enduring name; 'Sweet Pea.' She really liked him. Julius made the place seem like a warzone, but Gowland makes it a nice peaceful place.

She was really beginning to miss technology and having her cell phone on her. Not so much the work load, but at least mindless surfing. Come to think of it; she didn't even give much thought to outside of Wonderland. She's given short wonder about her pets and their care. But she hasn't even thought about her family and friends! What if they begin to wonder where she's gone to? If she's gone missing from work, if this wasn't a dream. It was quite sudden after … something that feels very important for some reason... She couldn't recall what. Would any of them come searching for her here?

It was some time before the time changed to late noon sky and somebody came up to ask if she wanted to order anything. At first she was going to turn the staff member down, insisting she didn't need anything but then she recognized the voice.

"B- Boris! Do you work here too?" She sat up in her chair. He laughed and sat right on the table itself.

"Nah, I'm just a freeload. Like you!" She looked at him, not sure how to take the comment, but he didn't even notice her look. "I've been watching you for a while now. You look bored!"

"I'm not bored. I just enjoy people watching."

"That looks rather boring to me. Hey come on the rides with me!" He wasn't in a hurry to jump up and drag her to the rides himself. Instead he stretched across the table, a couple pops and cracks of his back could be heard.

"I've already been on the ones I wanted to ride. Besides, haven't you been on every ride in this park? Don't you get tired of it?" She asked, watching him.

"How can you say that? Who can get tired of the park?" He looked hurt, laying on the table. "You're living right in the middle of an amusement park! Who would have ever thought that!" He gestured to all of the park.

"You sound like Gowland." She smiled shaking her head. "Yeah it would be something to put on the bucket list, but if I had to choose –"

"You would choose a castle wouldn't you?" he interrupted. She opened her mouth to continue her train of thought but then thought about it.

"I wouldn't say that. You would need to be proper and elegant wouldn't you? I would want somewhere that has a library honestly." Then she thought of why he said castle. "Doesn't the Queen of Hearts live in a castle? … Do you guys have a Queen of Hearts?"

"Yeah, we have a Queen of Hearts. She can get annoying. Hey, you said a library! I know where there's a library!" He sat up to the realization.

"There's a library around here?" She perked to the idea of books. She would have asked why they didn't say so to begin with, but then again, she never did mention she liked books in the first place.

"Yeah, but you will need to leave the park first Lily. I thought you didn't want to do that?"

"Well, a library is quiet right? I don't want too much interaction with others. I'm not ready to see other people."

"Aww, am I all you can handle?" Boris grinned, sitting up on the table and leaned closer to her. He would have almost had his nose touch hers, but she pulled herself away and sat back in her chair crossing her arms, still facing him with a smile.

"I'm pretty sure I can handle you. I'm just a boring person and don't think others would want to see me right now. You've made fun of me already for people watching."

"And that is why we need to get you out! C'mon!" He grabbed hold of her arm as she was distracted and yanked her from her chair. As he was pulling her to the gate she yelled at him about her cane so he had to go back for it, then continue on. She tried hitting him with it as she leaned against things but he playfully dodged it, laughing. She was surprised, for him not being a 'lanky' body structure, he still had the agility of a cat.

They made it to the woods eventually, going at a slower pace than Boris was used to. He would have just picked her up and carried her, but again, she threatened him with the cane. 'Her and that damn cane' he would muse to himself as he'd straighten out the fluff of his boa.

"So why do you carry that thing around if it's a nice day out? It probably gets hot wearing it." Lily asked, watching Boris.

"This? It's my style." He asked with a smirk. His eye seemed to smirk along with. "Your cane might even cramp the Hatter's style."

"Why do you say that?"

"Because he has one too. But not for the same reasons as you." He stretched his arms up in the air and somehow rested his head on them. This guy was weird, but she liked him. At that moment of them walking down the path, the sky turned from dusk, or as she liked to call it 'morning', to dark.

"Aww, and stuck in the woods at night too!" Boris stopped in his tracks, his arms relaxing just slightly. "Well, we've come too far now. It's just-" He paused momentarily and sniffed the air. Lily looked up at him and noticed his eyes and expression were not cheerful.

"What's wrong?"

"Smoke. And I know just who it could be. Come." Again he grabbed hold of her and before she could protest, picked her off her feet and carried her off the beaten path. She really wished she had a say in this, but no point in arguing now. Finally, they made it to a small patch where there were no trees and found a small camp and campfire. Nobody was present. Boris set her down and they both went to look around.

"Oi! I know you're out there!" Boris called out. It was hard for Lily to see, but hopefully Boris could see better with his eyesight. Before any of them knew it, a shadowy figure jumped out from the bushes and attacked Boris. Boris's ears twitched, and quickly acted by jumping out of the way and pulling out a gun. Lily screamed at the surprise attack, then covered her mouth.

'This guy attacked him with a sword? Who has a sword!' Lily screamed in her head with realization. She could not see what Boris was holding, but knew he was holding something. The campfire caught light of something, but she wasn't sure what. The man leapt from his spot again towards Boris, his sword ready to swing, but Boris dodged again, firing his gun. Again, Lily screamed and covered her ears then ducked to a fetal position near the tent.

"Dude! I'd be all for parring with you but not tonight!" Boris called out to the man. He jumped over to Lily, putting an arm around her. This caused the man to finally stop.

"Oh kitty cat! I didn't realize it was you!" the guy finally smiled a simple smile.

"Don't give me that Ace, you knew full well who I was!" Boris spat. He looked at Lily, who wasn't budging from her position, her hands firmly to her ears. "You've gone and scared her!"

"I couldn't have gone and scared Alice!" Ace replied, sheathing his sword. He walked over nonchalantly. Boris put his gun away, turning it back into chains. "It's not Alice you git!" This confused Ace.

"Lily, hey…" Boris tried to get her to move but she wouldn't budge from her ball. He could hear her mumble, could almost distinguish some words. One such word being '..Lacie..' He looked up at Ace, not sure what to do. Ace in turn shrugged. "Alice didn't do this when there were fights…" Boris replied.

"Who is she?" Ace scratched the back of his neck, kneeling down to get a better look at her.

"Well… This is our new Outsider… Man Ace! Why'd you have to go and scare her!" Boris practically hissed at him.

"Hey don't look at me like that Kitty cat! How was I supposed to know?" He continued trying to get a better look at her but it didn't seem like she was gonna move, even though they were at easy conversation now. "I thought Alice is our only Outsider."

"Gowland and I were already talking about this. Hey! You think you can help me get her – " He stopped mid-sentence, then took a good hard look at Ace. "Never mind, I'll do it myself."

"What's that supposed to mean!?" the knight gave a blank look as Boris who then proceeded to lift the balled up girl. He eventually just got his boa nicely situated around her in a nice cocoon, then worked an arm in the crook of her knees and his other arm bracing her back. She seemed to calm down once balled up in his arms and loosen up just a little, but not completely. "You will get us more lost just leaving this camp, and you're the cause of this mess! Hand me that cane…" Boris explained to Ace angrily. The sword welder looked at the cane, curious as to why they needed it but handed it over anyways. Then Boris hopped over a bush before anymore conversation could ensue. Ace would have liked to chased after, but Boris already left him in the dust.

"Well this just got a lot more interesting" Ace replied to himself with a smile, looking around his empty campground. He wasn't sure what to make of the new situation that had arisen but it piqued his interest now.

By the time Boris made it to the Hatter Mansion, which didn't take him very long, the time period turned to noon. "That was short! Damn it!" He cried out almost in frustration.

Of course the twins were not at their post! He swore again! The one time he needs them there so he can easily have the gate opened instead of jumping over! 'Brilliant idea! How about I fire my gun and get someone's attention?!' Boris thought to himself. "…" He glanced down to the balled up girl who for the reason of swords & gunshots were in this mess. "Crap!"

Just at that moment luck was at his side. One of Hatter's servants came by when doing their rounds and seen Boris. Boris called him over, waving the cane. 'Hey, this does come in handy!' he thought to himself. "Bring Alice! I need Alice!" He told the servant, which thankfully they understood instead of attacking. A few moments later, Alice came running up the gate, along with the twins.

"Hey it's Boris!" One of the boys called out, beating Alice to the gate, the other one right behind him. "Boris is here!"

"What does Boris want?" "Boris, what do you have?" "Is it a new toy?" "I want to see first!" The boys continued to ask Boris questions but he didn't answer any until Alice finally came to the gate and opened it. "What's up Boris? You never just wait at the gate."

"I need your help." He replied to her in all urgency. "She just collapsed and I don't know what to do. I screwed up."

"What do you mean?" Alice knelt down to see who Boris was referring to. Once Boris told her who she was, Alice was shocked. How could there be another Outsider? He also told her that they were on their way to come visit and hesitantly explained the incident with Ace which brought on the episode.

"You killed her Boris!" Dee cried out. Dum nodded his head in agreeance with his brother, about to say something of the same degree but Alice stopped him.

"No he didn't. Boys, can you have the maids go prepare a room."

"I want a raise if so!" Dum cried. Dee replied with his, "and vacation too!"

"It will come out of your pay and vacation time if you don't, now please." Alice instructed at them. They pouted but complied, running back to the mansion, making bets on who can find the first maid.

"They've really taken a liking of your becoming Boss Lady huh?" Boris grinned.

"They listen better to me than they do to poor Elliot. But it gives Elliot a break at least." She turned back to the other woman. "Do you think you can bring her in?"

Boris picked her up as Alice led the way to the mansion. He was glad that she wasn't dead. He felt his blood run cold from Dee's words, and didn't want to be responsible for an Outsider's death. He remembered Alice's words when she first came to these lands that death was final and that they were irreplaceable. Outsiders also don't turn back into clocks either so you don't know if they are actually dead. He hasn't heard very many stories of Outsiders not surviving Wonderland, but then again he hasn't been around any others except Alice, and now Lily.

They finally came to a room ready for them, Dee and Dum had already stirred up quite the commotion with the staff. As Boris was setting Lily in the bed, trying to get her detangled from her position of a ball and be more comfortable on the bed, he heard the staff talking to Alice that Elliot was on his way from the Back Forty to investigate the situation. 'Could the day get any better?' Boris thought to himself. He managed to get her in a more relaxed position, but unfortunately his boa was a casualty and could not be loosened from her grip yet. He began to wonder when she was going to wake up.

"Alright, thank you guys." Alice shut the door behind the staff as the last left the room and she made sure they had their orders. She sighed as she leaned against it, then looked over to Boris with a smile. He sat on the bed, wasn't quite sure if he should or if he should have just taken a chair. "Let's just hope the boys don't come barging in. I made sure they had work this shift, but you never know with them."

"No kidding right?" Boris chuckled. "So you don't come over as often anymore. Even when you did become Boss Lady, you came by every once in a while but now you don't. What happened?"

"Things are just busy right now. I was planning to come see you guys in the next couple time periods actually. Once Blood finalizes some papers. He needs to see Gowland." She smiled at him. Alice pulled up the desk chair to the bed and sat in it.

"Always work! No fun! What happened to fun Alice!" Boris pouted and stretched. He almost laid back but realized where he was. "Oh! Heh.." This caused Alice to chuckle then look at the task at hand.

"Well, it looks like you have another to play with. Did Peter bring her? Or did you follow in Peter's footsteps?" She asked jokingly. She felt a slight pang in her heart thinking of Peter again. It's been a while.

"No I didn't! Why would I do that?! I guess Nightmare brought her or I don't know! I just thought she needed time out of the park 'cause she was moping! Then that Wandering Idiot attacked us in the woods! And now I can't get my boa back! I don't recall you doing this…" He buried his head into his hands to the explanations again, his nails digging into his hair with frustration and his tail twitched back and forth and frazzled. Alice patted him on his back to calm him down. Eventually he was calmed and looked up at her with a smile. She was considering giving him an earful because of the condition of the girl and his guns but then seeing that he was tormenting himself about it already, she figured she'll just give the reassuring comment. "I think she just passed out from shock. She's not used to our customs."

This gave Boris an idea! "Hey! She has the same heartbeat as you Alice, right?" Alice wasn't happy with where this was going. "I can hear if her heart is still beating! If she's alright."

"Boris! No.." Alice warned.

They heard a knock at the door, and before Alice could get up to either answer it or stop Boris, Elliot came in.

"Hey Alice, I heard there was an emergency. Is everything alright?" He looked around the room, assessing the situation.

"Yes Elliot, we got everything under control. Boris here brought a visitor who just needs some rest." As Alice explained, Boris waved and smiled from the bed with a 'hello'. Thankfully he hadn't made his move yet. Elliot looked at him skeptically then walked over to the bed. "Who's this?"

"The visitor." Alice replied.

"And who's the visitor? She's not a spy is she?" Both Alice and Boris looked at each other.

"No, she's not a spy. You don't need to worry Elliot." Alice answered. She wasn't sure how Elliot would take the news and wasn't sure if she should be the one to be introducing the girl while she was unconscious. Elliot still looked skeptical, but smiled knowing he could trust Alice.

"Alright. Does Blood know?" The Second in Command had to make sure that all activities in the house were passed by his Lord. Even if his Lady okayed them.

"Blood will be informed but he's down for his noon nap. You and I parted ways with him not even moments before this happened so I haven't had a moment to tell him. Also I didn't want the servants to disturb his rest."

"Ai! Blood's been busy!" Elliot glanced over at Boris, cautious of his wording and what he spoke about. "How long are they going to be here?" He indicated the two on the bed. Boris wasn't paying much mind to their back and forth until he realized that Elliot mentioned him. He looked up at Elliot then to Alice.

"You don't need to worry about that, Elliot! They are my guests and I wished to visit with her when she's able to. And I doubt Boris is going anywhere without her, right?" She turned to Boris. Boris took a moment to realize this was a hint then quickly replied with his "Uh, Right!" Elliot wasn't too happy with this answer, but went with it anyways. He gave Alice his regards then, considering he didn't have any more business with them in the room, left to return to his duties. Once Elliot left, Alice let out a sigh.

"I really don't like doing that or feeling like that. It's not very often, but Blood wants me to act stricter with them at times…" She glanced out the window.

"Well, you are Boss Lady…" Boris smirked at her.

"I really don't like that name." She glanced at him. "Alice will do just fine. I keep telling you that."

"And you'll always be Alice to me. You can still return to the park ya know." He sprawled at the foot of the bed where Lily wasn't. "Gowland misses you and the park just isn't the same!"

"You sound like Peter. But I am happy here. The Mansion is my home. And Blood is my Husband. I just wish Peter would get it through his head." She hoped Boris understood. He just smiled his cat grin at her.

"Heh, I was told I sounded like Gowland earlier and now I sound like that rabbit. When am I going to sound like myself?" He joked. Alice smiled.

They heard a knock at the door and a maid peered in. "Madam, Sir is asking for you." This was Alice's cue to leave the room. "I'll be back later. You two will be alright here."

"Actually, I think I'm gonna head out." This made Alice pause at his words as he got up from the bed. "I think I need to inform Gowland that Lily is not at the Park at least. But I'll be back. I have to get my boa back anyways!" He smiled at her before she could question.

"Alright Boris! But it better be before she wakes!" She indicated with her index finger in the air up at him. He continued to smile at her and before he left he waved and decided to take a different exit, the window. Alice sighed but figured she could trust him. She remembered when she was new to Wonderland and when everyone was new. The Hatter Mansion was not someplace to get lost in.

She walked down the corridors to the room her and Blood shared. Blood was resting on the bed; didn't look like he was awake but she knew looks were deceiving with him. She sat on the edge of the bed watching him 'sleep'. Has it really been that long in Wonderland that she lost track of time? It didn't feel like that long ago that was she dragged down the hole, forced the potion, and started interacting with the residents. She's come to love everyone! Some more than others, as she watching one particular man right now. A man she never thought she would from the beginning.

"There better be something on my face for you to be staring at me so intently." Blood replied, not even opening his eyes. It amazed her even to this day that he could do that!

"I was just remembering all the times we shared." Finally said. She used to be able to have a comeback when they did not agree, but maybe her heart had just softened over time now.

"…Tiring.." He pulled her down with him to continue his nap.

"Blood! I still have things to do!" Alice protested. But Blood wasn't hearing any of it. He didn't even say another word to her, nor let her go. So she decided she could do the next best thing. Go visit Nightmare.

"Ah! Alice!" Nightmare came up to Alice. He had his pipe in hand, the smoke streaming through with ease.

"What did you do?" Alice put her hands at her hips and cut the chase.

"Whatever do you mean? I'm just here-" Before he could mutter more, Alice pulled him by the collar.

"You know exactly what I mean. I have someone passed out at my residence that should not belong! I don't know if she should be in Wonderland or not, but she shouldn't be at Hatter's!" Alice cried out at Nightmare. She was almost going to shake him but she knew the consequences. There was a long pause between the two and she could almost sense that maybe it was too late. Before anything could happen she grabbed the handkerchief from his front pocket and shoved it in his face before the blood could come oozing out. Thankfully it wasn't pouring or cascading, but it was enough to pause the bantering.

Once Nightmare got himself cleaned up, he turned to Alice with his silly weak smile. Alice glared at him, not happy that her argument basically became invalid. "So Outsider got to meet Outsider?"

"She's still passed out. Why is she here?"

"I just gave her a nice dream so don't kick her out just yet." Nightmare smiled. "I thought it would be best she slept for now."

"You know that's not what I meant. Why is she here in Wonderland?"

"That is something locked in 'her' heart can answer. Just like someone else."

Not making sense of that comment as quickly as she wanted, she chose another question. "…Did Peter bring her?"

"Are you jealous Alice Dear?" He dabbed the napkin.

"Heh… I've spent many times getting out of his arms, why would you think I'm jealous?" Alice countered. But she knew that Nightmare could read her mind. "Just answer."

"No. She came of her own accord this time. Not all Outsiders come here like you. But it is quite a surprise to everyone that she is here. Perhaps you two can entertain each other. You know Wonderland just about as much as anyone here, but with an Outsider's touch." Alice thought of what he said and about all the things she went through as an Outsider.

"…I know Boris is quite fond of her. What about the others?" Alice asked, looking away from Nightmare. She wasn't sure how she felt about the new Outsider and she's only just barely met her. Nightmare smiled at her and just relaxed in the air.

"You may want to ask them that question. But I'm sure what you're getting at is, no, she hasn't met 'Peter'." Alice glared at him for the implied comment, knowing that Nightmare knew full well that she was with Blood, not Peter. But Nightmare still carried on, paying particular attention to his handkerchief. "She's staying at the Amusement Park and only been here a short amount of time. She hasn't had the time to meet anyone outside the Park until now. The Clockmaker had the same run in with her as you."

"Well, we all know Julius." She sighed. It took a while for Julius to warm up to her. He's still a hermit, but at least she knows his attitude.

"We are not sure if they will come to love her, just as they have for you, Alice." Nightmare carried on. "This is a first for us personally to have two of you here at once. I know I've told you that we will love you, only you. But that was when it 'was' Only You." He knew it was on her mind. He could see her face change slightly, but then she hid it. He came around behind her and wrapped an arm around her. "But also know Alice. You are our Alice and we still love you no less."

She smiled at him reassuringly but still thought about it. Nightmare continued. "Perhaps Wonderland just needs a change in pace is all."

"You guys do 'change of pace' differently here, don't you? Invite an Outsider! Change lands! Change seasons!" Alice replied, thinking of all the changes she's been through with Wonderland. She's been to several different Countries where each 'kicked out' certain people and kept others. And when the seasons changed instead of days. Or the people she loved changed in age. She really did go through a lot here. Nightmare chuckled at her remembrances.

"Well Alice Dear, I think you should wake up. I believe your new guest is awake." Nightmare smiled at her as he gave her a light kiss on the forehead.

Alice woke up from her time with Nightmare, not as pleasantly as she had hoped. Blood wasn't beside her in the bed anymore, and there were a lot of commotion going on in the halls of the mansion. She really wished things had stayed easy.

~.~.~.~

Please review! I would really appreciate!

Any questions?

What is her purpose there?

Does Nightmare have something to do with it?


	7. Our House

AN: Sorry for long update. Busy month with trainings and conferences.

Discovery 7

Our House

Lily knew she should have just stayed in bed or at least stayed in the room. But she was completely lost and had no clue where she was. All she had was the Cheshire's boa! What was up with her waking up in random new places with a random new item? And now she's running for her life! More like hiding since she's not one for running now. These people keep coming after her trying to catch her and calling her a 'spy'? How can she when she doesn't even know the place? And maids carry guns now?

She'd decided to roaming the halls earlier, trying to find Boris, but that's when some maids found her and called her a spy for the Amusement park, perhaps because of the pink boa. Lily tried crying out that she wasn't but they didn't seem to want to listen and took her hostage. That's when she managed to break from their grip, hit them with the cane and got away before more came.

That was how she was caught in the first place and how the whole mess started. If only she could find the room she started at and go back to it!

Now she heard a different man's voice from the others down the halls barking orders to all who seemed to be servants and maids to try to find her. The hallways were like a maze to her, but thankfully they slowed down those chasing her. Do they not know their own place?

She managed to come across a hallway that seemed clear. It had bay doors that opened to a balcony. Hopefully this would be her chance to get out of here! She hobbled over to it, but still ducked low to not catch any attention. The sky was the nice evening sky. Nice enough to hide behind long shadows, though she still wondered where the sun was setting or rising, but was really hoping for night or evening so she could hide better. She peered over the balcony and could see male and female staff running around searching for her. She has to be careful.

"I really need to pick better staff if you are the reason for this mad hunt…" A cool reply right behind her caused her to almost jump over the balcony. She quickly turned around, finding a man with a fancy hat standing right at the entry of the balcony. He didn't have any servants with him, just stood alone, but most certainly looked like the administrator of the whole place. He walked farther on the balcony, not toward her, but to look at the view. "I guess there are days when I am still left baffled."

She glanced at him, then to the door, not sure if she should chance it. It would be most certain that he has speed over her, but his demeanor just seemed to lack energy. So she decided to talk her way out of it. "I'm not a spy."

"I never said you were, Miss." He replied but didn't look at her. He seemed like a gentleman, perhaps she can reason with him.

"Then can you call them off? Please? I didn't do anything!" She pulled Boris's boa closer, almost as a reassurance.

"Oh but my dear, you take away half the fun of the game." He finally looked over to her but not in kind eyes. "You've entered my domain without my consent. I have rules in place for a reason. Even if you are a lady."

"Your consent?" She managed to mutter the question, surprised she's speaking up. Just a couple days ago she would allow a guy to treat her so misogynistically, would let it slip just to not be noticed. But perhaps her courage came from her spat with Nightmare earlier. "I… I really don't know about consent, Sir! But how am I supposed to know that, when I don't even know where I'm at? This is the second time this has happened to me! It's not… Not like I can waltz on in here with your security and somehow make it to the second floor!" She gestured around almost carelessly with her cane. The man quickly pulled out his own cane and knocked hers out of her grasp before she could understand what happened.

"I'd much prefer a lady to stay unarmed. Wouldn't you?" Lily at first thought he was talking to her as she rubbed her hurt wrist until she heard another man's voice, much stronger, at the door.

"Right Blood! Didn't think she would have a run in with you." The other man replied. He called the other man Blood? What sort of name is Blood? But then again looks of this man certainly weren't normal. This man definitely caught her attention. Much taller than any man she's met, but he had brown rabbit ears! What sort of Wonderland is this?

"She's nothing. Definitely not a spy." It seemed like Blood was already bored if he wasn't from the beginning.

"That's good to know. But Alice was interested in her earlier. She just said she was a 'guest'." The man with rabbit ears picked up the cane from the ground, inspected it, then glanced at Lily. He wasn't sure what to make of her, but didn't trust her. Blood nodded, looking over the balcony. "Did Alice bring her?"

"No, I don't believe so. The cat from the park was here with her. But it appears he left early." Things were beginning to click back in Lily's mind now that the one with rabbit ears mentioned Boris. And perhaps why she had his boa.

"Boris! Boris was taking me to go see Alice! Where's Alice?"

"Oi! What makes you think you can make any demands?" Rabbit ears cried out, he quickly pulled out a pistol, making Lily stumble back against the balcony again. She suddenly remembered she was in what Gowland called 'a conflict'. Tears began to well up in her eyes but they didn't seem to faze either of the men. 'Where's Boris?' she wanted to cry out, but she also didn't want her tears and voice to escape and ruin her 'lack of' bravery. Her instincts told her to go into flight mode, but she wouldn't take her eyes off the gun, not even when Blood left the edge of the balcony. He began to walk back inside when the man with rabbit ears asked him what he should do.

"Don't burden me with trivial things Elliot."

"Don't you dare!" All three heard a lady's voice from inside the manor. Alice finally came running to them, trying to catch her breath. Blood didn't move from the doorway, but smiled at her nonetheless. "I thought you were resting, my dear Alice?"

"What is wrong with you Blood? Don't you know who she is?" Alice pushed her way past Blood and gestured at Lily who was now down on the floor of the balcony still staring at Elliot's gun. She wanted to look at Alice, acknowledge her blonde savior, but did not dare take her eyes off the gun. Alice noticed then yelled at him. "Put that away! You're going to make her pass out again!"

Elliot looked at Alice, then to Blood, not sure which orders to take. In which Blood nodded slightly at him signaling that it was alright. The game was already over. Elliot quickly put the gun away and proceeded to help Lily up, offering his hand. Lily did not accept and kept as much distance from the man, staying on the balcony floor. Alice went back to giving Blood an earful.

"My Dear. How am I supposed to know of any guests when you don't tell me that they are here? I don't know everybody who walk in so I just assume them to be a spy." Blood tried to justify himself. His answer didn't seem to appease Alice, especially since he proceeded to offhandedly brush dust off his gloved hand.

"That's not what I'm talking about and you know it!" She put her wrists to her hips angrily. "I'm sure you knew she's an Outsider!" The word 'Outsider' didn't seem to make any noticeable notion to Blood, but Elliot gasped and took a second look at the girl. It was like he was seeing her anew. "Blood! Is it true?" Elliot cried out.

"So indeed she is? I hadn't noticed." Blood finally replied with a smile towards them. "I suppose I was more upset about… other things." With his final words he made his exit down the halls. Alice would have continued yelling at him, knowing that she should call his bluff, but thought better to stay with the new girl.

"Alice! How did you know?" Elliot asked. He had completely changed demeanor since a few moments ago when he was commanded to execute. Now he was full of wonder.

"Boris told me. And I can also tell she's not from here." She finally turned her full attention to the two on the balcony, kneeling down to the new guest. "What baffles me is that you don't."

"Well…" Elliot scratched the back of his neck, looking over the trees. "Once I get a command, I don't pay much attention to faces that often…"

"And you wonder why Blood does the detailed stuff…" Alice replied almost under her breath, but still enough for Elliot to hear. Elliot still didn't take any offense, smiling in support for his leader.

"So Boris told me you're Lily?" Alice continued towards Lily. Lily looked up at Elliot, then to Alice, baffled at their exchange. One moment these guys were going to kill her for unjust reasons, and now they seem to have changed their minds because of Alice. Is she powerful? She doesn't look it. Actually she looks younger than herself, but not as much as the book portrayed! But still the typical blue and white dress. She wasn't sure what to do, but before she knew it, she leaned in and hugged Alice and cried. A somewhat familiar face in this madness, especially after the chase earlier.

Alice almost fell back if Elliot hadn't caught her. She wasn't expecting that welcoming. This woman looked to be older than her but not much younger than Vivaldi. Though who could tell how old Vivaldi was. But the crying really did catch her off guard. Perhaps she has gotten too used to Wonderland and the guns? Alice glanced up at Elliot, who in turn gave her a baffled look. Finally, Alice spoke up.

"Um… It's okay. We're not going to hurt you anymore…" She placed her hands on Lily's shoulders in reassurance. Lily finally got herself to stop crying, feeling like a fool.

"I'm so sorry…" She finally replied. "I'm not a spy. Boris... Where's Boris!?"

"He just had to do something real quick. But he'll be back." Alice assured.

She pulled the boa closer, thinking of him, "Well… he wanted to introduce me … to you…" She nodded to Alice. "…I didn't want to cause a mess…"

"We should probably call off the search." Elliot realized below the balcony, some servants passed by, searching, as she was explaining. Alice nodded as he walked out to give his commands. Lily watched him intently, more scared that he would change his mind on her again.

"How long have you been here in Wonderland?" Alice asked, trying to change the subject. She noticed Lily's uneasiness.

"I'm not sure myself… Days are hard to tell… they are not normal…." Lily tried to recall.

"Where are you staying?"

"The Amusement Park." Lily began to get up, using the balcony siding and search for her cane. Alice found what Lily was looking for, and handed it to her.

"I guess that explains how you know Boris." Alice smiled at her.

"Yeah, he's nice and helpful. Very colorful but strange."

The girls began to walk down the halls, Alice leading the way. They got to another set of bay doors that led to another balcony, but with steps that led to a garden. Lily had to stop in awe as she looked over it all in amazement. She never dreamt she would be at such a beautiful place! The sunset really made the view worth it for her. Alice watched her new friend's expression, remembering when she first gazed upon this view. Does she really get used to this view?

They continued slowly down the steps, Lily really despising her leg but going down best she could. They finally made it down the steps and proceeded to the garden. They smelt the roses and getting to know each other.

"So are you 'The Alice'?" Lily finally asked. She realized her own inner joke, but who could resist. But it didn't seem that Alice caught it. "Well, I am Alice. Boris told you of me?"

"Well, you're well known everywhere…" Lily replied, then added another question. "So is this where you've been all this time?"

"What do you mean?" Alice admired the roses.

Lily asked the question about the book and Alice's relation to it, but a gust of wind seemed to swallow her words. Alice couldn't hear what she said, but to not be awkward, she smiled and replied. "Hatter Mansion is my home. If any of the others ask, this is my answer. I'm sure Boris told you about Peter."

"Peter?" Lily became even more confused. "I don't know any Peter…"

"Peter White. The white rabbit." Alice selected another rose. "He's the one who brought me here to Wonderland." Lily replied with an 'oh' as she thought about it. They continued smelling roses, surprised that the scents were so strong. Did this 'white rabbit' look similar to the other rabbit she saw earlier?

"Who's the other rabbit guy then?" She asked, her nose still in a rose.

"That's Elliot. Elliot is Blood's second in command. You don't need to worry about him." Alice smiled over at Lily. "If he has a command he will follow it, but he has the biggest heart too. I had a somewhat similar run in with them myself when I first arrived in Wonderland."

"So he's not going to pull out his gun again?" she asked worriedly.

"Not on you. More like he will protect you with his life if he feels it's his duty."

"I just don't like guns, period…"

"Don't tell Boris that."

Before more could be said on the topic, which Lily really wanted to ask more, a maid came up to them on the path. "Miss, it seems this is a longer than usual evening period, should we set up for tea anyways?"

Alice turned to Lily. "Are you up for tea?" Lily nodded with a smile, glad to the idea of sitting down for a while. Alice gave the order to the maid to go ahead a set up the table and the maid was off.

"It would be a good time for you to meet the rest of the Hatter family." Alice smiled. Lily looked at her confused and a bit concerned. "Do you think it would be a good idea for me to meet everyone?"

"Well, you would need to sooner or later." Alice replied. It then clicked in Lily's mind 'Hatter Family'. Mad Hatter. And the man earlier who wanted her shot wore a hat similar to known Mad Hatters. And then a mention of a tea party. Will she meet a March Hare, Dormouse, who else were present at those tea parties, she tried to remember? She was also worried the man earlier would want her shot again.

"Hatter family? What do you mean? I don't think it's a good idea…" Lily finally asked. Those who say 'family' don't truly mean blood relatives half the time unless they are honestly a tight nit family like her own. But she doubted this was the case considering the man with the rabbit ears didn't look related to the others, and Alice considered them family and she herself is an Outsider.

"Well, it's a bit complicated. But we are all like family." Alice sighed as they walked down one of the garden paths.

"What about that Blood guy? He wants me dead." Lily fiddled with a thorn on a rose bush.

"That won't happen again. No one will hurt you and he will be a gentleman because that is who he is. It will be like earlier today didn't happen." Alice tried to convince her.

Alice watched for Lily's expression. Lily tried to register what she just said, pausing at a rose bush and looking intently at a particular rose. "Lily?"

Lily finally smiled. Sure, she definitely didn't like the thought of a gun being pointed at her, but hopefully it won't happen again! "I think I can manage if you're there. Just no guns."

"I'll make sure the boys keep their toys off the table." Alice smiled and thought about Dee and Dum, wondered how she would react with them.

As they walked the paths, a maid spotted them, bowed indicating that the table was ready, then disappeared into the garden. "And now you can experience a true Hatter Tea Party." Alice smiled. They continued their walk, but more in the direction that Alice led. It was time to meet the rest of the Hatter Family.

Alice led Lily out of the garden to the long table set up with fine china tea sets and confections. Set out were pastas and anti-pastas, mini sandwiches, fruits, and veggies. Mini pies of all sorts ranging from dinner pies to dessert pies. And of course, wide arrangement of desserts that Lily never knew existed. There were even several tiered, well decorated cakes at the center of the table. No wonder they needed a large table because even though there were six placeholders, it was full! How were they expected to eat all this? "They know how to throw a tea party…" Lily managed under her breath.

"Where do I sit?" Lily whispered to Alice. Alice in turn told her to go ahead sit anywhere she wished. They were the first at the table, so they had first choice on where to sit, Alice sat in a chair next to head of the table. Of course Lily decided to sit next to Alice. They didn't serve themselves food yet, but at least staff poured their drinks and they enjoyed small talk before others came.

The contrast in their skin tones and hair color were quite evident to anyone approaching the table. Alice's fair skin and almost dirty blond hair was in contrast to Lily's darker sun tanned brown skin and dark brown hair, almost black. Both girls had their hair down, though Alice had her bow, and Lily's hair was much longer. Alice's eyes were bluish green, while Lily's eyes were hazel; Alice wore her iconic blue and white dress, Lily's wore her orange dress and white cardigan. Hide the cane, and they were two normal girls!

The first to show up was Elliot. He waved at them as he came to the table and started loading up his plate with 'orange' entrees. "Alice! Have you tried this new one?" He asked, as he loaded his plate with the one he specified.

"No, I haven't. Let me know how it is." She smiled at him hesitantly. Staff poured him a different cup of tea from the one they were drinking once he found a seat at the other head of table, where Lily sat. Lily wasn't sure how to feel with him next to her, uncomfortable that he was the man who was going to shoot her earlier, but now he's a completely different person. Plus, Alice told her not to worry, so she tried to hide her discomfort with a hesitant smile.

He noticed her watching him as he took a bite of his food but she didn't have anything in front of her. "Uhh… Are you not hungry? I can give you some of these carrot sticks." This brought a small chuckle from Alice.

"No! Uh, no…" She embarrassed and turned away. "I was just waiting for everyone to get here."

"Well, the twerps should be here any minute. They don't miss anything except when it comes to work." Elliot responded. "I'm Elliot by the way. Elliot March." He straightened his back and stuck out his hand for her to shake. She accepted, and felt his strong grip. "My name is Lily. Lily M'Lake." She went quiet after that.

He and Alice went on and discussed a delivery that they were not being specific about. It didn't seem they wanted to give too much details but still wanted to discuss it at that moment. Lily decided it was her best interest to purposefully grab some carrot sticks Elliot offered and eat some, knowing that the sound would drown out the conversation and show she wasn't interested. She didn't want to be more of a threat than they already assumed.

A few moments later Blood showed up. He sat at the head of the table, opposite of Elliot. Before he sat, he gave Alice a kiss on the hand and a peck on the lips. "Sorry to keep you waiting Princess."

"We weren't waiting long, just enjoying the tea." Alice smiled up at him. A completely different demeanor from earlier today. 'Does everyone forget what happened earlier?' Lily wondered. She new Alice told her, but to see it.

Blood then turned his gaze to Lily, a perfect gentleman's smile traced his face. "Allow me to introduce myself properly; I'm Blood Dupre. I am the head of this mansion and the surrounding town. So I apologize for earlier Miss. It won't happen again in my home."

Lily took a good look at him, then to Elliot whom had sat up straight and smiled confidently. She turned back to Blood and gave a slight diplomatic smile. "I accept your apology. If it won't happen again."

"Blood keeps his promises." Elliot chipped in happily, full support for his leader. Alice also reassured her that it was a one-time thing and not to worry.

"And your name Miss?" Blood asked, resting his head on his hands. He noticed she didn't relinquish much unless asked.

"Lily. Lily M'Lake." She answered, taking a sip of her tea.

"An interesting name." Blood replied. She would have liked to say the same, a name such as Blood.

"I think it's a cool name." She wasn't expecting to hear Elliot say that, but smiled at his comment. It was almost like his comment broke the silence as they decided it was time to eat before the food lost their ideal temperature. They begin to fill their plates, Elliot refilling some things on his, when they hear voices coming forward. Children voices. Alice smiled as they see the twins coming up the walkway with an extra guest: Boris!

"Boris!" Both girls call out in unison.

He waved and the two kids decided that they were at a distance that they should run the rest of the way. Before they could get to the table, Alice noticed Lily's discomfort of their 'toys'. They were still carrying around their large axes.

"Dee, Dum! Before you sit down I need you to put those away!" Alice stood up from her spot.

"What?! Why?" The one in red asked.

"But we did a good job today!" The one in blue replied as well.

"I'm sure you did. But we have a guest who is new to everything." Alice tried explaining best she could.

"We can show her we won't hurt her." "We're good!" "Please Big Sis!" They continued to plea but eventually Alice got them to shrink their weapons to small daggers and put them in their pockets. All the while Boris was talking to Lily, inspecting his boa if she had taken good care of it.

One of the boys exclaimed to Boris as he was filling his plate and picking his seat, "Boris! You never let us borrow your pink fluff! Why does she get to?"

"Yeah Bor! We want to share too." Chipped in too. They seemed to repeat the other.

"Cool it boys! She needed it at the time and had a death grip when I tried to get it back." He let it hang loosely over his shoulder. "You two would just destroy it."

"We just want to play with it." "See if it will swim in the bath!" "Survive an attack from Pok Pok!" "Use our swords and – " But Boris interrupted them not wanted to hear more. The girls just laughed or chuckled. Blood did neither, keeping a straight face as he sipped his tea and Elliot cursed the boys. A male staff member brought a chair over for Boris after it was okayed by Blood. It was decided he would sit on the side with the boys.

"So Lily, how are you liking Wonderland thus far?" Blood asked, but all of them wondering. Lily finished her bite of cucumber sandwich before answering.

"I am still getting to know all the strangeness of this place… Having things explained and experiencing them are two different things. But those I've met, aside from misunderstandings, have been very kind and helpful." She tried to make the 'misunderstandings' part not sound personal, but perhaps Blood caught it.

"Miss! Miss!" One of the twins called out. Lily looked at him, assuming he was calling to her. It was the one in blue. "Bro and I were thinking."

"Yeah! Since we already have a Big Sis. We can't have another Big Sis." The one in red continued.

"And we were talking with Boris! So he agrees!" Blue replied with Boris nodding with a smile. Both boys replied at the same time, leaning on the table. "Can we call you Cousin?"

Lily was at first baffled, not sure what to say. They were definitely adorable boys when they wanted to be. And being called Cousin just reminded her of her small cousins back home. She noticed the boys staring at her, waiting for an answer, so she smiled. "I'd love that. It's actually what we call family at home too." The twins were very happy to have scored on a great name.

"Dee! Dum! Can't you call anybody by their names?" Elliot asked them, more in exasperation.

"Like we'd call you by your name Dumb Bunny!" One of them replied. Lily wasn't sure which one it was.

"Chicken Rabbit more suits you!" The twins grinned as they knew they were getting under Elliot's skin at the table but he couldn't do much about it except yell at them back at forth. Were they his younger brothers? They seemed to act like it. Alice and Blood ignored the back and forth banter, perhaps since this was normal. Lily wasn't sure which conversation to follow until her name was called in one.

"Lily, have you asked about the library?" Boris asked, trying to stay out of the boy's argument. Alice also perked up at the mention of the library.

"No, I haven't had the chance." Lily turned to Alice, hoping she knew what he was talking about.

"Blood and I have an extensive library if you wanted to see."

"Yes please. I can get lost easier in a book than in a forest." The two girls went on to discuss their favorite books, many Alice hadn't heard of yet, but assumed that Lily was like her sister and delved into the literary works more than her.

The time changed to evening finally, Blood happy that he can finally enjoy his tea at a proper time. He didn't have too many snacks on his plate, mostly drinking his tea. Alice ate small but mostly because she conversed with almost everyone. Elliot ate his usual large courses of orange servings. The boys ate mostly the sweets with Elliot trying to get them to eat some substance, but to no avail. Just inciting more name calling and back and forths. Boris joined in some of the food and banter, but mostly enjoyed all aspects of the tea party. Anything that would suit his tastes he would try again but he did try a little of everything. Lily tried her best to eat a sort of main course then a dessert last. But seeing as there were no 'main course' like a meat entrée, she had to make do. But the desserts were delicious.

"I am so stuffed! You guys shouldn't have invited me!" Boris finally replied with his final bite. You could almost see a pudge of a stomach but perhaps he was playing.

"Well, if I recall, you invited yourself." Blood replied, nodding his tea cup to him.

"Boris is always welcomed!" One of the Tweedle brothers answered.

"We invited him Boss!" The other answered in Boris's defense.

"I'm not discouraging this time. I'm just making a point." Blood took a sip of his tea offhandedly. The boys went back to Boris, asking what they wanted to do next. Alice reminded the boys that they still had work in 'two period's time'.

"Boss, I'm going to head off to make those reports." Elliot got up from the table. Blood didn't acknowledge but Elliot still continued on his way. "It was nice meeting you Lily. Don't be hesitant to come and visit again!" He nodded to her with a wink.

"Thank you." She nodded back with a smile. He perhaps wasn't such a terrible guy after all.

"Hey Lily, I'm going to head back to the park with these two. You're okay with Alice right?" Boris got up from his spot.

"You're going to leave me again?"

"You're with Alice. And you're probably not going to like what we're going to do." Both her and Alice gave him the look, but he and the boys got up and left.

"We can show you the library." Alice offered, drinking the last of her tea. Blood looked at her but continued his tea drinking.

"I don't want to intrude. Plus, it's late."

"I wouldn't mind two ladies in my room." Blood replied with a smile. Alice gave him a look but he still didn't take it back. It didn't seem they were going to change their minds; everyone here didn't seem to take no as an answer.

"If you two are alright with it, I wouldn't mind checking out your books." She finally said hesitantly. They began to get up from the table, Lily grabbing her cane, and head up to the residence. Her and Alice talking amongst each other as Blood walked behind them. Lily felt a bit self-conscience with him behind her, so she tried to do as she did with Julius and walk with less reliance on the cane. When in the building and halls, she would try to use fixtures and railings as balance and try to just lightly grace or rest a hand on them. Alice didn't seem to notice, but Blood watched as he spoke to his staff.

They reached the room, Lily hesitant considering she was told it was their personal bedroom. But once Alice opened the door, it looked more like a suite, you could see the perfect bookcases lining the walls. Lily was absolutely amazed that she completely forgot her hesitance of entering the room.

"My shelves didn't reach this far. I must really be dreaming!" She replied as she inspected the bindings. Titles she never heard of.

"I thought so too when I first seen it." Alice replied as she pulled one from the shelf then returned it. "I would spend many time periods in here reading. Plus, Blood doesn't have any windows so it's easy to lose track of time in here." She smiled over at Blood who was leaning on his door frame, his arms lazily crossed.

"Perhaps there are other reasons you may have lost track of time My Lady?" He replied with a smirk. "You couldn't seem to take your eyes off me but would try to hide behind those books."

"Don't flatter yourself." She smirked back. They both had an unbreakable moment that Lily did not want to disturb so she set her cane against the couch and hobbled to the nearest shelf, looking at the books. She wasn't sure what type of books they were, if they were historicals, fictions, literatures, folklores, studies, biographies, etc. The bindings were hard to tell since they all looked almost the same with the same hard back bindings.

She turned to ask Alice but she had left the room, Blood stood at his desk writing.

"Where's Alice?"

"The maids needed her. They always insist on her help." He replied offhandedly as he took off his hat and placed it on the table. Lily watched him for a bit, curious what he was doing and also not trusting being in the room alone with him, but as he kept at his work, she went back to the books.

"Um… What subjects are these books?" She asked tentatively, not wanting to disturb his work. She didn't turn around, remembering the displeased faces Julius would make. She heard him at the desk reply. "They are what I read, the titles and genres I most prefer."

'That wasn't exactly what I asked... I could have guessed that.' she thought to herself. She pulled one from the shelf and to try and find a summary inside. But before she could find any idea of the story, a cane unlike hers jammed into the books right next to her head. She startled, almost screaming, but instead dropped the book.

"You, My Dear, are an unwelcomed guest. And I'm talking about in all of Wonderland." She could feel his presence very near behind her where she could feel his breath on her, and couldn't figure out how she didn't hear him. She had to hold onto the bookshelf to keep her balance from him, her back still to him.

"I… I don't know what you mean." She tentatively replied not turning around. "…That's not what the others say…"

"That's because they are all warped by the Game. Do you honestly think they truly care about you? Everyone is preprogramed to be influenced by a Foreigner."

"I don't expect people…" She swallowed hard, staring at his cane as he pulled it from the shelf. She stopped before she completed her sentence, not sure how she was going to finish it.

"You should just leave Wonderland, Sweetheart. There isn't room enough for two, and Alice already won her Game." He pulled out a book from the shelf, still stood too close to her for her comfort. Though he hadn't stated a threat, she could almost sense threats in every word.

"…." She thought for a moment, remembering what Nightmare told her when she first entered Wonderland. It may be a long shot, especially with him threatening her, "…I think the reason I'm here… is because of Alice…" She finally looked at him.

Blood seemed to focus heavily on the cover of the book then to her with a different look. "Hn. Highly unlikely. What can someone like you bring to the table?"

"Like I know? But perhaps Nightmare does. He's the one who invited me to this world." She was beginning to get fed up with him, but still feared him. She began to turn to him, but still leaning against the shelves. Blood smirked at Nightmare's name. "That Bagworm? Always sticking his sickness where it doesn't belong." He was silent for a couple minutes, contemplating what Nightmare's involvement could have been if it included a new Outsider. Lily continued, "I'm not, and cannot leave until I fulfill my reason for being here. And if that means something to do with Alice-"

Suddenly Blood brought his cane close to her face without warning, pressing the ball of the hilt up against her cheek. Again, she had to balance herself against the bookshelf, but instead of just her palms, her upper body was against the books. "You dare threaten mine and my wife's happiness and the happiness of the 'Blood Family' again, I will not hesitate for this cane to become my favorite weapon. I have no qualms killing an Outsider unlike everybody else playing the Game."

"I thought you made a promise." Lily tried to mutter.

"Oh I did. You think the Mafia will go back on our word? I promised 'it' won't happen again in my home. 'It' being a very dangerous cat and mouse game that doesn't end well for you. We just get creative. Now do we have an understanding?"

'Mafia!' She thought. Lily didn't move, afraid to move as this was the second time in the day, in this residence, that this man threatened her life. She didn't know, and couldn't see how her statement was a threat to him nor Alice, but maybe he sees it differently. She also didn't see how she hadn't caught on earlier about the 'mafia' relations. Blood took her silence and motionless body as an understanding and pulled away from her. He picked up the book she dropped and handed Lily both books in his hands. He then led the paled lady to the couch much like she was an elderly as he went back to work at his desk. A few moments later, Alice returned from her task.

"Ah, my Lovely wife. We just finished picking out a couple books." Blood smiled over to Alice, getting up from his desk.

"I'm so sorry! The maids needed me right that moment to discuss the next event planning menu… I don't know why then."

"Well, you never know when we have unexpected guests." Blood smiled at her, pulling her into an intimate hug then kiss.

"I suppose." Alice would have stayed longer in his arms, but seen Lily sitting unusually quiet on the couch.

"Lily, are you alright?" Alice went over to her new friend who was almost stark white. Lily looked at Blood then Alice. She wasn't sure how she planned to answer Alice or face either of them after the ordeal with Blood, and she was certain Blood didn't want Alice knowing about it. Instead she grabbed her cane and got up from the couch to leave the room, leaving the books. Alice almost followed after, but Blood stopped her.

"I think she wants to be left alone. We should grant her that."

Again, Alice replied "I suppose…" There was a moment's silence as they watched the door.

"Come my wife. Let us try to make a baby again." Blood stood behind Alice, pulling her hair out of the way from her neck to kiss it. Alice blushed into the kisses and smooth hands.

"You can't always use that line." She tried to counter as he led her towards the bed.

"Sure I can, if those are my intentions." He smiled down at his wife.

Blood wasn't going to let a new Outsider ruin his mood.


	8. Something About Us

Chapter 8

Something About Us

Lily left the main building, feeling like every step took forever in the already noon time change and wishing to be as far away from there as possible. But before she could even reach past the outer buildings, she heard a voice call out her name. A split second she wondered if she should pretend she didn't hear, but then she remembered the term 'Mafia'. She took a deep breath and turned around to look at him, balancing herself on her cane.

"Hey! Lily right?" Elliot waved as he approached. Lily nodded. He noticed again that she was of few words, so he tried to strike up another conversation; perhaps she was shy. "I was glad you could join us for the tea party. Aside from Alice, we don't get many visitors, but then again, Alice is…" He trailed off with a wave of his hand and a smile on his face.

"What about Boris..?" She understood that Alice lived here now, but where does Boris live?

"That stray? Blood tolerates him because of those Bloody Twins. But he doesn't come by that often." He explained. Lily contemplated this, still trying to figure out Boris. He seemed to be everywhere and most intriguing.

"What did you like best?" Elliot struck up again. Lily looked at him confused, leaning against the nearby wall for added support. So Elliot elaborated more on what he meant. "What was your favorite during the party? Mine was the carrot, potato, & union pie! And can't forget the classic carrot cake!" He smiled reminiscing the good food he ate.

Lily looked up at him, her eyes focused on his ears, then to him. "Are you….?" She hesitated, which scared Elliot a bit. His ears twitched, waiting for the usual question that always comes. "… a vegetarian?"

"A what?!" He blurted, not expecting the question. "I am not! I just like those dishes! If they made a steak I liked, then I'll eat it!"

Lily couldn't help but laugh. For a grown man, he seemed to pout easily, so she decided to carry on and answer his previous question. "The food was different from what I'm used to which is fried bread. Many I've never seen before and never tasted. But they were all good. There was one that had many little layers to it and sticky… really good."

"Must have been the baklava. Blood always has the best chefs." At the mention of the name, the dark haired girl looked away.

"I really should be going. I don't want to be lost in the forest when it gets dark again." She pushed herself from the wall.

"Where are you going? Maybe I can take you. Walk with you." Elliot suggested, he gestured to her cane. She smiled at him, thinking about what Blood said about them 'automatically drawn to her.' She can't take their gestures to heart anymore, not that she did before. "I'm alright Elliot. I'm used to 'this'." As she did the same gesture. "But thanks anyways."

"Alright. But promise you'll be alright and you'll come visit again!" He gave a thumbs up and a wink, much like a brother would do. She smiled at him as she was headed out. "I don't make promises, but I'll do my best!"

Lily finally made it out of the exterior boundaries of the Hatter residence. And she was lost. She didn't know where she was in relation to the other territories such as the park, and knew the Heart Castle was somewhere in all of this. And of course this forest had no signs to indicate where everything's located. So she looked back at the mansion just for the sake of it and took a path.

She trekked along glad that it was noon time and not night time. As she walked the paths, she wondered if there were anything to worry about such as wildlife and thieves. Not that she had anything they would want on her, but strange dangerous men were something no one wanted to run into. But she didn't want to have another dangerous encounter in such a short time. Again, she made uneducated turns with forks in the road. None of them looked familiar yet, so she couldn't gather information yet. It didn't take long though for her to run into a town.

The town looked familiar for once. It was the Clock Tower! She didn't know how relieved she was to see it until she smiled and let out a sigh of relief. Lily crossed the paths of the town over to the tower hoping to see a familiar face. But by the time she made it across the cobble street to the front of the Clock Tower, Lily slowed down her pace she didn't know she was rushing. Why was she in a hurry? The man kicked her out. And he wasn't very kind to begin with. She still had his money he gave her settled in one of her front pockets. Perhaps she could use that as an excuse to see him? She also wanted to ask him questions regarding what Blood told her. Could he answer them? Perhaps Julius himself is proof right there that Blood's theory is wrong? And isn't Blood a Role holder too? Now the questions really did boil up in her head. Maybe she could just find some shops or café to sit at and waste time, but that would also mean wasting his money too. Money that could 'attract' everyone to her, as she was used to happening back at home. Because if looks didn't get you somewhere, which she couldn't manage, then money will get people attracted to you. Tentatively, she crossed the somewhat busy street before someone questioned her and went to his front door.

Once at the front door, or believed to be front door, as it was the door she left maybe days before, she tucked a stray strand of her dark hair behind her ear and stared at the knob. Does she knock or just walk right in? It looked like his home, personal residence, but she wondered if all of it was; if the studio and the clock tower were separate. But before she could determine the answer, the door opened on its own. Out stepped a faceless couple that were not in the happiest of moods. Lily had to step aside, apologizing for being in the way, but then she seen Julius seeing them to the door with what appeared to be a clock in his hand.

"Lily? What… what are you doing here?" Julius looked shocked seeing her literally at his doorstep. He was suddenly getting so many visits. Lily paused, blanking at first, but then remembered as she tried to fidget with her pocket. The faceless couple noticed her and his exchange, talking amongst themselves not too quietly how 'unbecoming' it was for a Foreigner to be exchanging clocks with the Mortician. Julius jerked her inside before she could pull out the money from her pocket, not wanting her to hear anything else from the customers.

"Ow! Wh-! What was that for?!" She cried out as he closed the door behind her. In the process, she spilt the money on the floor of the entryway, her cane clattering to the floor as well. She leant against the door to stabilize herself as she knelt to the floor to pick it all up.

"Can I ask what you're doing here? Do I need to lock my door and prevent people from visiting?" At first he watched her pick it up, but then Julius sighed and he too got down to floor level to help with the mess. Thankfully there weren't much to pick up.

"…I wanted to return your money…" She handed him what she had in her hand, but wouldn't look at him. There was a reasonable pause of her just holding out her hand and him not taking the money.

"I didn't give it to you to give it back. It was for you to spend."

"Well I appreciate, but I don't want to be in someone's debt. Especially someone I don't know. So take it." She still held out her hand with the money, but Julius just turned her wrist around and filled it with the rest from his hand that had fallen on the floor, then got up. "You're not in my debt."

"Julius…?" He heard her quietly ask his name from the sitting position on the floor. She hadn't looked at him yet, but looked at what was in her hand. "Are you doing this…. Because I'm an Outsider or Foreigner?"

The clock owner paused, wondering what she was going on about. Obviously she came by for more than dropping off the cash. But what happened in Wonderland that's making her act bazaar? "I don't know what you are going on about."

"Are you 'preprogramed'? Or are you naturally like this to everyone?" She put the money into her pocket, securing it so it wouldn't fall out, but didn't try to get up yet. "I mean… You don't seem like the type to just give money to strangers…"

"Who – "Julius sighed in a way that he knew that this wasn't going to be easy. He bent down to pick up her cane and held out his hand for her to take. "Apparently I need to make more coffee and explain some things. Is that why you're here?"

Lily nodded and took his hand as a help up. Once eye level, he noticed she was trying to fight back tears, still looking away. Julius wasn't sure how to take the tears again, so he offered her back her cane before wanting to proceed up the flight of stairs to the studio. She shook her head, surprising even herself, and just used his hand and arm as a balance till they got to the railing of the steps, and continued using his arm on to even ground again. Once in his home and office, he led her to the couch that had finally been cleaned off, thinking that it would be of better comfort than the table. He then took off his long coat, setting it and her cane on one of the chairs and proceeded to make coffee for the both of them.

Lily looked around the room, noticing it again from last time. The sounds of the clocks could either be soothing or deafening. But at this time, soothing. And he did clean up a bit, but clocks and parts were still everywhere.

When she was here last time, was her first arrival to Wonderland, completely clueless. Not to say she knows this place better, but back then, she was far more lost than she is now. She didn't know anyone, didn't know their strange days, their territories, nor animal people being here. Now another thing tossed at her about everyone having a weird attraction to her? And she recalled Blood said 'influence', which could mean many things such as an influential leader or 'brainwashing'. Or, situations out of her own hands, things happen by influence and get out of control. Much like when her family came upon money, they suddenly had friends and lovers, and thus issues. And so did she wish she had that popularity? Or is it still another world and they really do have a strange fetish for people like her? Is this some sort of dream where she wished it? She was believing she somehow gone to another world, alternate world or universe.

Julius finally came back with both their coffees in one hand, and a small bowl of sugar in the other for her. He remembered! She thanked him, both for the coffee and remembering the sugar. They sipped their coffees in silence for a short bit; Julius finally ready to talk set his coffee on the coffee table.

"So, do you want to explain to me what's going on?"

Lily still paused, not sure how she was going to explain. She knew the discussion was going to come up, and it was the reason she somehow ended up at his doorstep, but she was still unprepared. She was hoping to get to the Amusement park and shut herself in her room. But perhaps out of anyone, Julius seemed the most unbiased? Gowland seemed the type to wear his heart on his sleeve.

"…I… Well… Everyone… Well, not everyone…" She started, stumbling over her words. She wouldn't meet his gaze again, just stared at the coffee. "But most are very nice to me. I haven't had much trouble except this one place. And once there, he told me… Well…" She finally looked at him. "Everyone is preprogrammed to like me or programmed to my control or something. And I don't want that! I don't need that." She looked back at her cup. "But I need to know if it's true, so…. Please take the money back… So I don't hurt others…"

Julius sighed and rub his eyes. How was he going to explain this? He can only guess the fool who would say such things, but wondered what the Hatter's motives were, if he were guessing the correct person. The 'Cheshire' wouldn't do any good explaining, but no malice behind it either. Nor would the cat say 'preprogrammed' nor 'control'. He'd been with Gowland a good part of the recent time periods. If it slipped from anyone else, they would try to explain, or so he assumed.

"Where did you get this from?" He decided to reword his question before she answered. "Who told you this?"

"…Blood Dupre…" She hesitantly replied. Julius sighed as he had a feeling. He didn't know how he told her, but she looked pretty shaken by it, so it wasn't just casual conversation like he did with Alice to win her affection. But even those were hit and miss back then.

"Role holders and Faceless do have a sort of 'attraction' to an Outsider that even we can't explain. But it's not something that's automatically drawn. Much like anything else, a sort of bond will need to form that may be immediate or may take some time. But you need that attraction to fill the vial." Julius tried to explain, trying to word it in a less complicated way as he could without making it personal. He decided to keep Alice's love-hate bond with Blood out of the description, seeing as it wasn't his to tell.

"So it doesn't have to do with the money you gave me? But what if I don't want this attraction? I want people to like me for me, and not automatically like me like I'm some sort of famous person or prize. I already get treated different because of my crutch!"

Julius got up from the couch, done with the conversation. Obviously she's feeling better, babbling to herself and less to him. He walked over to his coat hanging from the chair and took the clock from the couple earlier out of the pocket, hoping to inspect it before adding it to his work load. Lily kept talking to herself, things that he didn't really care to pay attention to. Unfortunately for him, he heard his name.

"Julius…?" She waited until he turned to look at her, a poker face kind of played his face as he waited to see what she wanted. "…If this theory is true… how far on the spectrum are you?" She could see his face just drop and turn different shades, from losing its color to then turning brighter when the thought of the question actually hit him. So she quickly reiterated her question, her hands going up in the air. "I mean! I know you don't like me like that! It's obvious. But like… on a scale of wanting me dead, to acquaintance, to friendship, to relationship, and anything in between… would you say….? More than acquaintance…?"

"What sort of question is that?! You don't go asking those questions!" He couldn't believe she asked such a question. After seeing the girl clam up again Julius cleared his throat as he took a noticeable deep breath. Thankfully the conversation didn't go the direction he thought it was. He could not handle more tears. He looked back at the clock as he spoke, putting his glasses on. "My door is unfortunately always open for help… if you do not disturb my work."

"Am I disturbing your work now? Anything I can help with?" she asked meekly with a smile. He glanced back at her, remembering what he and Gowland discussed not too long ago. Something about helping and not being able to help. He sighed and looked at the clock in his hand. Then she asked another question, her hands running through her long dark hair absentmindedly. "So what exactly do you do?"

"I fix clocks." He went over and put the clock in a box with other ones and sat at the desk to start working on one he was on previously.

"I can see that. Do you sell them? I don't see a shop nor price tags."

"Clocks are not for sale. It's something you wouldn't understand."

"…." She opened her mouth to say something, but then closed it. Maybe it is something she doesn't understand after all. The couple looked upset when leaving behind a clock. And this world is weird as it is. So she went with something else to discuss. She had started fidgeting with her hair, turning it into a long braid, so she looked over at his. "Have you ever thought about braiding your hair?"

Julius glared up at her from the brim of his glasses. She wasn't sure if it was because of the subject or because she was disturbing his work. Maybe both. But she couldn't help continue and explain. "It's not a girl thing if that's what you are thinking, I mean you have very nice long …blue… hair as it is! My brother had long dark hair like mine and I would braid it for him all the time. And many guys in my town have long hair with braids b – "

"Woman! Do you stop talking!?" Julius hadn't moved from his glare but was none too happy. She stopped abruptly and smiled sheepishly at him. She didn't know what came over her to do that, but in a way it was exciting. She didn't know if this grumpy man just made her feel comfortable or the effect of this world, but it just came out of her.

But before things got out of hand she quietly finished her coffee to get ready to go. She had to locate her cane, still over by the chair with his coat, once she did, she was set to head out again. Lily called out to Julius to tell him that she was leaving, but he barely made an audible grunt as he continued to work on the clocks. He certainly got into the zone of his work, Lily thought to herself as she carefully went down the steps.

As she left the tower, she noticed the time period had changed to evening, or morning. She should have asked Alice or Julius which one it was or if it mattered. But either way, she knew the trail somewhat to the park, so she can finally get back to a secure room and hopefully finally relax. She forgot to ask Julius what he meant when he mentioned the vial while explaining things, but she wasn't about to go back inside.

So off she went!

~.~.~

Gowland was up in his Master Suite practicing on his music and being able to relax with the day's end. Nobody bothers him when he's in this state, much to his surprise, even when he requests an audience to perform in front of. Or, even though he knew his music skills were superb, they could still give that little critique that may make it over the top! But they knew not to come in and disturb his concentration.

Boris would always make fun of his playing. Even got poor Alice in on it! Maybe he could get Lily to listen and get Boris to not be so mean? He got upset earlier because that cat said no one wanted to listen to it, so he had to go and cool off by playing.

He finished one of his songs with his violin, ending on a large note. The thought of Boris running his mouth caused his emotions to effect the music. That's when he decided to take a small break and get something to drink. You would be amazed at how much you can work up a sweat playing music.

As he opened his door, he found a couple of his staff members, a female and two males by the entry way. It looked like the woman had collapsed and the men were trying to fan her off and help her up.

"Sorry Sir!" One of the staff replied upon seeing Gowland. "Y… Your music! It was intense!"

Gowland smirked at the compliment as he walked past them. "Oh!? You just gotta put your emotions in it!"

"We can tell Sir!" They all looked at each other with concern.

"Sir, the reason we are up here!" The other male staff continued. "Miss Lily hasn't returned."

The female staff finally composed herself. "We cleaned her room, but she hasn't been back. She left these strange notes…" She handed them to Gowland to look over. He accepted and glanced over them. They looked like personal notes she was writing to herself. Like comparison notes. He'd seen his name, and Alice, Boris, as well as others he did not recognize. She is a Foreigner after all. Perhaps they are names of those where she's from. He thanked his staff and continued down the steps to the dining area.

"What about Miss Lily?" The female staff asked again.

"She is a Foreigner. She's free to come and go, and free to stay if she pleases. She's probably with Alice." He smiled up at them and continued down. "Besides, it hadn't been that long."

He found a seat at the nearly empty dining hall with a glass of water. Many guests had left for the evening, even though it was the coolest time to enjoy the park. It wasn't dark long, so he was giving the crowds some time. They were probably hesitant from the previous night time being too short.

He'd seen Lily just a time zone or so before then, talking to Boris, but then they disappeared; perhaps to more rides. Or maybe the cat conned her into checking out his disaster of a room. Another thing that would boil his blood about that cat. But it was certainly much too long for that, so they were probably out exploring the land as expected. She seemed like a nice young lady, shy, but would definitely do her some good to get out.

Gowland thought about how the park livened up when Alice was around, having fun on all the rides. Would this new one enjoy the same? Perhaps the two ladies would come together and bring a more female crowd! Wouldn't that be lovely, he thought!

He almost got caught in his daydream when he remembered what was in his hand and glanced down at the paper of notes. Some of it was indecipherable, perhaps she was writing fast. But he recognized Boris = Cheshire. It clicked in his memory that she called him that name in their conversation earlier. Is this her notes regarding the same topic? Are they more comparisons? He didn't see what she compared him to, but he got a good chuckle at his good friend the Clockmaker; either the Dodo bird or the Lizard with question marks around the two possibilities and the side note 'workaholic'. Oh he had to show this to Julius! Perhaps he would understand more about it than him as well. But he would have a riot at the notion of being compared to the workaholic Lizard! Did she know Gray?

He gulped down the last of his water and contemplated on whether he should bother the hermit. It's been some time since he's seen Julius. But the ol' stick in the mud always made it so, not his own efforts. He began to head out the park, informing the staff that he was going to be out for some time. It was night time, but a nights walk never really bothered him. It would probably change soon anyways. As he was about to head out the gates, Boris appeared with the Bloody Twins.

"Oi! Boris! Where have you been?" The cat froze when his name was called.

"I don't have to tell you everything, ya know!" Boris replied cooly, the twins either side of him.

"Well I figured the Missy would be with you. But I guess she's not."

"She was. She's with Alice and the Hatter's now." Boris pointed in the general direction of the Hatter Mansion.

"Ah good! Glad to hear she finally found them." Gowland beamed. "I'm going to be out for a bit, talking to Julius." He returned to serious conversation.

"Okay, cool! We're just going on the rides!" The cat smiled with the boys. They proceeded to continue into the park.

Gowland called out behind them, "Don't wreck any! I'm still fixing the tilt-a-whirl from last time!" But the only acknowledgment he got from them was a wave back as they ran in the park. He sighed and contemplated on whether he should go on his journey or save his park. Certainly his staff would know what to do.

Gowland finally made it to the Clock Tower town. Before he went into the residence of his friend's, he stopped at a small shop to purchase snacks and drinks for the discussion. He often tries to be courteous when visiting, and knowing the host he's visiting basically only provides coffee and nothing else, he wants to be helpful. Once the purchases were done, he made his way to the tower, climbing the steps inside. He made a load knock to notify the hard worker his presence and enters.

"Oi! Julius! Take a break!" Gowland called as he entered and sees the Clockmaker hunched over the desk. He had only one desk lamp on, so Gowland had to turn on the rest of the lights to the room.

"What do you want? I have far too much to do to be bothered at this time." Julius glanced over his glasses momentarily and continued tinkering.

"You're going to grow old before your time. Come, I brought snacks! I can almost bet you didn't eat!" Gowland placed the tote of food and drinks on the table. Both men glanced at the cup of coffee next to Julius, knowing that had been his only intake. Julius paused, then finally sighed, knowing he wasn't going to win with his loud friend. He got up from the work station, placing his glasses in his front pocket.

"What do I owe this… inconvenience...?" He asked as he looked at what Gowland brought. Little cakes, sandwiches, and cut fruits. The drinks being both bottled carbonated pops and bottled alcoholic beverage, giving option. Julius grabbed a pop and a simple sandwich sitting down. "Why did you pick such food?"

"Hey, at least I brought some!" the Marquis countered as he opened one of the other drinks and grabbed a sandwich as well. "I came to talk about the new girl."

"What about her?" Julius didn't change his expression. "I'm guessing she ended up at your park."

"Well, yeah. But all of us have never experienced a second one before. We've heard of it, but to have it happen. Before Alice, we've had Foreigners enter and leave, but they were not in any way to 'complete a game.' Alice completed her game, and it sounds like this girl is here to complete hers too." Gowland started off.

"She spoke about Wonderland needing her when she first arrived on my roof." Julius recalled, chewing on a piece of fruit.

"It's not something Alice can do? Does she know what she's needed for? What her game is?"

"The only one who would know would be Nightmare. He probably orchestrated this whole thing." Julius looked over at Gowland. Gowland remembered Nightmare, not seeing him that much unless they meet in April Season or another country. The sickly man could be a scary friend or foe, depending on what side he's on.

He pulled out the notes from one of his pockets and handed them to Julius. "We found these in her room when we were cleaning. Perhaps you can understand them."

Julius glanced at him then the papers before taking them and reading them over. He had to put his glasses back on to read the notes, making sense of it all. Gowland watched as his brows furrowed and expression changed while reading. He could almost tell where Julius spotted his name and the comparisons, his expression dropping. Gowland had to stifle a laugh. Eventually Julius put the notes down and sighed. "What do you want me to do with this?"

"I wanted to get your opinion on it!" He almost slammed down the bottle he was drinking. "She called Boris this weird Cheshire name on here! Though we may have called him this name on rare occasion, she seemed to have known it! And she seems to have known Alice before meeting her, or heard a lot about her!"

"These are unusual comparisons…" Julius pondered. "Perhaps there's another Wonderland we are unaware of?" He recalled back when she was staying with him the first night. "She did mention a 'book' that seemed out of place to the conversation…"

"A book?"

"And she seems to call the Medicine 'Drink Me Bottles'." He glanced at the notes again. Again, she did not seem the type for Wonderland, but she still baffled him more; even getting to Gowland.

"The Medicine of Heartland?" Gowland asked.

"Hers had a clover as a topper. Perhaps her answers will be there." He recalled her vial. Gowland paused, thinking about it. "A country we can't help her in…"

"…" Julius turned to his friend, not sure how he was to answer that. He knew Gowland always wants to help and be there. But he also knew that just like the Marquis, he was useless in this other country. Maybe if they entered Spring Season, where all of them could be together, but not Clover.

"We're not going to jump to conclusions!" Gowland suddenly smiled and chugged the last of his beverage. Julius wasn't expecting the change and just watched him. Just as his friend had changed his attitude, so did the sky, to a noon setting, but neither of them were paying attention.

"You know I'll do anything I can for my little ladies!" the Park owner winked at Julius. Julius looked at him and sighed, taking a sip of his drink. "And which lady is that?"

"Eh?" Gowland looked confused, then scratched his scuffled chin. "What do you mean by that? Both of them of course!"

"We've always been attracted to Alice, but that's because she's been the only one. Now it's become more complicated. Are our attractions only bound by one, or can we have both?"

"…Julius…" Gowland was about to say something on the topic, not liking how it was turning out, but then two customers came knocking, interrupting the two. They were a faceless couple, coming about for the business that Julius offers. They apologized, realizing he was already with another customer and stated they would be waiting in the stairwell. Gowland seen them and realized he still had a business to run back in his domain too. "I should let you get on to your work. Probably kept you long enough."

"Ai, you should. I've more work now." Julius help Gowland clean up the mess quickly then tend to the customers. Gowland quietly said his farewells as he left the Tower, knowing that Julius was back in the working zone. He admired how he could work almost non-stop, but also wished he would take more breaks and have more fun in his life.

Gowland went back to his park, glad that the three rascals did not leave it in disarray. He made his runs, checking on all the venues before heading up to his office. But instead he just went to his room. He had too much on his mind that perhaps music would help. He doesn't usually play so often together, but he just needed to unwind and unload his mind.

Not too long after that, back at the Clock Tower, Julius had just gotten Lily out of his residence. Why was he suddenly becoming the one that everyone wanted to see? He was giving it serious thought of locking his door and finding preventative ways to keep visitors out!

He sighed as he took off his glasses, not sure if he could concentrate on his work anymore. The young lady came in distressed about what that Hatter told her. Thankfully she left in a lighter note, but now she knows a small part of Wonderland that makes things complicated. His discussion with Gowland earlier didn't help ease him either. Why did he have to get involved?

He got up from his desk and glanced out the window. Late afternoon, dusk. It didn't really matter the time of day, considering he worked at all hours and thus could sleep at any time. He didn't bother with climbing into his bed, but decided to lay on the couch. This wasn't going to be a restful sleep, more like a business visit.

He entered the domain of the silver haired enigma. Julius didn't want to resort to this, but he wanted some questions answered. Of course knowing the caterpillar, he wasn't going to give a straight answer easily, but he could at least try.

"I know you're here Nightmare." Julius called out into the abyss. There was no breeze, but his body was feeling the weightlessness of the domain, even while walking.

"Julius. Long time no see." Nightmare appeared in front of him. He smiled at the Mortician, knowing why he came, but happy to see him none-the-less. "It's been so long; I was beginning to wonder when I was going to see my friend again."

"As you remember correctly, it's you whom comes to visit me. Not the other way around. Now what's this business bringing in another girl?" Julius started off.

Nightmare still kept his smirk of a smile on his face, crossing his arms as he rubbed his chin. "You must be mistaken. I never brought anyone in."

"Don't lie. You know very well what I'm talking about."

"I do; but I merely lead her down the path she was meant to go. I never pulled her from her world. It's the game that decides the roles, the seasons… its players. I must follow these rules just as you do. We are in another game now, whether we want to be or not."

"It does not feel right for a game to 'start' around this time. We just had a Ball, not too long ago. Us Roleholders can sense a country change soon. So why would she be showing up now?" Julius asked Nightmare this question, trying to get to any point or reason for the newcomer.

"What better timing?" Nightmare seemed to relax in his floating, contemplate his thoughts. "What would you say her Medicine topper is?"

"A clover." Julius responded, not liking where this was going.

"And the country change is coming soon, is it not? Are you worried about the possibility of the changes being Clover and not April Season? Where you can't help her?" Nightmare mocked. Reading Julius's thoughts, he knew what would be a trigger.

"I don't care about the girl, and you know that. I just want answers. Now give them." Julius knew the enigma could read his mind and see that there were no intentions for the girl except curiosity. If he were to be constantly bothered by her, then he should know some background. He learnt the hard way with Alice when she stayed with him for a bit, only to have trouble shooting down his door literally. Though he probably would not have changed things, knowing her ex-boyfriend history, he would definitely have been more cautious with Blood.

"I see. You are a stubborn one." Nightmare smiled and crossed his ankles together in a relaxed standing pose and arms casually. "She's from the same land as Alice, but not from the same… country… per say, as you can tell. And she's been through her fair share of traumatic experiences. Both culturally and presently."

"What does that mean?" Julius interrupted.

Nightmare glanced at him from the side. "Generations of genocide. And her own experience with …injustice… I suppose we can say." He continued on, looking off into the abyss as he thought about what he should tell Julius. "The game did call upon her though. Even with her affliction. And I know what it is."

"Of course you would." Julius crossed his arms, waiting for him to say it.

"Alice." Nightmare sighed her name, closing his eyes. It was almost like her name could have been the smoke from his pipe, escaping his lungs if he had it. Julius looked at him, eyes twitched slightly to the name. Why would an Outsider's game be about another Outsider? Nightmare continued, opening his eyes. "How long do you suppose Alice has been here?"

"We don't keep track of time. It's irrelevant." Julius looked away. He knew it's been a long while, but no one can say for certain. She's definitely been here long enough to have visited all the countries several times and familiarized herself to them all. Even the Country of Diamond.

"An Outsider cannot be here for too long. Either they must leave, or they become integrated as part of the game as a Roleholder or Faceless…. "

"Alice completed her game. She married Blood Dupre and made a blood pact with him!" Julius presented.

"A blood pact, yes. But it wasn't enough to change her from an Outsider." Nightmare then countered.

"What does that have to do with bringing in another Outsider if one is here too long? Doesn't that defeat the purpose?" Julius was getting confused at what Nightmare was getting at.

"I can't say for sure, since I'm just a role in this game…" Nightmare glanced at his mortician friend, his arms still casually crossed. "But my guess is perhaps Alice needs another Outsider's perspective to finish her path. She can't rely on us Roleholders to decide for her because of course she chose this world. But if she spends time with another Outsider, perhaps…"

Julius wasn't sure how to answer that, so he just kept quiet, thinking about it. Maybe it was, or maybe there were other reasons why she was in Wonderland. He wanted to mention to Nightmare the notes she took, but he knew he was out of time. Still so many things unanswered and many more questions unasked. Did he even get his many question asked? What was his main question?

He began to turn away from Nightmare, sensing that his time was up. At least he could ask one last question; "What did you take from her, when she came?"

"Just like Alice. Memories."

"Memories that should not have been messed with." Julius continued on.

Nightmare called out to him once more, so he just stopped but didn't turn around.

"Another thing I forgot to mention before you go." He could hear the smile in the caterpillar's voice. "As much as you wish to deny it or not want to hear; you and the Park Owner together hold an important role to our dear dark flower. May not be a love interest, but it's still important to her memories …and her heart."

Julius whipped around, but Nightmare was nowhere in sight.

~.~.~.~

A/N: What would you think Lily's reason for being there is?

And what role does Julius and Gowland play?

Reviews greatly appreciated!


	9. Armory

Chapter 9

Armory

Again, she was on a path, hoping she was taking the right random turns. So far everything looked familiar, but she was happy for her childhood playing on trails and the mountains near her family's home that when you find a new path, you remember it the next day. Of course that was many years ago, perhaps almost 2 decades ago, but it helps now with new territory. She wondered if those who lived in suburbia or in cities had a privy to these sorts of talents.

She was also glad she ran into the tower because her feet and legs need the rest. Now that she's rested up, she could continue her journey. She couldn't wait till she got to the noisy park and her room to have some personal time after meeting so many people! Also be able to take a nice shower after all this walking. And how long has she been wearing this dress and cardigan? These slip on shoes she's wearing are also not the type for extended walking as well.

She could tell that she was getting close to the Amusement park, but the sounds were not as cheerful as before. Instead there came a sound that could not be deciphered. As she got closer to the gate, she could see three figures leaving the premises in a rush. A cat and two boys!

"Miss Lily!" The blue one called out.

"Cousin!" The red one called, remembering the nickname they picked. They ran up to her, arms extended except for Boris who kept his hands to his ears. How were they going to hug her with those axes? She braced herself for impact but they stopped short once they reached her.

"What are you guys doing?" She asked, puzzled at the trio, but Boris looked more puzzled at her.

"What do you mean? Don't you hear that? You don't want to go in there!"

"What? What's going on? Is that some sort of fire alarm?" She looked around and noticed no customers. The park was surprisingly empty, but didn't see any smoke. Then it hit her, were they being attacked?

"A fire alarm would sound better than that!" The blue Tweedle answered, looking back at the park.

"That's the old fart!" Red agreed. Lily was still confused. She turned to Boris for a better explanation, but he had gone and made himself comfortable lounging on a high tree branch.

"Boris! I have to go back! What's going on?" She called up to him. He didn't look too well up on his branch, resting his head and whole body upon it, not even his tail showing much motion.

"You can dare go in if you wish, it's your funeral. The old man is playing his music." Boris closed his eyes to relax.

"That's music?" Lily was more confused.

"Yeah! He sucks!" Red pointed his axe towards the park.

"He needs better lessons or just quit!" Blue smirked. That's when Lily realized he wasn't listening to horrid music, but actually playing it himself. It was actually him making it! And she's planning on staying there?

"…But I need my room and a shower…" She mumbled to herself. Did not seem that Boris heard her, but the boys perked up and turned to her.

"Miss Lily! Cousin! Why don't you play with us! We have a large bath!" One of the boys smiled.

"We can all go, and you can play with us, or relax." "We can entertain you!" "We have toys!"

"Oh, but stupid Rabbit Butt might be there…" The two turned to each other, their happy faces turned to upset. She could only guess that they were talking about Elliot.

"Um… Well, I don't want to head back there, if that's alright. If we could play around here, I would feel better about that." Lily tried to suggest to the boys, recalling the other gentleman of the estate. She didn't mind Elliot at all, but Blood she wanted to avoid. Also the hopes that when Gowland stopped playing, the sooner she could return to her room. Her basically empty room that she stayed one single night in. Plus, with this morning/evening time period, she didn't want to be out and about too much, so far it's led to night times. She looked up the tree where Boris was and seen that he was already passed out, laying on the branch, arms and legs dangling down. She wondered how he stayed balanced like that, even as a half cat person.

The twins immediately agreed to not heading back to the estate, but talking amongst each other, it looked like they had different plans. They finally decided with smiles that could pass off as innocent, but scared her in a way. They assured her that it was a game that she would enjoy and she didn't have to do much. Also mentioning that 'Big Sis' joined them in this game before, but they wouldn't elaborate much more. They took a different path, leading her farther away from the Amusement park, much to her chagrin. Will she ever see her peaceful room again?

Along the way to whatever destination it was, the sky turned to noon again and the two boys were back to being boys of their age. They carried their axes nonchalantly, swiping at grass blades and trying to catch dragonflies with them. They would weave themselves in and out of the trail, finding this and that and calling to each other at whatever they could find. This at least allowed her to keep up with them with her walking and gave her a more enjoyable walk. She loved hearing their laughing and playing, remembering the children in her family playing outside. She couldn't help but remanence on her family and the summer days, playing outside as adults prepped the large meals and children played, older children watched. She herself went through the phases of young careless child, to watchful eye, to helper, to now meal prepper and cook. Something you learn when living in a large family and community, or community that is rural and has only family to hold on to. Her siblings and some of her cousins took the chance and moved to the big cities when they got old enough.

She remembered vividly her father and the other male members with their long hair, gathering near a bonfire with a large drum in front of them. They would beat the drum rhythmically and sing full of heart, as the children would gather around. The song would raise everyone's spirits as much as the food, if not more.

Unfortunately, she was pulled from her reverie. Both of the boys came up to her, bombarding her suddenly with questions on a subject she should have expected.

"Miss Lily!" "Cousin! Why do you have a cane?" "Are you hurt?" "That's not boss's is it?" "Who hurt you?" The two asked one question after another, not giving Lily a chance to answer. Finally, she got them to quiet and reassured them that she was alright and it's been there a long time. Unfortunately, they didn't see the cane at the table so she couldn't explain then.

"So someone hurt you long ago? Why?" The Tweedle in red asked.

"She probably broke it." His blue twin smiled, gripping his axe. Lily wasn't sure how to explain what even she didn't know to them, but like children, they certainly had the imagination so she could probably work with that.

"Well, I may not remember how I lost my leg. The time that took my leg must have been too terrifying for my memory, but I can tell you two that I am from a strong family. A warrior tribe. When I was your age, my siblings and cousins and I would sit around the campfire listening to our grandfathers' stories of war and their battles. We would climb trees and the mountains and swim the lakes; play war games, to prove we could be strong like them."

"Wow! You're like us!" One of them cried out happily.

"Well, not exactly." She looked at the axes. "We never played with… such large, dangerous, toys…"

"These aren't toys." Red stated as blue nodded unhappily. "We do our job with these!"

"And we're good at our job too!"

"…But wouldn't you rather be playing and be children?" Lily asked, not quite understanding what their job was but the looks of their axes, wasn't wanting to know.

"We get paid!" "And vacation!" "And it's fun!" "Nobody does our job better than us!" Lily had to smile and reassure them again that she trusts they do well for their job. She didn't want to witness it, but she'll go by their word.

"Alright… I'm really embarrassed to ask… Which one of you is Dee, and which one is Dum…?" She paused on the trail and pointed at the two. She wanted to change the subject of the weapons. The two looked at each other and smiled.

"I'm Tweedle Dee!" The one in red replied with a smile.

"And I'm Tweedle Dum!" The one in blue answer, gesturing to himself.

"Okay, that works! I just keep hearing you're names together." Lily looked at them back and forth, trying to remember a way to separate the two. Dee wears red, and Dum wears blue. But what if they already switched it up like twins do?

"That's cause bro and I are always together. We are never apart." Dee replied, looking at his brother.

"We do everything together." Dum smiled. "Come on! We are almost there!"

They both pulled on Lily, urging her to carry on. They all continued on the trails, the twins knowing which turns and forks in the roads to take. In the break of trees, Lily could finally see up upon a large cliff side the extravagant Heart castle. The castle looked absolutely stunning in the sheer size and details of hearts on it, even from this distance. It took her breath away. Below it was a large rose garden and if she was witnessing correctly, a hedge maze. It looked like that was what they were headed towards.

"Boys, where exactly are we going?" She asked tentatively. They looked back at her and smiled, but didn't say anything unfortunately, just pulled her along, cane and all. She tripped and stumbled a couple times, needing to use the two as balance, but for them dragging her along, the axes never did get in the way.

Once they got closer to the hedge maze, the sky had turned to a night time shade, much to her discomfort. The boys became excited, talking about how the game was going to get much more exciting, then they became quiet and found a hole in the hedge to crawl through. Before her very eyes, she watched the two turn the axes into smaller pocket knives and stick them into hip holsters before proceeding into their secret hole.

"How..!? You mean to tell me you could have done that from..?" She could not believe what she just seen. Dum, the one in blue, turned to her and put a finger to his mouth to keep her quiet, then went through. She wasn't sure if she should still be mad or follow after, following orders from a child, but decided that since she wasn't from here, it would probably be best. She was beginning to wonder once again if she were dreaming this, if she were in a magical world, or something completely offhand. But then again, why would she be dreaming about children with weapons.

She contemplated also how she was going to cross this barrier with her outfit. Very not lady like to be crawling on all fours while wearing a dress that just goes to her thighs. The passage wouldn't allow her to just bend at the waist, it required all fours. She will just have to wing it and tossed the cane in first then herself next. Once to the other side and brushing the leaves and branches from herself, the two were already discussing which way to take, already in the middle of this elaborate maze. Didn't sound like they were lost, more like decide which 'set up' to go to from what she heard.

Again, they were leading the way, almost pulling her along. Whenever they would get to a turn in the road or fork in the paths of the maze, they would look around for any signs of company, then continue on quietly. Lily was getting the idea that they were not allowed here, just like any mischievous boys, but she kept quiet, not sure how far 'down the rabbit hole' she was, being involved with them.

Eventually, they made it fairly close to the castle garden, but still within the maze. The boys began to get antsy, giggling and whispering to each other. They looked to each other, then to Lily, and bolted around a corner calling to her to chase after them.

"Seriously you two! I'm not running!" She called after them as she paused in astonishment. What were they doing? She quickened her pace, what her leg and cane would allow and turned the hedge bend to go after them, even though she knew it was fruitless. But part way down the medium length corridor she found the ground disappear from beneath her. The ground had turned into a trap and she fell into a pit screaming!

She checked herself, any injuries? Her legs were fine technically, though it was still hard to tell the state of her left 'paralyzed' one. Her hands and knees hurt, as well as her left shoulder, so she probably landed on those. It was hard to tell anything within a dark hole at night time, but so far, no serious injuries. Now to feel around for the cane and try to find a way out. She almost accidently mistaken a stick for her cane, but thankfully that got sorted out. Eventually getting out was not happening. She decided best to call out, seeing that it was a deep hole, several yards deep, definitely meant to trap a grown person.

"Dee! Dum! Get me out of here! Or I will…" She thought a bit, not sure if they have parents to tell on them. Was Blood a relative like an older brother, though they called him 'Boss'? Maybe she should have brought the conversation up when they were on the trails. Too late now. "Dum!? Dee!? Are you there? Come on!"

She continued calling every so often, hoping for some response. They must have gone far into the maze, getting lost or exploring more. It took perhaps ten minutes or more from her estimation, of her calling and waiting, before she heard footsteps approach. She was about to call out 'boys' but realized the sets of steps were too heavy to be children's. But before she could see who approached as her rescuers, she could hear an uncertain, unpleasant commotion going on out of her view.

The scene that was happening just above Lily were just as two of Heart Castle Card soldiers came to investigate the noise and shouts in the maze, they themselves became victims. Before they knew it, the Bloody Twins leapt from their hiding places in the hedges, brandishing their full axes and attacked. The two soldiers cried out, not knowing what hit them and not knowing their attackers. Without a single word, the boys high fived each other after their bloody attack, and went back to their hide outs.

Lily could only hear the scuffle and painful cries from where she was, then the thud of something falling to the ground. She could feel her heart drop, really hoping her imagination wasn't overreacting. After the silence became deafening, she called out again, quietly at first, but when no answer, they became more desperate. "Hello…? Are you there? ….I need help here… Boys please… This isn't funny anymore…"

This 'game' happened a couple more times, much to the boy's joy, and to the growing fear of the new Outsider. At one point, she caught a glimpse of one of the boy's scythes as it went to pierce a soldier. She could hear cries of pain, men calling out for reinforcement, and the boys proclaiming their joys. That's when she knew they were there, just choosing not to answer. Once it went silent again, she called out to them.

"I know you're there you two! Get over here!" She began to climb the wall, but her left leg was of no use. All she could really do was lean against the wall. The two peered over, blood dripping from their hair, faces, clothes, and axes. Immediately she backed herself to the farthest wall, stumbling in the process. It may have been night time, but the moonlight shown the dark blood splatters in contrast. May have been hard to see on their clothes and hair, but she could see on their faces and the axes, and definitely knew what they were doing now. But had to still ask.

"What did you do?"

"It's part of the game." "You lure them, and we get them." They smiled innocently.

"What do you mean get them? I hope you're talking about… rats or… I don't know… snakes… or vermin.." She couldn't keep her anger and fear out of her voice.

"Well, if you want to consider card soldiers as vermin." Dum replied nonchalantly.

"Hey bro, how many do you think we got this time?" Dee turned around to look at the playing field. They completely disregarded Lily as she remained in the pit trying to gather what they just said. Did these two boys, these two children, just kill, murder, a group of people? And they are not bothered, phased, by it?

"What's wrong with you two?" She asked, looking up at them. They turned back to her with blank, confused looks. "How can you kill people? How… Why… You two are murderers. That's cold blood murder, you realize that, right?"

There was a slight moment's pause as their confused looks turned to innocence again. As if things were right again. Dee replied coolly. "It's not murder if everyone is doing it, Miss Lily."

Lily was taken aback by the comment. She wasn't expecting it. Were they with Blood and the Mafia too long? Would they turn around and kill her too after she became useless?

At that moment, they were pulled from their conversation when they heard the hedges shake. Another person was approaching. Lily could sense the joy in the brothers' eyes and the smiles creep on their lips as their next opponent would soon be joining. She had to stop the massacre now.

"No! Please! You can't! Run! Please!" She called out from her entrapment. There wasn't much else she could do. Lily tried to call out to whomever was arriving, warn them that the twins were going to kill them. If there was anything she could do from her position down in the pit, it would be this, and she would have to deal with the consequences later. The two boys turned to the noise, glad for their new opponent's arrival.

"Bro, this sounds like more than two cards!" one of the boys said happily.

"I hope it's the rest of the army. It will beat our record for sure!" The other cried out. They both readied their weapons for the attack.

But what rounded the bend was not what they were hoping for. Instead came trudging a single gentleman in a red trench coat.

"No! Not you!" Cried out Dum.

"Not this stupid guy!" Dee held the scythe ready, but both subconsciously took a step back. "Go get lost!"

"Ah! I should have known the mess would be you two! Ha ha!" The man laughed out in a joyous manner as he approached the boys.

"You're still no match for us! We can beat you fair and square!" They squared their axes off, readying themselves to charge but still held back. The man in red didn't take notice to the two boys, just looked around at their work, the bodies already gone and what being left were many clocks.

"You guys really don't make my job any easier, you know that." He rubbed his chin, tutting at them. "They were my men, and now I need to train more."

"You need to do a better job at training." The boys grinned. "Or maybe they need to replace you!"

With that last remark, the boys charged at the man with the scythes at the ready. He stood still, not making any motions till the last moment until he pulled out his own sword to block both boys at the same time. He then took the moment's pause to jump out of the way. The Bloody Twins did not relent, continuing attacking this man they seemed to know. He would every so often switch from defensive to offensive and swipe his sword at one of the boys, but most of the time he stayed on the defensive and toyed with them.

Lily could only hear the conversation going on and then hear the battle beginning. She heard the metal clash and the rustling of the hedges, but what surprised her was that there was an actual fight. There were no sounds of pain, but instead sounds of frustrations. Someone was actually on par with them. She took another chance.

"Help!" She called from her imprisonment.

The man heard her cries and suddenly turned the hilt of his sword to the nearest boy, smacking him into his gut to knock the wind out of him. As his brother came to help, the man grabbed him and held the sword blade to his throat.

"Don't tell me you guys involved poor Alice." He smiled at them.

"You must be dumber than you look, you stupid Knight!" the one in his arm smirked up at him. "We have a new friend this time."

"Oh! Is it the new Outsider?" He immediately dropped the boy, playtime and training was over as he sheathed his sword and walked over to the pit. He looked down, spotting her at the far end of the other side. He could finally get a look of her after that first episode. Back then he could only see a balled up mass of hair and dress. But now he could see a face, albeit, in the moonlight glow. She doesn't look anything like Alice.

"Stupid Knight! You can't take Cousin from us!" The Tweedle that he had at sword point called out. He was helping his coughing brother back up, patting his back.

"I wasn't thinking so at first, but now that you say something." He grinned over at them, then turned to the lady. "Young lady! What say I get you out of this pit?"

Lily was very uncertain of what was going on with the whole situation. Many people were killed. And they were fighting but now they are alright? Just like at Hatter's. This man, whom is called a knight, might be her only way out of this and away from these boys. Perhaps this is why they are called 'Bloody Twins'! But this man she does not know, he looks familiar. And not a good familiar. It's the face and hair of somebody she feels she didn't trust. But perhaps the night time lighting and everything that's going on is playing tricks on her. She needs to get out of here and perhaps she will need to choose the lesser of the evils.

He waited patiently for her to say or do anything, not pressuring her either way. Eventually Lily traced along the walls, cane still in hand as she made her way over to the man. He knelt down and reached a hand down to her to grab. Hesitantly she looked at it, then finally accepted, knowing it's the only way she will get out.

"Well, that wasn't so bad, now was it?" The Knight smiled at her as he got her out of the pit and placed her in his very lap, himself sitting in the grass beside the large hole.

Lily was about to say something. Perhaps along the lines of his comment, but then she looked around. After what she heard down in the pit, and the conversation she had with the twins, she was expecting bodies lying around. But instead she seen clocks! Did they get up and leave? Did they clean up? But what's with the clocks? She looked to the two boys and the blood was still on their clothes and faces. Same with blood splatter on some of the hedges and ground. The boys smiled at her from where they were, as if things were back to normal.

Before she knew it, and didn't feel any heads up or warning except the two seconds to lean over to the pit, she threw up. Thankfully no sights of bodies, but still the knowledge of what had happened made her lose everything in her stomach. The man in red became surprised and held on to her waist, making sure she didn't fall back into the hole, she herself glad her hair was in a braid. The twins stumbled over to her, making sure she was okay.

When she finally finished dry heaving, all contents from her stomach gone, she tried to lay on her side, just all energy left her, but the gentlemanly knight pulled her upright back into his lap, trying to get her to rest on his chest. "Well that took a different turn than I expected." He chuckled at her. "Come here." He tried to soothe her but she weakly pushed him away.

"I don't want to be part of any of this." She finally said, crawling away from all three of them. Almost on the verge of tears and perhaps a panic attack, but she was too drained for anything. Or perhaps it was shock. She tried to put her back against the hedge, but no comfort in it. She wanted to face the twins and this unknown man. "I don't want to be part of this" she repeated, wiping her mouth with her sleeve. "Why am I even here?"

"Cousin!" "Are you okay?" "We're sorry!" They came over but she stopped them by putting her hand up. She could not have them near her at this time.

"Alright children. I think it's your bedtime." The knight joked at them, getting up from his spot and patting the dirt and grass from his long coat.

"You're not the boss of us!" Dum yelled at him.

"And we are not leaving without Cuz!" Dee followed.

"I'm pretty sure she doesn't want to go." He thought for a short bit then smiled. "But I wouldn't mind sparing again for her."

The boys hesitated for a moment, contemplating their odds. Eventually they decided against. "Who calls you a knight? You're just a moron who gets lost!"

Dum, in blue, turned to Lily before they finally decided to leave. He walked over to her, she again put her hand up to stop him, but he just took her hand and kissed the knuckles. "We will come back and play again, 'k Cuz? We want to make it up to you!" With those words, the twins gathered their weapons and darted off into the moonlight and hedges.

It was quiet for a moment, probably hear the boys in the distance if the wind wasn't blowing. The red knight stood looking in the distance as Lily watched him, not sure how to take the moment, or even the previous moment with the boys. Was the man listening to the wind? Was he having a moment of silence for his soldiers? Perhaps a breather from the twins? He still looked like someone she knew that could not be trusted.

Finally, the man sighed and walked over to all the clocks. There may have been about five or six large clocks laying on the ground that he had to pick up and pocket under his trench coat. She remembered the clocks at Julius's, the only place she seen clocks. Nowhere else had clocks, no one seemed to wear a watch. She was about to open her mouth to ask, but kept it shut, not wanting to start conversation with this man. Instead decided to try and get up and leave.

She fumbled with her cane and grasping at the branches, trying to find a sturdy one to help her up. But when she tried to get up, she couldn't. Her left leg just wouldn't work like it should, as 'paralyzed' as it was, it still wouldn't help hold her up with the right. The man in red noticed her making a lot of noise. Even though she wanted her space, he couldn't just leave a distressed maiden. He walked over to her and offered a hand a safe distance from her. "Do you need help?"

She looked at him, eyes not very trusting, but in a calm but firm voice mustered, "I can handle this myself." As she tried again with trying to get up. She managed to stand shakily but couldn't put any pressure on her leg. She didn't feel any pain yet, but her leg just wouldn't allow it. The man rubbed the back of his head, as he watched her. "That doesn't look very good. Same with that arm."

She looked at her arm hesitantly, but the motion still caused her to lose balance. Thankfully the man had quick reflexes and caught her in time. That's when she felt the pain in her body from the fall causing her to suck in a hiss. All the adrenaline from earlier must have died down and aches and pains are finally surfacing. Laying or sitting on the ground eased the body of her weight but her whole left side was not feeling the fall.

"Oh man! They did a number on you." He brought her back to the ground level again, rolling up her sleeve to see her arm better. She tried to shove him away, not wanting any of his help but he grabbed her hands to look at the damages there. Her hands had the worst scrapes from the fall though. The man pulled out a white long cloth from one of his pockets and started wrapping one of her hands.

"I don't need your help." She replied as he wrapped. She tried to pull her hand away, but his calm grip was stronger than her weak pull. Even though he was a 'knight', he didn't look like the type. He continued bandaging her wounded hand.

"Normally a 'thank you' would be the polite thing to say." He laughed as he knotted it and pulled another from a pocket and went to the other hand.

She contemplated on her pride by refusing his comment, or just giving in, but figured since he was being kind enough, she might as well. So she quietly mumbled "… thanks…", hoping he wouldn't hear it. She honestly could not recall a time when she was at the mercy of 'a gentleman'. She wasn't strong. She never claimed to be a super woman nor chase men away. But many years being a single woman living in the country teaches one to take care of yourself and expect nothing from no one. Yes, there's family around, but when family is taking care of their own affairs, you still need to chop your own wood in the winter. Or when she headed off to schooling on her own with no help aside from scholarships. So to have this strange man mend her wounds felt weird and helpless to her. Especially someone she doesn't trust. It seemed the man could sense her awkward edge so once he was done with bounding her hands he let her go with his hands up defensively, but still kept a smile on his face.

"I don't have enough to do the rest, unless I start using clothing" He smiled at her.

"This is perfectly fine, thank you. You did more than enough." She tried to scoot away from him but didn't get far.

"So you're the other Outsider, huh?" He leaned back on his hands, much like he was relaxing and staying a while. Was he not going to leave her alone? Then again how is she going to leave this strange hedge maze?

"Yes, I'm the 'other' Outsider." She replied, looking at him then she decided to assess the damages. Her whole left side was going to feel pain later, if not now.

She looked nothing like Alice to him, but sometimes her attitude reminded him of her. But Alice did better at lightening the mood. Perhaps like Alice, the purpose of an Outsider was to be lost, so this could pan out well for him.

"You must be lost" He replied, looking up at the moon. She thought it came out of nowhere, but nonetheless it was true, she didn't know where she was.

"Yeah, I guess I am…" She paused from her leg then continued.

"I'm curious to find out how lost you are." He smiled at her with a smile that could have many interpretations. She paused from what she was doing again and looked at him, furrowing her brows in confusion. He laughed a lighthearted laugh "Outsiders are so fun!"

She stared at him confused and not sure how to respond. Eventually he continued.

"Hey, do you think this maze is a metaphor or something? Being lost?" He looked around at the hedges.

"Come again?" This time she looked up at him with a raised brow. She was beginning to know how Julius was feeling earlier.

"Either you can go aimlessly in, or you can go straight in with a mission. Either way, you're lost or will get lost."

"I don't think that's a good metaphor. If you're talking about life, then my life is just fine." She replied as she tried to situate herself again to hopefully stand up again. He watched her, more keenly on the cane she used, knowing there was more she was hiding. He offered to help her up but she wouldn't accept it. In turn, she fell down again. He couldn't help but chuckle and continued to sit beside her.

"I don't think you're going anywhere with that leg. You probably sprained it." He pulled some branches from the hedges next to them and put them in a pile.

"Very funny; spraining a paralyzed leg. How is that possible?" She retorted as she subconsciously rubbed on it, looking down the pit.

"So that's what's wrong with it! I was wondering why you had that." Pointing to the cane. "The kitty cat made it sound important."

She perked up at the nickname. "Boris? When did you see Boris?"

He paused with his pile of sticks, looking up at the sky as he thought. "Well, you guys ran into my camp in the woods…" Then he started rubbing a stick together with the wood pile. She noticed he was building a fire like the one at the camp in the woods, but no tent set up.

Again her words slipped her as she was beginning to put two and two together. He was the one who Boris fought earlier, causing her to black out. And just a few moments ago he fought the twins. This man who smiles nonchalantly. Should she really trust him? "Who are you?"

"Oh, I guess it hasn't been very gentlemanly of me to not introduce myself…" He stopped poking the firewood. "My name's Ace!"

"Ace?" She looked at him cautiously, expecting more, but he gave none.

"And shouldn't a young lady do the same?" He asked the constant smile on his face, still poking the sticks around to get a good pile.

"Lily…" Why should she volunteer more information if he didn't? "Why are we setting fire in a hedge maze? Trying to burn the place down?"

"It's the great outdoors!" He finally got a good set up, ready for the actual fire and looked very upset that she wasn't proud of his handy work. "Who would pass up the chance to sleep outside?"

"Perhaps someone who is injured and wants out." She glared at him. The mentioning of being injured just seemed to make her pain amplify. She could feel the dry blood and dirt so if she made too much movement, it was stiff. She would definitely feel the bruises 'tomorrow'. Sleep was already creeping up on her hard after her adrenaline left. When was the last time she slept? And the night time didn't help. But she didn't want to sleep outside in a strange land, with a very strange man. She couldn't walk. That was a major issue. And it seemed this man wasn't leaving any time soon. But she did not want to be here if she were near the castle.

Lily then had a different idea and hoped it would work. It would be painful and tedious, but would get her somewhere. If you're on the ground with a foot or leg not working, you crawl. And that's what she started to do. Ace watched her at first, curious what she was doing now. Once he figured it out, seeing that she was already several yards away, he smirked and got up to follow her.

"You seem to be in a hurry!" He trotted up to her casually, leaving his pile of sticks behind. She glared up at him, clenching her cane in her fist as she kept the crawling pace. "You know you could always ask for my help."

"But I don't want your help. I can do it on my own."

"Ouch… But you let the Kitty Cat carry you." He persisted, still slowly following her. She didn't want to say the reason was because Boris just picked her up against her will. Didn't want him to get the idea. "At least let me give you a piggy back up to the castle." She stopped crawling for a moment. Is this how soldiers are in England?

She gave an exasperated sigh. "Fine. But you're not carrying me like he did."

He stopped and squatted down and offered his back to her, happy to oblige. "As the Lady Lily wishes!"

She cautiously climbed on his back as he helped her with placement. Lily felt very embarrassed and ridiculous having to be carried, but it would be quicker. Also hopefully sooner away from this guy if he wasn't going to leave her alone. At first he was going to carry her by her sit on his arms and hands behind his back, but she swatted them away, telling him he wasn't going near there. So instead had the crook of her knees rest in the crook of his elbows on either side of him. She in turn wanted to just hold onto his shoulders, but he made her wrap her arms around his shoulders and neck, confirming that she won't fall off that way. They compromised the positions, he picked up the cane, and they headed off out of the maze to the castle. Ace even used the cane himself as a walking stick, much to her dissatisfaction.

"So you know the route out this maze…? Right?" She asked.

"Getting in was easy, getting out is an adventure." He smiled. Then off he went, going in no general direction.


	10. Solar Sailor

Chapter 10

Solar Sailor

"Is that really your name or is it a nickname?" Lily asked as Ace carried her throughout the maze. They were at this maze for what Lily felt like hours, but she couldn't tell. It was morning/dusk and sleep deprivation was hitting hard. For a long time, she didn't want conversation, but he would not shut up. Whether it was mindless conversation about people she didn't know or how his days were coming along so far; which mind you, he apparently had some bad luck all with a smile on his face. But she just could not sleep while being carried.

"Of course it's my name! I don't have any other!" He smiled back at her. Again with the smiles.

"What sort of name is Ace anyway? You're from the castle right, so is there a Jack of Heart castle?"

"Well that's not very nice. I could ask what sort of name is Lily. But I won't because I like it." They eventually made a turn in the maze that would make a difference. They were out, but facing the forest. "Oh? Where was it exactly you wanted to go?"

Lily glanced up from behind his shoulder to the terrain, then back towards the Castle. She wasn't sure where she wanted to go. Just out of the maze. He was supposed to take her to the Heart Castle originally. But now that he's away from it, maybe he could take her to the Park finally. "I need to go to the Amusement Park. That's where I'm staying."

"The Park? I think I know a short cut there." Ace pondered on it for a bit, contemplating on his many paths that he takes.

"A short cut? Would it be shorter than it took to get out of that maze?" She could almost hear the park sounds and smell the food, as well as a nice warm bath to relax in.

"I don't know about that." He laughed, almost to himself. "But shortcuts always make the trip more interesting!"

"What!?" She snapped out of her thoughts. "That's not a short cut! That's just a… a trip! An exploration!"

"Then you understand." He smiled, readjusted her on his back, and continued on, using her cane as his walking stick. They didn't go the same path as her and the Twins went down. Instead it was a smaller, less beaten path. Perhaps animals followed this one instead of people. Every now and then he would randomly turn down a different one, and she was hoping he knew where he was going. But with all the walking, Lily could tell that Ace was getting tired. Perhaps he was carrying her too long. "Hey… What about food…?" Certainly this man who claimed to do this all the time would carry some food.

"Oh? Maybe it would be a good time to stop." He paused for a moment and looked around his surroundings. Before setting her down, he went over to a flatter area amongst trees where they could rest. He lowered her to sit upon a log under one of the trees and had more of a clearing around. Finally, she could be set down and he could rest his arms. She watched as he stretched his arms back and forth, bending his back in a stretch from carrying her around. Cracks and pops could be heard. She continued watching him, even after he got done stretching. But she took one glanced out to the scenery wondering if she would spot any animals such as deer or squirrels and when she looked back at the man, he had started to set up a tent! Where?

"Where did that come from?" She asked

"Where'd what?" He paused from hammering one of the stakes, completely baffled and expecting to see some sort of action.

"Where did you get the tent?!" She pointed at it in complete disbelief.

He still paused to register what was going on until he finally laughed. "I always carry it. Why do Outsiders always ask that question?"

"No you don't! I would have known you had a tent on you!"

"Then you're not very perceptive." He smiled at her in a different way. His eyes held a different glint till he shut them with the smile and continued setting up camp.

"…Why are you pitching a tent anyways? It might turn day soon and we could be near a town. I want to get back." She was hoping she would be in a bed by this evening, and to feel safe again. Ace finished pitching up the tent and setting up a bed, ignoring her. He thought for a bit, then snapped his fingers, took off his red trench coat and rolled it up, propping it up as another pillow. Perhaps for her or for him, but to indicate another person sleeping in the tent. He set the satchel bag with the clocks inside the tent as well. Perhaps that's where the camping supplies were hiding in, but didn't seem that big to fit everything.

"We can't make it there this evening. And besides, you mentioned you were hungry. So I'm going to make you supper." He finished the setting up and walked up to her. So he wasn't ignoring her. "I can also tell when a lady is tired from the day's events."

"…" She watched him as he sat next to her. She sat on the log with her legs extended and crossed as he sat on the ground with the log against his back. He took her hurt leg gently to look at it again, taking the slip-on shoe off and feeling around the ankle. She was about to yell at him about not asking for permission and personal space, but just shut her mouth instead. Out of all the people she's met here, he's the only one she wants to yell at constantly, but she must restrain herself. If she could get as far away from him soon, she would feel better.

"Yeah, looks like it's a sprain. But it's healing." He smiled at her and patted her leg.

"Thanks… For diagnosing my useless leg…" She looked at it with an expressionless face as she removed his hand from her leg.

"You don't feel the pain, do you? How did you get that way?" He asked curiously. He recalled earlier that she said it was paralyzed.

"That is none of your concern how they got that way…" Lily rubbed her calf, shin, then rest her hand on her knee, looking at Ace. The dark haired girl didn't want to admit that she didn't know how she got them. "But if you must know; no, I don't feel a thing. So I guess I'm lucky in that the fall didn't hurt that bad."

Thinking back at when she tried to walk away at the hedge maze, she could recall the no pain feeling. It didn't feel the pain, but still gave some odd signal that made her get off it. She looked back at her leg. But what she seen was Ace's hand back to her leg, rubbing her outer calf. The slap could have probably been heard at the next territory. Ace rubbed his arm, wincing but still laughed.

"Men are such pigs!" Lily cried out. She held her hurt hand, forgetting that it was still bandaged from earlier. She was also glad she slapped with her right hand, but the sudden movement still caused pain on her left side. Especially her left shoulder.

"Ha ha! I was just trying to see if it was true!" He rolled over and got up, still holding his arm. She pulled her legs up quickly and tried to tuck them under her dress, wishing it were longer.

"You touch me again and I'll slap you harder." She glared up at him, not trusting him at all.

"I'd like to test those boundaries." He grinned as he went into the woods, mentioning that he was going to search for food. And this is why she must keep her guard up with him.

It finally dawned on her that he didn't have any food on him and wasn't really prepared for this trip. They were going to eat anything out of the wilderness, possibly a rabbit or berries! She's done this before, camping with her family. But they knew the area and knew what was poisonous and what to eat. Also she's camped prepared with bringing food and everything to not rely on the wild. This was a whole different terrain, as well as putting her trust in someone she just didn't like to begin with.

She crawled over to the tent he pitched up, finding he put her cane in there as well. If she was going to be left alone, she might as well find some comfort and not have her back exposed. It was still daylight, but you never know when that would change, and if it would turn noon or if it would turn night. How long was he going to be gone?

She began to wonder why he irritated her the most as she fiddled with the bandages he wrapped around both her hands. He's a pervert, if that counted. He was courteous and helpful like the others at least, unlike Blood. But Ace reminded her of someone… A distant family member in a way. But that should not be a reason considering many people reminded her of family. She had a large enough one. It's probably to do with feeling like someone always wants you for something. But Julius said it wasn't because of the money, and Ace didn't seem to notice she had money. After the discussion with Julius and after what happened with the soldiers, she's probably on edge. 'He probably wants something from me cause I'm an Outsider so I have to be on guard.' She reasoned.

Lily sat in the opening of the tent for some time, waiting for some sign that he would be back. She could easily fall asleep sitting up, even with the orange sky and lack of sleep. She pulled her thin cardigan tighter, and began to fall asleep waiting for him. She wanted to stay on guard, but sleep deprivation was getting to her.

Eventually, surprisingly before the time changed, she heard bushes rustling in a different direction than he left that woke her up from her light nap. She grabbed the cane, just in case. But maybe thirty yards away Ace sprang up with leaves in his hair and clothes. "Ah! I finally found you!"

"Please tell me you found something to eat!" She cried out.

"Funny story!" He trudged over to her through the bushes. She didn't like the sound of that.

"I found a berry bush, and picked a bunch for us! But then a bear found it soon after! We both lost the battle though, 'cause when I went to swing at him, I accidentally hit a beehive." He laughed in a joking manner. Lily was quite surprised with his story, but did not see any signs of him being stung. "But I did manage to get some! And two snakes!"

Lily went pale the moment he said snakes and held them up. She's caught snakes and played with snakes as a child. But now as an adult, the thought of 'eating' one! She fell silent, not wanting to show her weakness as he began to set up a campfire for the new 'meal'. He just looked so proud of himself again.

"I'm lucky I was able to catch these while it's dusk out." He got a fire going and started gutting and skewering them. Lily had to turn away, looking up at the sky to avoid the sight.

"Do you only get dusk or do you also get dawn as well?" She asked, trying to distract herself. Perhaps now would be a perfect time to ask.

"It's always been dusk. Noon, dusk, and night. But I guess a different perspective from an Outsider is nice. What's the difference anyways?" She couldn't see him, but could tell he paused.

"Well, mornings have a sort of similar cool temperature, sometimes colder after the night air. And it has a nice dew left over. It's quiet and peaceful, when everyone begins their daily routine. Dusk is when everyone is calming down after their day, preparing for the night. It has the same sky, but sometimes a different feel. Not as quiet." She tried to think of ways to compare the two. When you can't see the sun in the sky and when the temperature is the same all around during this time, whether it's coming from noon or night, it may be hard for him to understand. "Do Outsiders often bring different perspectives?" She asked.

"Well yeah…" Ace was poking the fire, making sure it was strong before setting the skewers over it. "That's part of what makes you an Outsider isn't it? Aside from other things that don't tick. You have a heart."

Lily looked down at him, uncertain from the tone in his voice. Were people here in Wonderland really heartless and cruel as he says? But he seemed to be holding his usual poker face, watching the flames. Ace held his hand out, offering her some of the berries he picked. Cautiously she accepted, but didn't eat any until she seen he was eating them as well. Upon tasting them, she realized they were blueberries. Maybe she just needs to relax. They remained quiet for some time, listening to the cracking of the fire and the crickets around them.

The 'meat' was finally ready and he offered her one of the skewers. She looked at it unwillingly and watched as he tore into his. Lily tried to muster the courage to at least pick at it, but chills ran down her spine and she had to put it down. She's a child of nature, but not this far.

"You don't like it?" He asked, a charred piece stuck to his cheek. She shook her head, feeling her stomach in turmoil especially after being emptied earlier. It was growling in hunger still, the berries not enough, but the thought of snake wasn't appetizing. She finally replied, "I can't."

Ace went behind her to the tent, rummaging around until he pulled out a thermos. He handed her a cup of the liquid, reassuring her that it was tea. She took a sip, tasting just plain black tea with nothing added to it. "Thanks…" Lily didn't want to admit that she wasn't feeling sick. Just that she couldn't fathom eating the snake. Or did he offer the drink as another option, knowing that she couldn't eat the meat? It was hard to tell with him. As she sipped the tea and watched the fire, she looked down at her legs again, noticing her scars.

"I'm guessing you've been shot before. Is that leg the same as the other?" Ace pointed out her exposed calf where the small round wounds were, not dropping the subject of her legs. Lily almost startled, not realizing that he was watching her.

"How would you know if they are gunshot wounds? They could be any other kind of wounds."

"We've all had our fair share of fights. They all look the same and you get used to them after a while. Alice didn't like them in the beginning, but I think she's warming up to everything." He chuckled. "They're just another loss."

"Losses? Is that what you call your men you lost earlier to come save me? In a STUPID pointless game?" Lily turned to him angrily. It set a trigger in her, not knowing if he meant losses in the war. But people should not be considered less either way.

"Pointless game? You think 'that' was a pointless game? Then you haven't opened your eyes." His smile didn't waver. "We're already lost in a pointless game. You, me, them."

"I did not get to meet 'them' personally but they risked their lives for me. My heart weeps for them!"

"Yes, your heart." Ace looked at her, he didn't look phased by the events earlier but at least he held a serious face. "But we don't feel that way, and that's what makes us different from you Outsiders. We experience death differently than you. We're replaceable. My soldiers are very replaceable. You and Alice are not."

Another slap could be heard throughout the forest. Ace's face was knocked to the side, not expecting the hand to land across it.

"Don't ever say someone's life is replaceable! Nobody's life should be valued more than another! Outsider or not! I'm certain you think like those Twins, believing what you do is not murder!" Lily couldn't help but allow angry tears escape. Her emotions took over and now her hand was throbbing from the slap across the knight's face. Ace didn't move from his spot for a moment, but he did allow a smirk to trace his lips, then a chuckle.

"You're only in the beginning." Ace replied coolly. Lily wasn't prepared for that response, staring at him uneasily. "You who can't handle simple sword and gun play… Needing saving left and right. Yes, same bracket as everyone else you say." Lily was about to yell at him again, not wishing to be compared to a damsel in distress, but then at an unexpected turn, Ace straightened himself out in a stretch. "We should probably get some shut eye before the owls come out!"

"Great, you can sleep out here with them!" Lily turned towards the entrance of the tent, searching for his coat that he made as a pillow so she could throw it at him to use outside. She could not believe he could change the topic like that. Ace looked dumbfounded and shocked at the response from her.

"That's not nice! I only have one blanket to share!"

"Well, sucks to be you! I'm not sleeping near you. I didn't even want to be out here! I wanted to be in a bed and a room!"

"Well the tent is technically…" he smiled trying to soothe her. She glared at him, not sure if he was joking or serious. She was finding it extremely difficult to argue with someone who wasn't taking her seriously.

She finally unwillingly caved, honestly too tired to be arguing this and was probably getting delusional arguing with such a mad man. Is this what Wonderland does? She mumbled under her breath how men were such babies as she fixed her hair for the night, fixing the braid she had and putting it over her shoulder. It ended up a loose, messed up braid when she was done, rushing it with her bandaged hands. "But do not touch me under any circumstances!"

"Scouts honor!" He gave a sort of salute over his chest.

It took them sometime to get adjusted in the tent. Much arguing again on who was going to sleep where. Lily insisted she'd sleep near the entrance in case he try anything funny. But Ace countered that he could never let a lady sleep near an entrance and risk danger. Plus, he gave his honor, not that it would sway her. Eventually she caved again just for the sake of sleep.

She didn't want to leave her guard down with the suspicious knight. He was being unusually quiet and complacent in the tent beside her. Possibly too quiet to be asleep already. He had his head resting on his arms, not really using his coat as a pillow, laying on his back as she slept on her side facing him. Her left shoulder away from the ground so the wounds could try to heal. She decided to keep all attire on, even her belt, in case she needed to get out quick. The tent was surprisingly dark and kept light out for the outside still being dusk. But before she could survey him more, she was drawn into her own deep sleep.

Nightmare was in the abyss, waiting for her arrival. He didn't have a pipe with him this time but sat back in a relaxed pose. "Ah! Lily! I'm glad to see you!"

She sat down and looked around, wondering what the difference between a dream in this world was and coming to this abysmal place. She looked at Nightmare, knowing he could read her curious mind. Was he going to answer it or leave her wondering?

"It's nice to see you too, Nightmare." She replied tentatively.

"I'm sure you have some questions." He smiled at her, his hand resting on his jawline as he lazily had his arms crossed. Maybe he was trying to be courteous from last time.

"..Yeah.. Am I dreaming?"

"That depends."

"What I mean is; I was with Ace, sleeping in the tent. Now I'm here. And there are times where I sleep and dream. How do you explain that?"

Nightmare gave a sort of 'hm' chuckle. "You're still next to the Wandering Knight sleeping, but also here with me in a different state. Don't worry. I'm not taking away your time."

"This place is just so confusing.." She sighed and looked around at the abyss. If she's still next to Ace, perhaps Nightmare could let her know if he did anything funny.

"Did our Clockmaker not explain things clearly?" He 'floated' his relaxed body over to her and seemed to sit next to her. Much like if he were resting in a pool.

"No, he is. In his own way." She smiled.

"A way that you're used to."

"I don't know. He may be a bit…" She tried to think of how she should put it.

"Of a crude hermit."

"Yeah. I guess you can say that. He just seems so alone all the time, so he focuses more on his work. So how would he know the answers?" She thought about Julius and how he complained about the couple times she met him and disturbed his work. He may have complained but he never gave up explaining. And he would still try to help.

"Do you pity him?"

"Well, no. Actually I admire him." She looked up at Nightmare, a realization struck. "He reminds me of someone at home whom I love very much."

"Ah, whom might that be?" Nightmare smiled, his body resting back on his hands.

"My dad." She could feel her heart race as she said the words. A smile traced her face as she explained. "I didn't spend much time with him when I was younger except functions. But once I got old enough and involved in the Tribe, he taught me Tribal Politics. He's been alone for so long, and grew a strict exterior. But he had a soft spot for the kids in the tribe, especially those wanting to learn the customs. May not be blue, but his hair is long like Julius's. It's beginning to gray."

"Is that so?" He watched her as she talked about this man. A smile and slight chuckle escaped him.

"Yeah… My dad and my uncle would set off fireworks during the summer or New Year. Mostly my uncle while my dad supervised. Living on a Reservation, you can get away with those things. My mum, siblings, and I lived on another side of the Rez, but got to go and watch them. Uncle always had something fun, and kept my dad's spirits high. If I were to leave here, it would be to go home to see them again before the summer fireworks show."

"You never mentioned this before." Nightmare replied. Lily looked at him confused at what he meant. "These events and your home."

"No…" She looked away, realizing she spoke too much. "We've been taught from a young age that our culture may be sacred, but we can lose it at any moment if another culture fears it. Don't share it with just anyone unless I trust them or to educate."

"Do you want to go back? Sounds like it's important to you."

"No... for some reason I don't feel any urgency to go home. I miss my family, but I feel like I'm needed here more."

"You do have an important role here." He was surprised she was opening up.

"How am I supposed to know if I'm going around blindly? You can't tell someone they are important and leave them to a quest if they don't know what to do." She glanced at Nightmare.

"Perhaps next time." Nightmare straightened himself up. "When I see you after the move."

"Move?" She slighted her head a bit and furrowed her brows in curiosity. It seemed sudden he would say that and cut this meeting short.

"Perhaps have the Clock Maker explain one last time. Or your Lodger." Nightmare smiled at her.

But before she could question more, she had to wake up.

Inside the tent was still very dark but a crack from the front opening indicated that there was daylight. She really didn't want to get up, knowing that outside meant forest. If she could just pretend a little bit longer that she was in an actual bed. Then it clicked. Where's Ace?

She jolted to a sit up position, wincing in the process, and realized she was the only one in the tent. What time was it? Or more importantly; how long did she sleep? She crawled out of the tent and found that it was dusk still, not that it mattered anymore unless it turned dark again. But there was Ace laying against the log from earlier, reading a beat up book. He stopped reading immediately when he seen her come out.

"You're awake! I didn't know if I should wake the dead!" He closed the book without putting a bookmark in to save his place.

"How long was I asleep?" her eyes tried to adjust to the light difference.

"I'd say at least four time periods." He smiled at her and handed her more blueberries. "I didn't know if I should go and get breakfast or not."

Lily accepted some of the berries and leaned against the log with him. She was just happy to accept the berries for now, not trusting his choices of other entrees. They had a quiet moment eating but when they were gone he suddenly sat up and patted the dirt and leaves from his black clothes.

"We should probably pack up camp and start on our way again. We don't want to be in the woods when the world comes crashing down." He started pulling things from the tent that needed to be out, but left the blanket and pillow in. She wasn't sure what he meant, but perhaps since he was a knight, there might be thieves or dangers that may happen. He seems to be a veteran at camping in these woods, so perhaps he knows what to expect.

As he packed everything from camp, she went to relieve herself of what she had the other day, using the cane and leaning against the trees. The pain from the fall 'last night' began to return as a reminder on what happened. Times like these she really wished she was in civilization soon. When she came back, Ace had everything packed away and he was standing by himself. No signs of the tent or anything. The campfire was in smolders with dirt kicked over it. How could this man magically store his things away with no sign of it? She gave him a quizzical look, but decided not to question it again, knowing he would say the same thing as earlier.

She hobbled over to the log one last time to check her leg. She felt sure she could walk on it more than just behind a tree, of course aid with the cane, but who knows when you can't feel and don't know what to look for? Shouldn't one know their own body? Ace knelt down without a word and felt her ankle again, turning it in different angles and rubbing certain spots. "It's getting better, but maybe stay off of it. I can carry you the rest of the way." He smiled up at her.

"I think I can manage just fine. It doesn't hurt." She replied, using her cane to get up. Perhaps saying it doesn't hurt wasn't convincing enough, but she didn't care.

"Man, you are stubborn." Ace rubbed the back of his neck, sighing. She smirked at him as she began to head out, putting more reliance on the cane than before. They slowly trekked on, Lily trying to find some recognizable path that may lead them to any territory. Ace followed loosely behind. They finally made it to a larger walking path, much like the ones she's used to. The even ground helped, but she was getting exhausted fast from the uneven animal paths. Couple times Ace tried to offer carrying her, possible to hike up the speed. But she refused.

They eventually came to a gate that looked familiar. The Hatter's Mansion. She cursed under her breath, wondering why she didn't recognize any of the paths leading to it. She could have avoided this place. Looking around, it did not look anything like the forest she departed from just the other day. Perhaps if she could turn around and take another path to the Amusement Park.

"Hey! Knight! You better not be lost again!" A voice called to them from the parameter of the exterior wall. They both looked at who was angrily calling, noticing that it was Elliot. Her heart sank, not wishing to interact with anyone from the mansion.

"I'm not lost." Ace waved at the angry rabbit. "I'm just following little missy here."

Lily froze, realizing he just blamed her for getting them lost. Elliot came up to them, realizing Lily was there too. His anger towards the knight ebbed away once he seen her. "Lily! I'm glad to see you again, but what are you doing with this moron?"

"Hey Elliot…" she reluctantly replied, then turned to Ace. "If you knew where we were, why didn't you say anything?"

"I thought you knew where you were going? You seemed pretty determined." He smiled at her. A smile that she was getting sick of.

"You should know not to follow him." Elliot interjected glancing sideways at Ace. "That man can't find a way out of his own head."

Lily didn't know whether she should yell at him for leading her astray, or just give up in defeat. Not like she knew from the beginning with his helpfulness. But the animal trails should have been a red flag. Instead she sighed. "I should have guessed…"

"Were you trying to get here? Where were you headed?" Elliot asked.

"I was trying to get back to the Amusement Park." She went over to one of the pillars of the gate, deciding to lean against it to conserve her energy. Her legs and body were already aching from the walk and then standing here talking with the men.

"The park is gone." Elliot looked at her puzzled as to why she wanted to go there. "The move already happened."

She looked at him confused, not sure she understood. "What do you mean the park moved? Is it like a circus?"

"The circus is a different territory. And if the circus were here, so would the Amusement Park." Ace answered. Lily was really beginning to get confused. She furrowed her brows in confusion, looking back and forth at the two men.

"Why is the park gone? It couldn't have picked up and left!" She tried to imagine the large rides being taken down and put in vehicles. But the buildings were permanent and built into the ground. The park was sturdy.

"No, we moved. We are not in Hearts anymore." Elliot looked around at the woods surrounding them. Again, Lily looked at him puzzled. None of them were making any sense. Elliot smiled at her. "We're in Country of Clover now."

She tried to fathom how they were in another country. They were in Country of Heart, now Country of Clover? Is it just a title? Did the Queen of Hearts lose her castle and now it's become Clover territory? But this knight next to her seemed to not care. He didn't care about his men either, but shouldn't he care for his Queen? She eventually muttered that she still doesn't understand.

"Man, now I have to remember all new trails again." Ace thought offhand.

"Don't you mean get lost again? Do it that way!" Elliot snarked. She could tell that his patience with the knight was worse than her own. At least they had that in common.

"If the Amusement Park is gone… then can you at least take me to Julius?" Lily looked to either man. She honestly didn't want to stay at this Mafia Mansion, and Julius's place was the only other place she knew. She could feel safe there, even with his attitude. Plus she had more questions for him.

"I'm afraid that's gone too." Ace answered, looking off into the woods. He didn't hold his usual cheerful attitude.

"Good riddance." Elliot remarked as well. "Why would you want to stay with the Mortician anyways?"

Lily looked at Elliot confused, not familiar with that term being used. How can a clock maker be a mortician too? She's never seen him handle anything dead. Ace also didn't meet Elliot's gaze. Lily decided not to answer the question, honestly not sure what her answer would be. She didn't want to tell Elliot her questions for Julius; she also didn't want to express how she felt on this Mansion they were in front of now. She was not comfortable saying that she didn't feel safe there with three residents already tried to kill her.

"You can stay here, if you want to part ways with this knight." Elliot mentioned the inevitable. "I'm sure Alice would love your company."

"Aww, but you guys already claimed an Outsider. She could stay at Heart Castle." Ace piped up.

"Heart Castle? I thought we weren't in Heart anymore." Now it got real confusing. Both looked at her, much like she was the crazy one.

"That territory is still with us. Which is where you should be Knight." Elliot glared towards Ace, whom just smiled at him.

"I'm escorting the lady." Ace continued to smile.

"Well your escortion is done here. She's in our territory now, and thus Hatter responsibility. You will end up getting her lost again." Elliot replied, putting his hand on his gun in the hilt, which Lily didn't notice until now. Ace didn't move, just continued to play his poker grin. Lily had to think of something fast before a serious fight began and someone would end up hurt, or killed.

"I really don't need to be 'escorted'. If this Mansion or Heart Castle are my two choices, I can make the choice myself." She straightened up from leaning against the pillar.

"You don't want to stay here Lily?" Elliot cried out, his hand leaving his gun.

"And I thought I was doing a good job as a knight." Ace replied.

"Well, there is another territory you can go to, but would you really want to?" Elliot glanced away to a certain direction in the woods. He didn't look too happy mentioning it, possibly losing her to another territory, but at least it's better than giving her to the Queen. "Clover Tower…"

"Clover Tower?" Lily asked. So there was a third option. Hopefully they are not crazy.

"It's where we hold conference with that Bag Worm." Elliot sighed, not happy to the thought of conferences coming up. "So you would end up staying there eventually."

"Bag Worm?" She repeated again. She knew she's heard the term before, but couldn't recall for whom.

"Well, you might like it." Ace smiled at her. "You can relax without worrying about gun fights."

This piqued Lily's interest even more. Elliot looked at her confused. Did she really have an issue with guns?

"…I want to go there…" Lily tried to sound confident in her decision, but still faltered. Was she about to make a mistake? And would these men get upset that she didn't want to go to either, even though she felt uncomfortable? She didn't want to run across Blood nor the Bloody Twins, and she feared any thoughts of what the Queen of Hearts would be like if she's anything like Lily could imagine. But she's also choosing a big uncertainty with this unknown place.

She looked at either of the men, wondering if they would allow her to go to this place. Will either of them decide for her that she should stay with them? Would they take her to Clover Tower? She knew now that she couldn't trust Ace's 'escorting'. But could she trust Elliot, being the Mafia and his other members not showing the best character? Perhaps this is where she should part ways?

"If that's your decision, who are we to stop you?" Ace was the first to break the silence.

"Well, I was planning on headed that direction eventually…" Elliot glanced away, crossing his arms. "Maybe I can take you so you don't get lost on the way. The move is still happening, so nothing is stable yet."

"I suppose I should part ways and head back. I might get lucky and get there in less time periods than usual." Ace replied offhandedly. He reluctantly turned to the maiden, but a smile still traced his face. "I can't wait to see what this Country has in store for you. The game has changed."

Lily remained silent, not sure how to take the last comment. Elliot remained to the side, watching them. Eventually the lost knight turned to the woods, headed back. Elliot called after him, frustration evident again. "You're going the wrong way idiot! Seriously!"

Ace waved back, and to 'fix' his mistake, he walked off the trail into unpaved wilderness. Elliot sighed heavily as he watched him, completely giving up. "We'll leave soon after I know he's gone. Don't want to run into him on the way and I lose my patience again."

"Is he really that clueless?"

"Clueless or just an idiot. Either way, it's best to stay out of his way." Elliot continued to watch the woods. After a few moments of silence between the two, the March Hare eventually looked over at the young lady. "Shall we head on?"

Lily nodded tentatively, sincerely hoping he won't be like the rest of the Hatter family and her life isn't in danger again. She also realized she was back on the road without a place to stay. She was really beginning to wish for stability again.

~.~.~

AN: I'm trying to make these chapters long to get through it. But also I will be testifying and attending a long court (murder) trial very soon, so I probably won't have much time on my computer. So I leave long chapters for you guys.

~Phyrra


	11. Forget About The World

Hopefully this will be the last 5K+ word chapter in a long time. I'm going to be shortening them back to normal size. My trial is over, and I'm happy with the outcome. It doesn't bring back those I lost and my life that I lost, but I'll be satisfied with what I got.

Chapter 11

Forget About the World

Elliot was not expecting the walk to Clover Tower to take so long. This young lady needed to go at a slower pace than his long legs would allow; plus, he was always so used to getting things done in a timely manner. It was almost driving him crazy. No wonder that annoying knight carried her.

They both could see the tower long before reaching the town. The amazing structure could be seen above the trees, which meant they were getting closer at least. Lily was thankful that they were making good timing, and glad she didn't have to second guess the direction with someone like Elliot. Nothing on the path looked familiar, even though they were going in the same direction as the Clock Tower would have been.

"So why didn't you want to stay with us?" Elliot asked the lady, realizing she was much shorter than he'd remembered, now that they were walking side by side. "I noticed you left suddenly last time."

"…I really don't want to talk about it…" Lily replied, not looking at him. She knew the conversation would eventually come up, but didn't want it to be during this long walk.

"If the servants or even those damn kids did anything, I can take care of it."

"Thanks for the offer, but I don't need it." She wanted to add 'what's done is done', but decided not to, knowing it would just incite more conversation on the matter. She didn't know whether to tell Elliot about Blood's attack; or even the incident with the twins. Would he defend them and do the same to her?

"I know you are a lady of few words, but you can tell me anything." Elliot replied, looking at the scenery of the woods. He didn't want to lose the tough guy exterior, but he was beginning to worry about her. She held more of a conversation when Ace were with them, albeit annoyed with him; and she looked like she was beginning to open up near the end of the tea party, but when she's alone with him she seemed to shut down. Was he really that intimidating?

"Thanks Elliot. I appreciate that, but I'm fine." Lily also would not look in his direction.

They continued to walk awkwardly on the path, not saying anything to each other for some time. Finally, the silence got to Elliot again and he had to stop and face Lily. Something was really eating at his conscious.

"Look, I'm sorry about earlier. When I tried to… you know..." He clenched his fists to his sides, almost to keep him from taking her hands in the apology. He also didn't know how he should apologize. The giant rabbit was following orders to protect his family, even if she were an Outsider. Perhaps he was feeling guilty about after the fact and now he won't do it again. Perhaps his actions might cause her to not visit Alice.

Lily stopped, almost running into him and had to finally look up at him. His eyes were tightly closed shut and he had a bead of sweat apparent by his temple. She could see his fists tight to his sides. Was he stressing out over it this whole time?

"…Elliot…" She considered his apology, completely opposite to the way Blood apologized. A proper polite apology verses a stressed out one. Could she believe this apology when the other was a fake? But then again, Elliot thought that Blood's apology was sincere as well. Was he clueless to Blood's hidden words, or is he the same? Then again, she recalled Alice mentioning Elliot's character. She opened her mouth to say something but they were interrupted by a loud noise.

"Elly!" Someone burst out to them from the woods with a cry that she wasn't sure if they were calling her name or Elliot's. A flash of green and orange passed Lily and clenched onto Elliot.

"Oi!" Elliot tried to peal the new person off, but they still held on. "How many time have I told you not to call me that?!"

"Elly! Knight! Knight!" They cried out. "I saw the Knight!

"What sort of man are you to be scared of him?" Eventually Elliot was able to pull this 'guy' off. From the quick 'leap' and confusion, Lily wasn't sure if this distressed person were a boy or girl. They had the high pitched squeal like a girl, and the crying face didn't help. At that moment, he noticed Lily.

"Elly… you have a new friend…?" He looked curiously at her. Another person with animal ears but different from Elliot or Boris. What animal was he? He wore a cute hat, sided to the right of his head, and his clothes seemed to be colorful yet old fashioned. He didn't look much older than a late teen.

Lily then realized that she was being rude without introducing herself. "Uh! Hello! Sorry! My name is Lily M'Lake! Pleasure!" She rushed her introduction, extending her hand to him.

"Lily, this is Peirce, an extended member to the Hatter Family." Elliot introduced the newcomer. Peirce smiled brightly at Lily, taking her hand with both of his.

"You're cute!" Peirce replied unexpectedly. Suddenly, without warning, he leaned in and pulled Lily into a kiss by her extended hand. It happened so fast that Lily lost her balance with her cane and almost toppled on top of the mouse if Elliot didn't act quickly and pulled her away.

"Hey! Peirce!" Elliot lifted Lily off of the ground and held her bent over his shoulder like a sack of flour.

"I just wanted to squeak in a kiss!" Peirce countered, suddenly apologetic but not completely. "She said 'pleasure'."

"That doesn't give you the right to plaster yourself over anyone!"

Lily lay bent over Elliot's shoulder by her mid-drift, completely speechless and confused about what just happened as Elliot yelled. What was up with the random kiss?! No one's ever kissed her like that before! Not that she's never been kissed passionately, not that this was passionate; but they've always been prepared and expected passionate kisses. She adjusted herself to look over Elliot's shoulder, bracing her hands to his back as she did.

"I'm sorry Elly, Lily." Peirce apologized to both. Elliot sighed, shaking his head. "Peirce, go and talk to the boss. I think he has a job for you already. And when you're done, I have one for you as well."

"Yes sir!" An immediate change. The young mouse smiled a good bye to Lily before turning around to the direction of the Hatter Mansion and left as quickly as he showed up. As he ran off, Lily noticed his thin tail for the first time, realizing that he's a mouse. She kept upright and braced to Elliot's back, looking in the same direction as he for a while, still at a loss of words, not exactly sure if she should ask to get down, or just stay there. She still felt the pain from the twin's pit, but afraid that if she mentioned it, it would ensue unwanted questions. But she did not like her feet not touch ground.

"…Eh… where were we…?" Elliot broke the silence, looking around the forest. Hopefully he didn't get lost like the knight.

"…We were headed that way…" Lily pointed in the direction they were headed with her abled foot, careful not to lift her dress in the process. "To the tower."

"Oh right!" he changed his tone cheerfully. In one swift swoop, he picked up the little lady's cane, handed it to her, and continued on their journey in the pace that he wanted. The little missy's weight did not slow him down like it did Ace's.

"Elliot?" Lily waited till he showed some response he was listening, even if he didn't say a word which surprised her. Perhaps because her voice was tentative and he was waiting to see what the question was. But those long rabbit ears could pick up anything. "How big is your… Hatter family…?"

"Well, we of course have Blood! He's the brains and a true leader who pulls us all together!" Elliot started off. "We have the boys, who guard the premises. Peirce! He used to live with us, but he doesn't anymore. Miss Alice is our newest member, being married to Blood. And myself! Oh! And of course our maids and servants in the complex!"

Lily thought about their dynamics for a bit. He didn't add anybody she hadn't met yet, Pierce being the newest one just recently. And aside from all the faceless. But did they have no specific role but to follow Blood's orders? And she had another question itching at her. "The twins…? Who are their parents?" If Alice and the Mad Hatter were married, could the Tweedle brothers be…?

"Like I know? They just work for us, whatever little they do." Elliot answered without much thought on the matter.

"They have no relation to Blood, or anybody?" Lily tried to figure it out. The two young boys looked like they could have some relation with the mad man. Their hair for one, and how they hide a devious side in a similar way. The 'Blood' Family and nickname 'Bloody Twins' also had some relation. Elliot busted up laughing once he realized what Lily was asking.

"Blood and the Bloody Twins?! Ha! I know he and the Missus are trying to start a family, but it's not the Twins!"

"But… Well…" Lily tried to put in words what she was trying to say, but nothing came out except exasperation. How does she even begin to ask about their family life or schooling if she doesn't even know if this world had such things? She felt like any situation with the Sen'ka kids again. If she had animal ears, they would have deflated. Elliot just chuckled and carried on down the trails. It didn't take long for them to make it into a town. The town had a similar feel to the Clock Tower, but with more shops. The same cobble stone paths and store fronts. This one seemed to have more Faceless bustling the streets, although it could have been the time of day.

Elliot removed her from his shoulder and gently set her down. They were just at the innermost outskirts of town. Not at the edge of town limits, but still some distance from the center and Tower.

"Alright, this is where we part ways." The Hare started off. "If you want the Tower, and if I remember correctly, you just go down this road until town center. You won't miss it."

"You're not going to the Tower itself?" Lily asked, looking up at him. She straightened her braid once he set her down, but mainly as something to fidget with.

"Nah. I have business elsewhere just in this area. But if you want, we can meet up again sometime!" He beamed at an idea. "I know they have some really good restaurants!"

"A dinner?" The mentioning of food reminded her stomach that it was empty.

"Dinner, lunch, desserts… hell, even breakfast! It'll be my treat!" Elliot boasted as he thought of all the possibilities. Maybe if he said he'll pay, then it would convince her to join. Lily considered it, hoping he wouldn't be like the rest of the Hatters. So far, even though he had animal ears and each meeting has been short, he's been the most down to earth one there. He and Alice.

"I'll consider it under a condition." She straightened her back in a serious manner. Elliot froze, not expecting this approach. "I know you said you won't try to …hurt… me again. But please! Don't hurt anyone else. At least not near me…" She remembered the Twins, how they played their 'game' but didn't hurt her themselves.

Elliot smile widened, thinking it can't be that hard of a challenge. He may jump the gun one too many times, but he's been practicing his patience. And it's not too tall of an order from the ones Alice used to ask. He straightened his back as well to the agreement, nodding with a hum of a yes. "Miss Lily! I will promise that I'll keep work away from you if that's what you wish!"

This time Lily was taken aback momentarily. She really began to question in her head what his 'job' entailed as a man of the Mafia. Did she really want to know, especially since he said he'll keep it away from her? Perhaps ignorance is bliss. "Thank you. Um, well… I guess I'll be seeing you later?"

Elliot nodded happily, glad he had another buddy to enjoy meals with. Alice has been giving many excuses lately, so it would be a nice change. Plus, Blood isn't one to admit he's the jealous type. They waved at each other as they parted ways, one headed down an empty street as the other continued down the main road to the center.

Lily looked around her as she walked. It was actually a beautiful, old fashioned town. It almost felt 'old world' with the cobblestones and storefronts, but she could see hints of modern such as the light fixtures and fashion. Some faceless ladies wore modern dresses or even pants, but mixed in with others who wore what looked like dresses from a different English era, or eras she's never known existed. Same with the men. But then again, the clothes she seen on the non-faceless, or role holders, were not exactly normal.

Every so often as she passed by the shops, the shop owners would wave and greet her. Just like any store, she figured they were just trying to get business, so in turn she'd smile and greet back. Their facelessness didn't bother her as much as she thought it would. In fact, if she looked close enough again, she could almost witness features for a split moment. Almost like strangers in a dream. And perhaps that's what they were.

As she walked through the town and looking at all the residents and shopkeepers, she noticed something she should have noticed from the beginning. Of all the people around her with different clothes and hairstyles, though each hairstyle were clean kept and not odd like some of the Role holders', she realized she were the only dark skinned one. Some did not regard it, but others she noticed watched her. No disgusted or uneasy looks from what she could tell, just curious looks. Either it was because of her skin tone, her apparent disability, or they knew she was an Outsider. Realizing her vulnerability, she did her best to quicken her pace.

With some help with asking for help along the way, she eventually made it to the front of the Clover Tower. Once there, she realized how ridiculous she may have been asking around, realizing it had a large wall around it and obvious of what it was. She was expecting the same sort of residence like Julius's, but was surprised by how massive the building was and all the people entering and leaving like there were offices inside. It appeared the only way inside was a large staircase leading over the wall. Is it a place of business like a City Hall?

She wanted to come here, and under the assumption that she was going to stay here like a hotel, but now she didn't know what to do. Does she go in and ask around for lodging in town? Did they mean the 'Clover Tower' in a general term like the town name? She sat at an available bench in front of the Tower wall, lost once again.

It didn't take long of her sitting there before a well-dressed faceless gentleman came out of the Tower and greeted her. "Ma'am?"

Lily startled, realizing he was talking to her. She didn't say anything in response except with her eyes, not sure what he was asking.

"I've been asked to retrieve you." He indicated the direction they were to take, back into the large building. "Follow me."

"Follow you? …By whom?" She hesitantly asked, but still got up from the bench.

"By our Lord. He'll explain everything." The gentleman smiled at Lily and gestured politely for her to walk ahead of him. Lily continued to be hesitant, even though she did as he suggested. Is it another Mafia Lord asking for her? The feeling of regret increased; regret of leaving Elliot and the regret of wanting to come here in the first place.

They trekked up the stairs, much to her dismay, and entered the building. The entire building had a mint green and burnt orange or gold color scheme to it, with clovers decorating the floors and walls. Once in the entry way, she saw a large staircase, leading to higher floors. Can't they have elevators or anything easier than stairs? What if she were wheelchair bound? Then perhaps this 'dream world' would be different to cater to her needs.

Once they made it to a certain floor, not sure which one, when the gentleman led her to a sort of waiting room and asked her to sit at one of the chairs available. He went to get her a cup of coffee, and mentioned that his Lord will be with her shortly. At first she did sit, resting her legs from the stairs, but after some time she decided to walk around the room and look at the framed art and shelves of books. The artworks were beautiful scenery, or landscapes with animals in view. Some depicted the animals in the foreground, looking at the scenery, or others with the animals becoming part of the scenery.

"Beautiful, aren't they?" A familiar voice replied from behind her, startling her in the process. She quickly turned around, almost losing her balance if it weren't for a shelf next to her to brace against. She really needed to stop doing that. There standing behind her was Nightmare. She looked quizzically at him, not sure what to say. He smiled at her, arms lazily crossed. So he continued with the artwork. "They are almost dream-like. Getting lost in scenery with no time."

"…Is this a dream..?" She finally asked, glancing around the room to see if anything were out of place. How did she get in the dream realm? Did she fall asleep in the chair? Nightmare chuckled.

"No. You are not dreaming this time. Am I your wildest dreams come true?" He joked as he tried to stand radiantly. Lily was again speechless. Did he just say that? She must be dreaming! To which he cried out. "You're not dreaming!"

"Will you stop doing that!" She in turn cried out. So it was indeed him.

"Of course it's me! Who else?" Again, he couldn't help himself. Lily was about to reply, but decided to say it in her head since he could listen. 'Someone with barriers!'

"I told you I can't help it!" Both were getting frustrated at each other. Lily tried her best to make her mind a blank slate, but her thoughts just kept running and changing at split seconds to random things. Thankfully others came into the room and broke their tension. One was the faceless gent with her coffee and the other a tall man in a black trench coat she didn't know. But he had a face, unlike the other.

"Lord Nightmare! You left so suddenly!" The man with the face called out, an almost jog sprinted him quickly to Nightmare, papers in his hands.

"Lord?!" Lily questioned, looking back at Nightmare. He again had a smirk on his face to her realization.

"Is it so hard to comprehend, Lily?" he tried to keep his composure, but failed.

"You seem to pull it off better than you did with Alice. She knew off the bat how much of a flake you are." The trench coat man replied, providing papers to Nightmare.

"I am not a flake!" Nightmare huffed.

"Then do your work and compose yourself better." He handed Nightmare the stack and before Nightmare could say anything, provided a pen as well. The faceless man gave Lily her coffee and left the room immediately to do his duties.

"Don't give me so much work! The other leaders don't have so much paperwork! You're going to make me sick!"

"Sure they do, they just don't complain about it like you and actually get it done. Now sign here." The man calmly replied.

Lily watched the two interact, not sure what to say or do. She held her coffee, but had yet to taste it. The tall trench coat man got Nightmare situated with the forms and paperwork at an available coffee table, then turned to Lily. "My apologies. Lord Nightmare can be a handful at times."

"…I can see that…" She finally spoke up, not sure how to react with the situation. She's always known Nightmare in dreams since she's gotten here. At the time he was enigmatic and mysterious, especially with the covered eye, but now seeing him in person, he was not what she'd expect.

"I'm Gray, Lord Nightmare's assistant." He introduced himself politely.

"…Lily… I'm sorry, I can't get over the 'Lord Nightmare'. How is he a lord?" Lily shook her head at hearing the term.

"Lily!" Nightmare called out to her. He set the unfinished paperwork aside and went back over to them, trying to compose himself. "As 'Lord' of this place, I need to show my 'guest' around." He huffed at Gray.

"You know your work'll just pile up sir." Gray sighed as he gathered up the paperwork, knowing he wasn't going to get through to him at this time. "But if you insist, I'll accompany you."

"Lily, let me show you something." He led the way to a door that led to farther inside the building. Rooms and rooms filed with many people working and carrying paperwork. It looked like offices, but not ones she's used to seeing. Everything done with pen and paper and no modern electronics found. But she couldn't believe all the shelving with books around. Lily couldn't help but wonder what was in each book.

"As you can see, I'm a domain leader here at Clover Tower. I oversee everything and make sure rules are followed in this country." Nightmare started off, indicating the employees around him.

"You're not instilling much confidence" Lily replied as she watched the other people working. "I've known leaders who've claimed to be the answer and strength we need, but they actually just bullied their way in office."

"I can assure you, Miss Lily, that Lord Nightmare is the farthest from a bully." Gray confirmed before Nightmare could protest.

"Are you saying I'm weak?!" Nightmare gawked. He didn't know whether to be happy being called 'farthest from a bully', sounding better politically, but he knew how to read between Gray's words.

"I'm just stating you don't 'assert' yourself as much as you should." Gray replied coolly. Lily was getting confused of their side conversation but with no other choice, followed them. They made it to a main hall that looked much like a large conference room. They stood at the entry, overlooking the large room. A large table over took the room in the shape of a clover, with four main executive seats at each leaf and stem, and various chairs around. Facing around the main 'Clover Conference Table', circled several elongated conference tables, each seating perhaps ten seats, plus room enough for anybody to stand around the perimeter of the room. Pillars stood around the room, adding to the grandeur effect.

"In Clover Tower, we conduct meetings with all leaders and their select staff." Nightmare watched her look around the room, leaning against her cane, looking at the details in the pillars and conference area. "Conference doesn't start till some time periods from now, once everything settles. Everyone attends, even Outsiders."

"What? Why?" She looked at Nightmare with a serious look for the first time since meeting him in person. Meetings should be conducted with respectable parties, not ineligibles.

"It's the rules." He smiled lightly, then continued walking around the surprisingly large Clover Table.

"I don't understand these 'rules'. Is there a policy book I should look at to know what these rules are?" She looked at Nightmare then to Gray.

"Non-sense. The rules don't need to be written if everyone knows them. Outsiders are an exception but that's what makes you one."

"What's non-sense is what you just said. How would I know if I broke a rule?" She walked around a large pillar, looking at its size.

"The rules are more set for those with Roles and those without in this land. Again, you are an exception."

"…So a Customs and Traditions sort of thing?" She thought about it, still not fully comprehending their ways in this world. But she understood the term customs and traditions within her family. Unwritten 'rules' or 'customs' that need not defining but everyone knew because it was tradition before written language, such as elders eat first, girls not allowed at certain sacred areas, or never touch the drums. But even then, there were no exceptions for those outside her Tribe as far as she knew. Were these similar in a way?

"Precisely." Nightmare smiled at her as she rounded the pillar. She ignored the fact that he read her thoughts on it. "It's something we live by and know by our very being to be true and followed. Though some rules may be broken from time to time. Speaking of rules, how have you been with playing the game?"

"The game?" Nightmare and Lily sat at one of the outer conference tables, Gray just stood next to Nightmare.

"You're pocket." Nightmare pointed at her breast cardigan pocket that Lily completely forgot about. Lily looked skeptically at him, then checked, finding the vial tucked in with the cash from Julius. She removed all contents from the pocket, but stared at the cash, reminded of Julius. She never did speak with him again and never did spend his money. Was he really gone as Ace and Elliot stated? Nightmare ignored the cash, reaching for the vial she pulled out. There was liquid inside, perhaps a third full. "This indicates your game."

"I don't recall that much liquid.." She looked at the vial confused. She wondered if condensation somehow got in it.

"It fills as you progress in your game. Your interactions, your progress, your…" He trailed off, looking at it. For the time she's been here, she hadn't fill it as full as Alice had when she first arrived. "I understand you're still confused at what your role is here?"

Lily nodded as she looked at the miniature bottle. Gray leaned against a pillar near them, knowing it may take some time.

"Why do you think you're here?" Nightmare held the vial in his palm, a gesture that could have been handing it back, or displaying it. Lily was confused, why was he asking her another question when she clearly didn't know.

"I really don't know. In the beginning you told me that I am needed here." She looked at the vial at first, then directly at Nightmare.

"And you are. Even Outsiders have a role in a way. It comes with interaction and involvement." Nightmare smiled at her.

"And I have been meeting others. I have yet to sleep in the same bed twice, even slept in the woods! I get pulled from one direction to another, by different people. I've almost been killed on more than one occasion! I've never…" she trailed off, not sure how to complete that sentence.

"You've never experienced such interactions that could leave strong bonds almost immediately?" Nightmare finished the sentence. He leaned his elbows on the table, and rested his head on his hands.

"What? No! …Wait, what?" Lily suddenly got confused again, not expecting that answer.

"They may be considered dangerous at time, but they all wear their 'heart' on their sleep so to speak. Now I understand you felt threatened and in danger, but could you find yourself still spending time with them?"

Lily thought a bit about it. Blood, the Mad Hatter, definitely not. He felt the most dangerous. Cunning and calculating with a calm exterior. But the other Hatter Family? Elliot, even though he attempted, he suddenly took a 360 and became a different person, maybe even a friend. And the twins may possibly not understand the effects, they did feel bad afterwards. And Ace, well, who could say with him. But Julius, Boris, and Gowland she somehow trusted.

"Let me ask another question." Nightmare started again. "Do you feel admiration from them? Do you feel your responsibilities from before?"

Lily paused again to think about the questions. Admiration from the guys and Alice? She knew she admired Julius and Gowland. But he was asking if she felt them admire her. In a way, it was surprising how they warmed up to her so quickly. "…I thought it's because I'm an Outsider?"

"It helps, yes. But that's how they are."

"Their actions may be brash, but they mean well." Gray replied from over by the pillar. He'd been listening to the conversation and just now pitched in. "Don't pay attention to first impressions."

Lily looked back at Gray, thinking of what he said. Nightmare spoke up again. "Don't let their negative impressions effect your game."

"Lord Nightmare." Gray warn off to the side where Lily could not hear. He'd spent too much time already away from his desk, and paperwork could be piling up.

"I'm fully aware." He quietly replied back. He didn't need to read his assistant's mind to know what he was getting at. They watched as Lily fiddled with her braid absentmindedly as she tried to figure out her game. It didn't seem that she noticed their side conversation or paid no mind to it. Nightmare stood up, followed by Gray. "I'll have Gray lead you to your room."

Lily snapped from her thoughts and look at both men. Eventually she got up and followed their lead towards one of the exits without question.

"This is where I part ways with you, but once you are settled in, come and see me anytime." Nightmare smiled again at her. Gray was about to say something to Nightmare, but decided to remain silent.

"You don't mind me staying here?" Lily asked the reaffirmation. She's slept at so many different places, she was afraid this wouldn't be permanent.

"You can stay anywhere you'd like, but in a short enough time, everyone would be here." Nightmare replied. "Plus, I'll be grateful if you did."

"You can have first pick of a room. I'll make sure it's not far of a walk." Gray reassured her.

They said good bye to Nightmare; Gray reminding Nightmare to return to work while the enigma complained. Even shoving the paperwork into Nightmare's reluctant hands. Shouldn't their roles be reversed? Gray led Lily along the corridor around the parameter of the tower. Before Lily realized, they were on the third floor. When did that happen? This walkway may possibly be an elevated one to higher floors.

"You'll have to excuse Lord Nightmare at times." Gray stated, breaking the silence.

"Yeah. You've mentioned that already." Lily replied. Apologizing for the man must be a habit for him. "So this place also has rooms?"

"Yes, all territories must have sleeping accommodations for large groups. We must play host from time to time." Gray clasped his hands lazily behind his back as they walked.

"Makes sense." They continued down the corridor in silence until Lily asked another question. "What sort of conference is it?"

"Well, it's regarding all business within the country. The topics vary, and others bring their dilemmas to the table. Some may consider it drawn out." Gray tried to put it nicely. "It's mandatory, so even if there are no items, we must still meet."

"Do we get an agenda?" Lily asked. This startled Gray. He's yet to meet an Outsider or anybody outside the office really who was familiar on the topic. He also remembered earlier she mentioned policies and rules. "You've been to conferences before?"

"Yeah, my Tribe goes to them. And bring the information back to Council meetings." Lily began to wonder if this world - if it were a dream - were accommodating her knowledge of such executive procedures. "We follow Robert's Rules of Order and actually have a policies and procedures manual we must follow."

"Amazing! So these conferences may not be to your disliking." Gray smiled slightly. It may have been the first time she's seen this man smile.

"Well, meetings are still boring, even when trying to make them interesting. But I'm glad I'm on familiar ground." She smiled up at him.

"So I'm assuming you're not from the same background as Alice? She's an educated young lady, but these conferences still leap over her head." Gray glanced also at her skin, noticing the contrast to his own.

"In a way, yes. But my knowledge of parliamentary procedure doesn't come from my 'homeland'. It's just what I was raised around and taught, even going to higher education on it. I don't know where Wonderland is located exactly. But compared to Alice's 'homeland', I'm from a different continent. I'm Native." Lily was feeling relieved, glad to have a decent conversation with someone that had some depth to it. The others, though nice, seemed to make her feel out of place and awkward.

"Native?" Gray asked. He's familiar with 'Outsider', but 'Native' would be considered opposite, and she's not a native to Wonderland.

"Native American Indian." She knew it would be brought up, but saying it out loud felt awkward. Like saying something private in public.

"My apologies." Gray apologized. "I've read incredible stories in the library, only believe them to be fiction."

Lily was about to say something, but realized she's doing the same thing to Wonderland. "Yes, well… we are an incredible, strong people."

They made it to a door, at the front of another long corridor. Gray opened the door for her, allowing her to enter first. The room was huge! Could possibly fit half her house back at home! Kept at the clovers and green and burnt orange or gold color scheme as with the rest of the tower, to be expected. But it wasn't over powerful such as the exuberantly decorated room at the Amusement Park.

She walked around the room as Gray explained the accommodations. Room service is available, where the restaurant or café was located down stairs. This was the closest room to the Conference Room, and down the hall, as such every floor, had a balcony for fresh air and scenery. Once he was done with explaining everything, he handed her the key and asked if there were anything else she wanted to know.

"…Earlier, you mentioned a library.." Lily asked tentatively.

"We do have a library on the premises. It's located on the East end, near the offices. If you would like, someone or myself can show you."

There were no other questioned exchanged, so Gray took his leave, allowing Lily to get familiar with the new room. Lily took the opportunity to find the shower, get comfortable in the bed afterwards, and finally be able to relax!


	12. Around The World

Chapter 12

Elliot had made it back to the mansion not too long ago. Done with his 'errand' over in Clover Territory, he went to Blood's room to report. He'd already ran into Alice earlier in the halls, so he knew he wasn't going to be interrupting anything between the two. Alice was bustling around with the maids and servants, prepping for their upcoming accommodations at Clover Tower. It was pointless to tell her to relax for she was a busy woman from the start. Even when Blood gave her a special job as Mafia Mediator, she needed to feel helpful and useful. When she wasn't doing that job, she would busy herself with helping the maids.

"Blood." Elliot knocked on the door and called out before entering. Blood was in his usual spot, sitting at his desk. He didn't move or show any indication of acknowledgement to Elliot's presence, just continued looking over the reports. Elliot sat at the other end of the desk, pulling out a bloodied tie from a pocket.

"The situation from our last visit has been resolved. They won't mess with that shipment again."

"Any issues?" Blood asked without looking away from the papers.

"Nah. They're ready for Pierce's interview once he gets back. Went off without a hitch. Heh." Elliot chuckled. "Should have seen their faces when I showed up. They weren't expecting us so soon."

"Did you contact our previous shipper? Inform them to continue." Blood managed to pause and look up at Elliot.

"Yes! Your tea will be here in just a couple time periods." Elliot smiled. Blood didn't express any amusement, but stared at Elliot unhappily.

"You do realize; we won't be here in a couple time periods." He didn't need to glance away to know where his cane was in case Elliot needed reminding.

"Sorry Blood! That's what I meant." Elliot didn't seem to understand how close he was to punishment. "They know and will do a special delivery just for you."

Blood eased up, taking a deep breath through his nose before continuing with the reports. "I assume the trails are good."

"Yeah. Ran into that damn knight and the Outsider girl just outside our gates when I was headed out. The Knight managed to get lost again, but I took Lily to Clover."

Blood perked up at hearing the news. "Interesting. I wonder what they were doing here."

"My guess is that the Knight got them lost. She was looking for the Amusement Park. She was completely unaware of the move that just happened. I suggested that she could stay with us, since Alice and all, but she declined." Blood smiled slightly to himself at this piece of news. "I mentioned I was already headed to Clover Tower and she hitched up with me. Man Blood, she's not as social as Alice. Conversation was dead."

"Did she say anything?" He leaned back in his chair, finally interested in the conversation. Even if Elliot said conversation died, he was curious if anything were said of interest.

"Nah, not really. I apologized for earlier, but then we ran into the mouse. Had to rip him off her." Elliot thought back at their conversations, but couldn't find anything significant.

"She's an interesting girl. Interesting circumstances with having her here." Blood mused to himself.

"What do you mean?"

"They say she's a second Outsider, with Alice here. Strange in itself. I don't know if I can trust her yet. If you see what I mean."

"Yeah, I guess you're right. But she looks harmless. I mean she freaked out with the guns."

"As did Alice when we first met her. People change."

"True."

"Elliot, I want you to keep an eye on her while we are at Clover Tower." Blood picked up the reports again, indicating he was done with the conversation. "Report back to me with anything you find out on her."

"Yes Blood!" The March Hare took the sign to leave with his new command. Blood set the documents down after the door was shut, intrigued by the information. Perhaps, if she does have a reason for being here, and if she says it may be for Alice, he could use her in some way. She seemed naïve enough. And perhaps use her before she harms his wife.

In another territory, Heart Castle was bustling around as well, getting ready for their journey to Clover Tower. News struck not long ago that there were a new Outsider, different from Alice. So the Queen was beginning to get impatient, feeling like everyone except her has already met the Outsider. She was told it was another girl, a lady. But nothing else mentioned. Was she cute like Alice? Would they get along beautifully like she did with Alice? Or would she execute her on the spot for any minimal infraction? She could already feel her irritation rise.

"Augh… White! When is the carriage ready? I'm getting impatient!" She called out but no answer. Where did that rabbit go? "White!"

"Just because you're getting old and deaf, doesn't mean the rest of us are." Peter White came into the chambers. He crossed his arms. "The servants are loading everything up as we speak."

"Good." She patted her scepter in her palm couple times, still irritated. "White! The new Outsider, what have you gotten on her?"

"The same as you, nor do I really care." White replied with little interest in the conversation. But his eyes shone suddenly. "But Alice! She will be as exquisite as ever I'd imagine! And when we are there, I will sweep her away from that Hatter. I packed an extra suitcase in case she returns with us!"

"White, you are an imbecile." Vivaldi glared over at him for creating a ruckus over Alice. As much as she herself wanted Alice to stay with them, she wanted Alice's happiness more. It always annoyed her that White was so persistent on Alice. Or perhaps she felt a little jealous because of White's strong emotions. Annoyed with his exuberance, and annoyed with her own jealousy.

It was no more than the next time period before everything was ready to go. Carriages were packed and certain staff were designated to attend the conference with the Role Holders. Staff tried to find what they could of Ace's, not sure what he needed and what he already had on his person, but they managed what they could. Why did he always happen to be gone during these important times?

The Queen and Prime Minister shared a carriage, as their staff and luggage rode in a separate one in tow. The King stayed at the castle, keeping with any business that may need to be done while they were away on conference. But mostly a command by the Queen so she could have distance from him. Not much conversation passed between the two as Vivaldi looked lazily out the window and Peter lazily looked over paperwork, muttering how incompetent Nightmare was to not have them organized sooner, as always. It didn't take long before their caravan slowly came to a halt in the middle of the woods. The carriage door opened and Ace stood smiling at the two castle executives before they got a chance to peer out.

"Ace you imbecile!" Vivaldi yelled as he climbed in. Much to Peter's dismay, he sat on the bench next to him as the caravan continued on.

"Don't be lumping him in with me with your name calling Your Majesty! Certainly he deserves a worse name!" Peter cried out.

"We will call you as We wish!" She glanced to Peter, then to Ace, speaking in an authoritative tone. "Where were you? Many times We've told you to stay near the castle when a move is happening!"

"Ha ha! I was planning to. But Lily wanted me to take her somewhere." Ace smiled at the two. Vivaldi's mouth went slightly agape as she sat shocked. Peter just sat back away from Ace, his arms crossed and papers in his lap.

"The Outsider girl? When did you see her?" Vivaldi immediately set aside her anger to Ace, completely forgetting it. "Why didn't you bring her to us!"

"More than likely he got her lost just taking her TO the castle…" Peter replied off handedly.

"You'll see her soon enough. She's probably settled at the Tower." Ace ignored the rabbit, still keeping his cheerful demeanor.

"But We want her here now! How useless can you be?" Vivaldi pounded her fists on her knees in frustration.

"I can be plenty useful. Those pesky twins were killing off your soldiers in the maze. That's when I found her." Ace mentioned offhand. His Red Queen wasn't sure how he meant about his usefulness. She could care less about the faceless card soldiers, nor the Bloody Children. If he meant coming across the new Outsider in her hedges, then he still failed her by not bringing the girl. And he kept his smile going, a shield from his inner thoughts.

"So is this new Outsider anything like my dear Alice?" Peter piped up, knowing the conversation died.

"We're curious as well. Angry that you got to see her first. But curious nonetheless."

"Well, she's no Alice." Ace started off, sitting back in his seat as his fingers traced his chin in contemplation. "Lily is far too serious. Hahah, stubborn as well. We ended up over by Blood Mansion was it? She can get angry at simple things. But they were kind enough to take her the rest of the way to Clover Tower."

"Alice! She's with my Alice?" Peter perked up immediately.

"Nah, didn't see Alice. Just the other rabbit." Ace thought then smiled at Peter, causing the white rabbit to anger and yell at the knight for misinformation.

"Lily? Typical name." Vivaldi replied to herself, looking out the window. She could see the Clover Tower over the trees, slowly approaching. Already tired of the conversation; she was still curious, but Ace wasn't being very informative. The trio with their carriage continued on to Clover Tower.

Back at the tower, staff were running around, getting ready for the extended stay guests. Many from the different territories were going to be staying inside the tower, not just the Role Holders, and so they needed to have things prepared before they arrived.

Nightmare was already bombarded as it were with all the paperwork he needed to do. Authorizing the rooms, hiring of extra staff during this time, the catering. He'd attempted to escape earlier, but Gray found him before he could get to a hiding place. Thus, Gray stood next to him to supervise the workload.

"Gray! I need a break!" He yelled over his shoulder at the ex-assassin. Gray showed disinterest to his boss's command, just continued flipping through a file. Nightmare sighed and glared at him with exhaustion. What could he do to get out of this?

"I wonder what Alice will be wearing this time?" Nightmare glanced up at Gray, seeing if any change in composure from the paperwork. Maybe this will work?

"The Hatter seems to find surprisingly decent attire for her." Gray replied as he turned a page in the file, not removing his eyes from it. "Sometimes it touches on the border of the dress code, but not enough to reprimand. But decent and professional."

"I'd imagine Alice had a say in some of those outfits." Nightmare smirked. Both at the thought of Alice saying no to some imaginary outfits, and at thinking he was doing well postponing his work load.

"I'd imagine so. She has no qualms voicing her opinion."

"Yes. Although sometimes I've notice she has trouble telling the Queen 'no.' Though reasonably understandable." Nightmare continued.

"You should be less concerned about what the girls would be wearing, and more concerned about looking over what's on your desk." Gray replied, finally glancing over at Nightmare with what could be mistaken as hawk like eyes instead of reptilian. Although both references could be deadly in the Bagworm's predicament.

"I am concerned! What if they wear something lovely, but Lily still has her personal outfit!" Nightmare came back from his shock, angry that Gray halted the conversation before he could get to the point. Hoping to distract Gray with the ladies, long shot as it was.

"They are attending conference sir, not a ball." Gray remarked, setting the file down on the desk with a page or two bookmarked. Nightmare was going to open his mouth to speak, but Gray interrupted. "Though you do raise a good point."

What Lily wore was decent, yet plain. A medium orange dress with a belted sweater. And not much to accent that either. No jewelry as far as he could tell. For a conference, decent yet plain was acceptable, if she were a faceless and not an Outsider. Plus, the colors would probably be too distracting while they were in, if everyone were wearing darker tones. Perhaps Nightmare had a point.

"Sir, have you seen her lately?" Gray asked. He, himself, had only seen her once since she's been here these several time periods. That was when she stepped out to the indoor café for supper. And even then it was spotting her across the hall, so no interaction.

"No, what do you mean?" Nightmare questioned, a moment he wished he could read his counterpart's mind.

"Has she been seen outside her room? It's been some time and it's as if we don't have her company."

"She's keeping herself confined to her room I believe. Perhaps securing it as her space since she didn't have one in Heart Country." Nightmare placed his elbows on the desk, folded his hands to rest his chin on them. He noticed Gray was a bit confused at the statement, remembering only he could interact with her at the time of Heart Country through dreams. "It's still all new to her."

"Certainly she had time to adjust." Usually an Outsider had adjusted to the obscure rules of Wonderland by the time of the first move.

"She appeared not long after the ball. Not enough time to adjust." Though they both have not attended a Heart Castle ball, it usually signified the closing of that country's time and preparations of another. Though it's not a 'rule', Outsiders typically appear near the beginning of one move, adjust to that living if possible, then experience their first move as well adjusted to their customs. Alice, if Nightmare remembered correctly, showed up sometime after Heart Country situated itself, but not too soon. She had plenty of time to assimilate, form friendships and bonds, even find love.

"Yes, well… Either way, we need to have her feel welcomed here. And in order to do that, we need to get her ready before the others show." Nightmare concluded, getting ready to leave the desk.

"And where do you think you're going sir?" Gray looked at him skeptically.

"I'm going to take her dress shopping of course."

"You…" Emphasizing on the 'you', "- need to get your own preparations done before you can leave. These documents need to be approved and signed before council meets, which means not enough time to be dallying." Again, before Nightmare could protest, Gray added. "I will go fetch Miss Lily and take her out myself. I'll bring some of the staff in here to keep you working."

Nightmare pouted without saying a word, knowing he wasn't going to win. Perhaps he'll have better luck not under the watchful eye of the lizard. He sat defeated in his chair as he watched Gray leave the chambers, and not too long after, a couple faceless executives came in his place. Even though it pained him, at least he trusted Gray.


End file.
